


Sons and Daughters

by Wishfulthinking1979



Series: Empire Reimagined [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient Force things, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, Father Figures, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Skywalker Family Drama (Star Wars), Skywalker Family Feels (Star Wars), So I can keep things mysterious for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979
Summary: While returning from a twin bonding trip to Naboo, Leia and Luke are taken.Naturally, Anakin is not going to rest in order to get them back, and he's willing to do just about anything--including a trip to Coruscant with Commander Fox to look for clues.This kidnapping reveals something curious about Admiral Piett and he finds himself more instrumental than he would have anticipated in the effort to get his princess and her brother back.Behind it all, a powerful force is manipulating things, a mysterious individual decides whether to get involved, and the leaders of this New Republic are tested in ways they never have been before.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, CC-1010 | Fox & Anakin Skywalker, Firmus Piett & Anakin Skywalker & Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett & Maximilian Veers, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Firmus Piett, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Series: Empire Reimagined [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747222
Comments: 165
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morwen_of_gondor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwen_of_gondor/gifts).



> After a hiatus away from this series, I'm back. I've had this brewing for some time, but it is definitely, without question, the most challenging story I've written in this AU. Lots of elements to work together here. I'm deeply happy to be doing it, but whew!  
> I'm delving more deeply into Force things than I ever thought I would, so that in itself is hard. I'm focusing on various character relationships in depth and the villains of the piece made themselves very interesting, so I'll also be getting into their heads more than I have before as well. 
> 
> As always, I'm deeply indebted to Morwen_of_Gondor for being the ever patient listener to bounce my ideas off of, because she helps me make them better! Thus, this one is for her.
> 
> And you, my lovely readers, it's also for you because you have made my introduction into writing for this fandom so very welcoming and delightful. Thank you for each hit, comment and kudo--I deeply appreciate them all. :)

“We’re having drinks with your smuggler tomorrow,” Piett told her, sipping his tea carefully and allowing himself to fully relax on his sofa as the Lady lowered the lighting in his quarters and he toed his boots off slowly. 

She raised an eyebrow at him when he didn’t bother to lean down and place them neatly by the table.

“You  _ are _ tired. That normally bothers you.”

He snorted softly. “I am. And I can allow things to be _slightly_ messy, my dear.”

She gazed at him with a slight smile on her face, waiting....

“Oh kriff it.”

He leaned over and straightened them to the side. 

“ _ There’s _ the navy man I know and love.”

She was unbelievably smug.

“I could have let that go if you hadn’t insisted on highlighting that, princess.”

She laughed, and he missed her immensely.

“When are you hoping to depart?” he asked, in what he hoped were casual tones.

“I miss you too,” she said with a knowing look.

_ Could she read his emotions, even from that far away? _

He decided to ask.

“Can you read me from across the galaxy, my dear?”

She grinned. “If I focus. Which I’m doing and you should know it’s not easy. But I like to be able to know where you are.”

And that easy assurance in her voice warmed him.

“How have the last few days been?” he asked, enjoying more tea and watching her on the holo cam which the Lady was running.

She glanced over her shoulder where he could just glimpse bright colors and sunlight.

“Really marvelous actually. Luke and I have gone to her tomb every day. I feel like I discover new things every time we go. And it’s been great to have some twin bonding.”

He smiled.

“Good to hear.”

His princess and her brother had taken a two week trip to Naboo, both because they needed a break, but also they felt that they would like to explore more of their mother’s home planet and learn about her. Solo had complained vociferously about not being included, but Piett suspected the princess had hauled him off for a chat and laid down the law, because he hadn’t whinged about it since. 

The ex-smuggler clearly missed his princess as much as the Admiral and thus, despite not particularly wanting to go to the surface of the planet they were currently orbiting, Piett and Veers were taking Solo and Venka for drinks.

The Vice-Admiral was a guest on the Lady at the moment, and it had felt like old times once more. He had hosted Venka in his quarters most evenings, after he got off his shift, and he and Veers had been caught up on all the doings around the capitol planet which included Venka’s amusing tales of having to deal with numerous politicians at numerous functions.

_ “I am telling you sir, I am almost ready to ask you for a demotion and a transfer back out to the fleet,” Venka had said the night before. _

_ “Why do you think he promoted you in the first place?” Veers had asked with a wicked grin, sprawled bonelessly in his favorite armchair and sipping the brandy Piett kept on hand just for him. “This way he doesn’t have to deal with all of those beings, and he can potter around happily out here in the stars.” _

_ “That is not true, Max,” Piett had defended, half turning from pouring his own drink and pointing a finger at him. “I promoted him because he was getting too competent and you know I can’t have competition out here.” _

_ Venka had choked on his drink as Veers laughed.  _

_ “Oh yes, because that’s your character indeed, Firmus.” _

_ Piett had smiled. “I’m very grateful you have the Home Fleet Venka. But I do understand. Is it time to promote Gherant to your job and get you out here?” _

_ Venka had chuckled and shaken his head. “No sir. I confess to liking a slightly more predictable rotation in the Home Defense. Besides, we’re still dealing with a lot of new alliances and different fleets coming to Coruscant frequently.” _

_ It was sometimes easy to forget that the New Republic had barely been installed on the capitol planet a year.  _

“You don’t have to take Han down, Admiral dear. I know you hate Bothawui.”

Oh he did. Nothing against them in general. But Senator Borsk Fey’lya left a bad taste in his mouth, and currently he was rather pleased that this particular mission had not required his presence planetside. It was Mon Mothma’s and thus, why Venka had also come out to personally accompany the Chancellor of the New Republic. 

But….he also loved his princess, and Solo wasn’t bad company though drinking with him was always fraught with the possibility for trouble. 

“He misses you more than I do, my dear. I’m happy to help ease that sorrow. Besides, Veers will be there, and Venka.”

She smiled warmly at him. “Stars, I love you. Do try to keep from getting arrested.”

He laughed. “I’ll do my best to keep it from being an intergalactic incident.”

She grew a little more serious. “And….how are you sleeping?”

They had begun checking on each other a few months ago. The recent run-in with the Black Sun* had brought some unresolved issues for Piett roaring to the forefront, and it had been Max who suggested that perhaps he and the princess should talk. Piett had been reluctant to do that, even with her. He trusted her implicitly. He just felt no need to add to the traumas the princess herself had experienced.

However, it had turned out that both of them had once again needed each other as her highness had equally as much trauma in her young life as he had. 

“Not as much as I’d like, but that is something I am used to. No nightmares since we last spoke I’m glad to report. And you? Are you still experiencing the  _ unease _ you’ve mentioned?”

She sighed. “I am. I haven’t had any dreams or anything, but….I don’t know. Luke says he feels it as well, but isn’t sure if it’s due to  _ me _ feeling it, or if he is getting the same thing on his own.” 

“Hmmm.” He considered this. “Have you thought about asking your Father? He’s here you know.”

Lord Vader had arrived back on the Lady two days ago, and was happily (at least to Piett’s reckoning) ensconced in a hangar bay committing massive amounts of engineering mess on Piett’s ship. 

“I do know,” his princess said, “but I’m not ready yet to put all of you on high alert, just because I feel a little uneasy.”

He looked at her with understanding. “I appreciate that, my dear. But please always feel free to comm if you think something is worth paying attention to. You know that neither your Father or myself would brush that off.”   
  


She smiled brilliantly at him and he wanted her back here. “I do know, Admiral of mine. I will keep you updated. All right, Luke is being impatient…”

He heard muffled protest in the background.

“..you  _ are.  _ Anyway, we’re going boating one last time on the lake---get a really lovely view of Varykino before we head out. Rest. Take care of yourself. I’ll see you soon.”

He smiled at her. “I love you, princess. Safe stars.”

“Thank you. I love you too.”

And the transmission cut. 

It felt colder and darker somehow without her face. He sighed, and the lights flashed gently above him.

“You miss her too then Lady?” he asked.  _ Why had he said that? She hadn’t given him her color to indicate that.  _

His data pad flashed indigo at him. He was correct then. 

He smiled up at the ceiling. “She’s coming back soon. I know you know that.”

The lights in his sleeping area turned on to a soft muted glow, and the Lady turned off the lights out in his living area.

“You know,” he remarked, heaving himself off of the sofa, “there are those who might point out that you are rather bossy, Lady.”

Her amused pink color glowed for a moment. 

“I’m not saying I’m among them,” he commented with a smile, moving toward his bed and unlatching his jacket as he did so. “Just saying  _ some _ people might.”

He felt her fondness for him as he changed into the sweats he slept in.

He had a moment before dropping off where his brain registered something strange about that feeling. But he was asleep before he could worry about it too much.

  
  


*****   
  


“How is our Admiral?” Luke asked, comfortably attired in short sleeves and light trousers. It was so very unusual to see her brother out of the Jedi black, that Leia took a moment to assess him.

He flushed slightly under her scrutiny.

“I am capable of being relaxed you know. Even in my clothing choices.”

She laughed. “I know, Luke. It’s just...not as often as I’d like. And to answer your question--he’s well. Tired, but that is unfortunately, something that is common.”

“Missing you though,” her brother replied knowingly, as they made their way out into the bright sunlight from their comfortable hotel room, and down toward the lake front where their rental sail boat was waiting. 

“Yes,” she sighed. Between the Admiral’s longing for her and Han’s, she was actually anxious to be back. But she didn’t regret one second of this time with her brother on their mothers home planet. It had been wonderful and restful, despite the underlying anxiety she had felt over….. _ something _ . 

Luke waved a hand at the rope holding the boat to the dock and they cast off neatly, Leia herself controlling the helm. She had grown up surrounded by water on Alderaan (how she missed the thunder of the falls and the spray on her face!) and been taught to sail at an early age. She was teaching Luke, whose upbringing, had of course, been about as opposite to hers as possible. And she loved seeing the joy her brother took in the water after two decades of hoarding it like rare jewels.

He was even now, leaning over the side to run his hand through the clear lake water as the light breeze took them at a good clip across the lake toward the stunning property that had apparently been the site of their parent’s secret marriage. The officials on Naboo had said that the remaining members of the Naberrie family were very happy for the twins to visit the property, but they were off planet themselves at the moment. Someday perhaps, they would meet their cousins, but Leia understood that they may not be quite ready yet. 

Luke sighed and came to sit next to her, and she watched him, noting the nice tan he had achieved once more. When one spent as much time on starships as they did, it was lovely to bask in warm sunlight whenever they could. And her brother seemed like someone made to be in the sun, she reflected, as his hair glowed and his blue eyes shone at her. 

He put his arm around her shoulders.

“Still uneasy then, twin of mine?” he asked.

“I know you can feel it,” she replied smiling at him.

“I can. When we get to the ship we can spend some time meditating if you’d like and see if I can offer some insights.”

“I would appreciate that,” she told him. “But right now, I want us to enjoy this time. Look, I see the dock!”

They moved smoothly alongside the long wooden dock, and Luke used the Force to send the rope coiling neatly around one of the pylons, before they both stepped out and made their way up toward the smooth green lawns that led to the house. 

House was a rather understated term---Varykino was palatial, and it would be as a summer home for a former Queen. 

A short, plump man made his way toward them, pulling off gardening gloves as he did so.

“Hello! Am I correct in thinking that you are Princess Leia? And Commander Skywalker?”   
  


“Indeed,” Leia responded, smiling and taking his hand as he held it out. 

“Well it’s very nice to have you here,” said the man. “I am Wrexton Jystal. I head up the care of Varykino. Please feel free to stroll where you wish. Just let me know when you’re ready to leave so I can reinstitute some security measures.”

“Thank you,” said Luke and the man moved off toward the fragrant white flowered vines that wended their way around the pillars of the massive balcony on the east side. 

Leia breathed in deeply as she and Luke strolled slowly over the smooth marble. Artoo had recently shown her an image of her parents’ wedding day and she was reasonably certain that Anakin Skywalker and Padme’ Amidala had stood here. It had been tremendously painful, and yet so beautiful to see at the same time. She had not been able to ask Artoo to see any more images for the time being. She and Luke had looked at the wedding holo for an hour without saying anything--just sitting together, looking at the details of their mother’s face--her eye so  _ full _ of love for her handsome husband.

And their Father. Tall, strong, and confident. He looked very like his son though a good deal taller. Luke had wept silently to see him so unblemished. Free from darkness and pain and regret. He and his beautiful bride, both so full of hope and resolve. 

The holo image could be right out of an Alderaanian fairy tale. The reality was a tragedy---one their Father was doing his damndest to atone for, knowing that he never fully could. 

Leia came as close to feeling pity for her Father as she ever had as she looked at that wedding image.

All that he had lost…..Yes, at his own hand certainly, but others had helped him on that road. Palpatine, may he rot forever. But the Jedi council, where had  _ they _ been? Why had they not _helped_ Anakin rather than made him feel that he could not safely seek advice? And even Obi-Wan….

She had not known Kenobi long at all. She knew  _ of _ him, certainly, but he had died before she could speak to him. At her Father’s hand. His closest friend at one time, she understood from Luke. 

She sighed and ran a hand over the cold stone balustrade, looking out to the stunning blue of the lake. 

“I know,” Luke said at her side. “I feel that way too. So many ‘if onlys’ for our family. But, Leia, in all of it, I didn’t lose  _ you _ . Finding out that I had a  _ sister… _ ..that I wasn’t alone…”

She slid her arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I know. I’m so grateful to have you, Luke. And….it’s hard. It’s like a physical wound to think that we might have our parents, together and here with us, had he not fallen….”

“...but who would we not have?” Luke finished for her. They were doing this more often--finishing thoughts and sentences. It drove Han crazy and amused both of them to no end. 

And that was indeed the question. Would she have even met Han? Highly unlikely. Her dear Admiral? Equally unlikely. All their friends and allies….

Luke sighed. “We both know going down the ‘what if’ road isn’t the healthiest, Leia. I think it’s right to focus on the people in our lives now. Regardless of how they arrived there, I know we’re both grateful.”

“Yes,” she agreed, drinking in the glorious beauty before them. “I admit that I wished for quite some time that Darth Vader had died on the Death Star. It would have been so much easier if you hadn’t saved him. But….”

She held her brother tighter. “I know it would have hurt you after everything you sacrificed to save him. And….he has brought good. His work in the galaxy to fight the evil perpetuated by the Empire and the criminal cartels has been rather astonishing. I know that our former Imperials are all very grateful to serve alongside him in these endeavors.”

Luke turned and dropped a brotherly kiss on her head. “I know Leia. I have felt the peace in you and I’m glad for both you and Father.”

They began a slow stroll down the large balcony. “So,” her brother continued after they had moved in contented silence together for a while. “Shall we explore inside? Take a guess where mother’s favorite rooms may have been?”

Leia smiled at him and released her hold on him. “Absolutely.”

  
  


****

Luke took them into hyperspace and then set the auto pilot. He looked over at his sister who smiled back at him. She definitely seemed more rested and he could feel her love for him in their bond. He wasn’t sure who had needed this time away more---himself or Leia. She was always in high demand and when he wasn’t with her, he too was busy with Rogue Squadron and searching out the remnants of knowledge for training Jedi. 

It had been more pressing for him lately---he wanted to see about finding other Force sensitives. But he wanted to do things differently than the Jedi order of old. No taking children from their families. No denying emotional or familial attachments. He’d had numerous conversations with his Father about this and even (he hadn’t spoken to Anakin about this) talked with Ben who had his own share of regrets. 

Currently he had half formed ideas of travelling around various sectors, tutoring, for lack of a better word, young Force sensitives. When they were older perhaps he would have a more permanent location to train them as Jedi. But he was keen that they be able to visit family frequently, so that location would be important.

He brought his attention to the present.

“Do you want to try some meditation now, Leia?” he asked. “See if we can get an answer to this feeling you’ve been having?”

“Yes,” she replied quickly, unstrapping and moving back toward the passenger area of their small ship. 

They sat near each other and he felt his sister take a deep breath and let it out before her mind reached for his and they joined together effortlessly. There was something warm and comforting about Leia’s Force presence. Strong, and fierce and terrifying too, certainly, but right now he was secure in the love she was sending him. 

He focused on her stress and the unease, going deeper…..

….and the Force exploded around them both with danger.

Their eyes snapped open, and they sprang to their feet as one just as their ship jolted.

“Tractor beam!” Leia called, sprinting for the cockpit. Luke was right behind her and already focusing in the Force, trying to disable the beam as he flung himself into the pilot’s seat.

An Imperial Star Destroyer.

It was already massive before them and he strained, the ship rattling around him as he sought to separate it from the tractor beam.

And then something sharp and hot fired at him in the Force, causing him to lose his grasp and bend over….

….another Force user. He could sense it and knew that Leia did too.

“Luke!”

“They’re here for us!”

“I know!” she shouted, slapping futiley at engine controls to reverse course. 

“No as in, they came specifically because they knew it was us!” he called back as the ship was drawn into the maw of the Star Destroyer’s hangar bay.

He felt his sister’s dread.

“How could they possibly have that information…..?”

“We’re likely about to find out,” he answered grimly and drew his lightsaber as the ship began to lower to the deck. He could see the numerous troopers waiting for them.

Leia’s blade snapped into existence next to him and they both waited, bodies tense as they listened for the enemy to start cutting through the landing ramp.

Instead…..it lowered  _ on its own _ ….

_ Element of surprise Luke sent to his twin, and felt her agreement in the Force. _

They lept out together blades whirling furiously against the blaster fire coming at them and Luke vaguely recognized that they were all set to stun. 

Not a good sign. 

A large weapons crate appeared on the deck in front of them, and the lid snapped open as a female Mirialan suddenly landed before them. And whatever was in that crate…..Luke felt strange and knew he had only moments.

He called to his Father at the same time that he felt Leia’s rage and fear while she did the same.

_ FATHER! _

The Mirialan’s red blade hissed into existence, and she muttered something before flinging her hand at both Skywalkers.

Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Imperials and a (former) smuggler walk into a bar. What could go wrong?

Veers took a deep pull of his beer and appreciated its rich flavor, before he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table and look around at the pub. 

It was pleasant, if rather different from his usual pub preferences. No warm wood, or real fires here. It was large and built with smooth curves and soothing colors. It reminded him of the coast for some reason, and there were several water features that added to the impression. 

Happy murmuring filled the area as numerous beings, no doubt having just come from various day jobs, met to unwind and share their lives. 

Piett and Solo joined him and Venka with their own drinks, Piett sliding into the seat next to the General and Solo sitting across from him. 

“Cheers all,” said the Vice Admiral happily, and they touched glasses before enjoying the result of the local hops. 

“Not bad,” commented Solo assessingly. “I mean, it’s a bit tame….”

“General Solo,” said Piett, sighing, “we had this discussion, and we are not hitting the dive bars you seem to be so fond of.”

“You know, Admiral,” the Corellian shot back, “you got that really Imperial tone of voice when referring to ‘dive bars’ and one might almost think you were being rather judgmental there.”

“I  _ was _ being judgmental,” replied Piett calmly, sitting back and smiling at the man. “I have no problem being judgmental about the sorts of drinking establishments you seem to prefer because 9 times out of 10 you end up in a fight. I seem to recall the princess and I getting you out of a bad situation some time ago, along with Venka here.”

“One time,” Solo responded, pointing at the Admiral, but there was no heat there and Veers could tell Firmus was enjoying himself by baiting the princess’s smuggler.

“That was _one_ time….”

“And how many others were you beat up or arrested?” Piett asked with an inquiring look, taking a drink of his beer. Venka grinned.

Solo considered this. “About 40 percent.”

Piett cocked an eyebrow over the rim of his glass. 

“Ok, maybe 60, but I was usually able to talk my way out of jail or have Chewie spring me.”   
  


“How did he manage that?” Venka asked.

“He’s a Wookie,” Solo responded with that cheeky smile, “he could pull out bars or arms, whichever was most effective.”

Veers rolled his eyes. 

“Oh come on General, I can’t believe in your entire career as an army man that you haven’t ever been in a bar fight. I happen to know of at least one, since I was part of that.”

“And thank you for that, Solo,” Veers replied, tipping his glass, recalling that particular incident well. *

“However, as my family is career military, I was always very conscious of that and keen to be promoted. That doesn’t happen with numerous infractions in bars on your record. So, aside from the skirmish you mentioned, which I don’t count since there was more to it than drunken nonsense, I can’t really say….”

Piett coughed lightly, and his big hazel eyes were pools of innocence when Veers turned slowly to look at him.

_ You are not going there, Firmus…... _ _  
  
_

“Surely you weren’t going to suggest otherwise,  _ Admiral _ ?” he said in very clipped tones. 

Venka sat up straighter, clearly sensing something tempting, and Solo snorted in delight, taking a drink.

Piett’s face was holding far too much mischief. Clearly he had been in Rebel company for far too long if he was tempted to tell this story. *

“It was quite some time ago, Max, and as you say, a rare incident. Surely now that we’re all part of the New Republic…..”

“ _ Firmus _ ,” Veers said in an awful voice. “We  _ swore _ to each other….”

“I know, but that was due completely to the fact that we were in the Imperial military, and could have dealt with serious repercussions….”

“General,” Solo breathed in anticipatory joy, “naturally Venka and myself are the very souls of discretion, aren’t we Venka?”

Veers favored the whole table with a deeply unimpressed stare. “Solo I’m surprised you can properly pronounce the word ‘discretion’, much less understand what it means. Venka, I’d like to think the best of you, but you have been known to be in Solo’s company by choice so your judgment is questionable. And  _ you _ .”   
  


He rounded on his erstwhile best friend who was once again giving him that polite and inquiring look with that damned little quirk to his mouth that spoke of worlds of mischief. 

“You are a sad case of the falling standards in the navy, quite clearly. Isn’t ‘loose lips sink ships’ a saying for you vac heads? And here you are, the  _ Fleet Admiral _ , not to mention my best friend, abandoning all concept of duty and honor and….”

“Such drama,” Piett interrupted, shaking his head sadly. “It doesn’t hurt to admit that just maybe you actually have been….”

But what Piett was going to say was lost when a being stumbled against Venka’s chair and the Vice-Admiral spilled his drink down his front. 

“Sorry, so sorry!” exclaimed the blue skinned Grell, strange white eyes darting nervously. “Many apologies sirs, many many apologies…”   
  


“Yes all right,” Venka said, a bit crossly which was understandable as his uniform jacket was quite a sight. 

Solo handed him a napkin, but as the Grell and his female Imroosian companion made to move on, Veers shot his hand out to grab at the white wrist of the Imroosian. 

“What did you just drop in Solo’s drink?” he asked coldly and very seriously. 

Piett was immediately alert, drink on the table, and hand on his blaster as Solo straightened to look back at the two. 

“I…..I do not know what you mean, sir….” stammered the Imroosian.

But Veers knew what he’d seen.

“You put something in there,” he stated firmly. “What. Was. It?” he rose as he said this, aware that Piett was at his side and appreciating his friend’s swift support. 

“I don’t…..” the Imroosian tried again, and then all hells broke loose. 

A blaster fired to splinter their table and all of them dove for the floor as screaming and chaos erupted all around them. 

The Grell and Imroosian disappeared in the confusion and Piett upended a nearby table for them to take cover behind even as his eyes darted through the room for the shooter. Veers was searching as well, scanning the balcony above. Solo and Venka turned over another table next to them as another blaster fired.

“Either they’re terrible shots, or they aren’t trying to kill people!” Venka shouted over the fleeing populace.

Veers had had the same thought. “I think it’s something to do with you, Solo!” he called over. “Too much of a coincidence there!”   
  


_ Was the man actually giving him a wounded look during a fire fight? _

“Not everything is my fault, Veers, kriff…!”

He ducked back as more blasters fired, and next to the General, Piett took aim and Veers knew he’d spotted a target. He had very good reason to know just how deadly a shot the Admiral was, so it was not a great surprise when a dead being fell from the balcony above.

“Nicely done, Firmus,” 

“Thank you, Max.” His friend was tense, scanning behind them as Veers kept his gaze to the front. 

Venka was comming for back up, and Veers realized that they were starting to be surrounded, though again, it seemed as though their attackers were trying to avoid harming them.    


  
“I get the feeling they’re trying to herd us!” he yelled to the others. Various other beings were taking cover around the bar, and in the distance, sirens could be heard. 

_ Thank the Force. _

The sirens seemed to spur the enemy on however, and in their haste they apparently got sloppy.

With deadly effect.

Solo suddenly jerked and met Veers’ eyes with surprise before slowly tipping over. 

_ No _ .

And interestingly the firing ceased. _ The enemy were retreating? _

Venka was pressing his hands to Solo’s abdomen and Piett was already on his feet, sprinting for the stairs to the balcony.

“Firmus, for  _ kriff’s _ sake…..!” Veers sprang after him because there was no way in the galaxy he would ever leave the Admiral undefended if he could help it.

_ And clearly the Skywalker impulsiveness had rubbed off on his friend…. _

“They’re getting out this way, Max!” Piett threw over his shoulder as he leapt up the stairs, leading with his blaster as he reached the top and a door slammed in the far wall.

Piett ran for it, Veers at his side now and both of them slammed into the wall on either side of the door, the Admiral nodding at the General, and Veers kicked the door open, both of them darting out to the roof, blasters ready. 

But there was nothing except the beginning of rain, and sirens getting louder.

“Force  _ damn _ it!” Piett exclaimed, panting slightly.

Veers tapped his shoulder. “Come on. We need to see how Solo’s faring and talk to Bothan security.”

The Admiral nodded and both of them went back into the building and made their way down the stairs. Beings were just beginning to stir, and Bothan security were entering from the front, closely followed by medics. 

“Venka!” Piett called as medics swarmed around Solo and the Vice-Admiral sat back, blood coating his uniform and hands.

“Sir,” he replied, voice and face strained. 

“How bad?” Veers asked, glancing over though he couldn’t see the Corellian. 

“Bad,” said Venka grimly. “I take it no luck in tracking the shooters?” 

“No,” said Piett, and Veers could hear his deep frustration. “But they weren’t trying to kill us. Clearly someone messed up when they shot Solo.”

Bothan security came over to question them. Once this was done, and they had left their information with the local forces should they need them, the officers waited for word on Solo.

One of the Bothan medics approached.

“He’s with you gentlemen, I take it?” she asked, fur coated in human blood. Veers tried not to think about what that meant.

“Yes,” Piett answered.

“It’s serious. We can take him to hospital, but the nearest one equipped for humans is 30 minutes…”

“Can you get him to my shuttle?” Venka said abruptly and Veers looked sharply at him. “Because if it’s that long, he has a better chance on the Lady with Henley.”

“Agreed,” the Admiral said, piercing the Bothan with his hazel gaze. 

“I don’t know…” she said doubtfully. 

“We don’t have time,” Veers put in. “We have a very skilled staff who have his records on the Executor. Please get him to the Vice-Admiral’s shuttle.”

His tone of authority got through and she nodded. “All right. You’ll need to show us, sir,” she continued turning to Venka.

The officer looked at them, and Piett nodded.

“Go. We’ll meet you up there.”

They watched the grav sled as the group exited swiftly, then Piett turned to him. 

“I want to look at the security feeds, see if…..AH!”

And the Admiral went to his knees, clutching at his head, agony written on his features.

  
  


*****

Piett was willing the smuggler to live--- _ how could he ever explain to the princess _ ….? Putting this out of his head, he turned back to Veers. They could at least try to find out who was going after Solo.

“I want to look at the security feeds,” he said, glancing around the room for the places he was certain had cameras. “See if….”

_ PAIN _ . 

He was vaguely aware that he had gone to his knees, but beyond that he was being carried like a twig in a roaring hurricane of feeling. 

NEED. ANGER. FEAR. LOVE. 

He couldn’t cope, didn’t understand what was happening, he only knew that the princess needed him.

For it was her---he knew that somehow in the torrent assaulting him--- knew she was reaching for him in some way, though he couldn’t begin to explain how he knew…..

She wanted him. He needed to be with her and he  _ couldn’t…… _

No words, just feeling----massive and overwhelming feeling, and she was going to cause permanent damage….it hurt and he was powerless….

It was gone as suddenly as it came, and he found himself on hands and knees in the bar, staring at the marble floor and at his own hands, white knuckled as he tried to find some purchase against his pain. 

A warm hand was on his back, and he realized after he had breathed for a moment that Veers was kneeling beside him.

“.....Firmus. Are you with me? What happened? I’m getting you to hospital….”

“No,” he gasped, sitting back, and feeling sick.  _ Kriff, he was swaying, he couldn’t stay upright…. _

He tipped and Veers was there. Veers was always there---his stalwart friend….

Piett found himself leaning heavily against the broad chest of the General, as Veers moved them both so that he could sit more comfortably against an upturned table, and Piett just focused on breathing through the pain in his head and not throwing up.

He could hear Veers saying something over his head to one of the Bothans, but he wasn’t really listening and just tried to pull himself back together.

_ Kriffing hell.  _ She’d never done that before. And she wouldn’t either--not deliberately. He was filled with dread and fear for her. Something had happened, he was certain of it, and he needed to get to the Lady to find out. Surely his Lordship had felt that too---he could perhaps explain the situation.

Max sat with him for a few more minutes, not saying anything, just letting him recover as much as he could. 

“All right,” he said, sitting forward experimentally. Yes, he had control of his stomach again though his brain felt….tender. 

“We need to get to the Lady…” he began, but the General was already ahead of him.

“Yes. The Bothans are kindly getting us transport up to her. Firmus are you…?”   
  


“I….I don’t know how to explain it, Max, and I’d rather not discuss it here. For the moment, I feel like I do with a bad migraine.”

And bless Veers, he didn’t push for more, just got an arm around him and helped him stand. They took another moment for Piett to adjust to that and then Veers took over, steering them outside where the rain and fresh air helped to give Piett needed clarity. 

Then they were getting into a small speeder and zipping through traffic to get to the closest space port.

Piett’s commlink pinged and he flicked it open, rather sure who would be on the other end.

“Admiral. I trust you are returning to the ship.”   
  


“Yes, my Lord. Solo was injured---Admiral Venka is personally piloting….”

“I am aware. Henley just met them in the bay.”

“I apologize for our delay, I…”

“I know what happened, Admiral. Are you….alright?”

_ Well. That was not a question that had often crossed Lord Vader’s lips---certainly in regard to his officers. Further proof of Anakin Skywalker’s slow battle back to humanity. _

“I imagine I will be, my Lord, but I don’t understand….”

“I believe I can shed some light, Piett. Get here. Then we will talk.”

And the communication was cut. 

Veers was watching him, but didn’t press until they had reached a small transport ship. A Bothan lieutenant was piloting, and Piett was grateful as he was definitely  _ not _ physically capable at the moment. 

The passenger area was very comfortable, and given that they would be immediately debriefing with Lord Vader on the Lady, Piett decided he could allow himself to sprawl across several seats in an attempt to recover a bit more. 

Veers seated himself next to his head, and took his cap out of his hands.

“Would your migraine medication help do you think?” he asked as they lifted off the landing pad smoothly. 

“Worth a try I suppose,” Piett sighed, reaching into his trouser pocket for the hypo he kept on him at Henley’s orders. 

He hated that his hand was shaking slightly, but this was Max and he didn’t care. Which was evidenced when the hypo was taken from his fingers and pressed to his neck. 

_ Yes. That helped.  _

He kept his eyes closed however, against the lights in the hold. 

“Feel up to telling me what happened now?” Max asked lightly, and Piett appreciated that his friend was doing his best not to be too solicitous, knowing how the Admiral hated that.   
  


“It was…..the princess.”

Veers stiffened next to him.

“How do you mean? Is she…..?”   
  


“I don’t really know, Max. I’m hoping Lord Vader can explain more when we get to the Lady. But it was as though she was sending me all these  _ feelings… _ .” He paused and took a deep breath again, appreciating the warm hand that Veers laid on his shoulder. 

“She’s spoken with me before, using...the Force, you know that. This was…..it was just raw emotion and I don’t know that she was deliberately controlling it. But….she  _ wanted _ me. And it physically hurt that I wasn’t with her….I’m not explaining this well.”

Veers considered this. 

“So she….didn’t try to speak with you?”

  
“No. And that…..concerns me.” 

Veers blew out a breath. “Did Lord Vader seem to know what happened?”

Piett drew one knee up trying to relieve tense muscles. “I think so. He said he would ‘shed light’ on what happened. Thus, why I’m trying to prepare myself for debrief.”   
  


“After a medic looks you over,” said Veers firmly. 

Piett cracked an eye open to squint up at his friend. “This is urgent, Max, I can wait on that…”

The General met his gaze seriously. “I understand the urgency. And  _ you _ are my top priority. How effective will you be in helping your princess, if you are not healthy?”

That was terrible blackmail. It was also…..a good point. 

“Fine,” he sighed, “but we will have to convince Lord Vader.”

Veers angled him an unreadable look. “I don’t think we’ll have to do much convincing.”

Piett closed his eyes again, the image of Solo falling playing before his eyelids once more---that look of  _ surprise… _ .

“I hope Solo will be all right,” he said quietly. 

“If he got to Henley, I am sure he will be,” Veers said confidently above him. “And you cannot tell him I said that….”

The Admiral snorted lightly, and even that jostled his head.

They were quiet, each man lost in his thoughts until they were about five minutes out from the Lady. 

Piett eased himself up to a sitting position, and attempted to finger comb his hair into some sort of order before accepting his hat from Veers and putting it back on. 

The General looked him over critically. “Well. Slightly less death warmed over. More of a ‘I haven’t slept in a week’ look for you.”

Piett stared at him, unimpressed.

“Bear in mind I actually do  _ know _ what you look like when you haven’t slept in a week,” Veers said with a small smile. 

The transport landed gently, and both of them rose as the landing ramp came down. 

“That really doesn’t help me at all, Max, thanks,” he said as they made their way down to the deck of the Lady, and the waiting dark presence who somehow managed to simultaneously convey supreme control and profound impatience at the same time. 

“My Lord,” said Veers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * See Ch. 59 in Forging Ahead 'An Unusual Anniversary' 
> 
> *If YOU would like the story (even though the others didn't get it) see Ch.95 in Forging Ahead 'Sealing a Friendship'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin explains the situation to his Senior officers. The Lady would like to help Piett cope with the news he is given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every once in a while I am seized by massive insecurities as a writer. (I'm sure I'm not alone---thus why I mention it ;) ) 
> 
> This story is dealing with concepts I want to do justice to and there have been a few times I've thought about scrapping things and starting over. Rarely is it necessary to completely detonate one's work, but sometimes surgery is needed. At any rate, it can be humbling as a process, but often a good thing. So please do let me know if things aren't making sense because it will help me going forward.
> 
> And thank you as ever for reading!!

Anakin tried not to pace while he waited for the transport bringing his officers back. When he had been in the suit, and wore his cape all the time, pacing was more….majestic and imposing. The cape was still in his quarters, stored with his new armor from the 501st. As it was armorweave and useful, he had held onto it and used it on occasion. 

Currently however, he was clad in his more usual dark Jedi attire. It was far more reminiscent of the Anakin Skywalker who had been friends with Obi-Wan and loved a young Queen from Naboo. Or perhaps the General Skywalker who had led his men, who had laughed and fought with Ahsoka, and been amused by Captain Rex’s longsuffering sighs.

All this to say, without going too far down the path of painful memories, that his attire was  _ not _ as conducive to pacing. But he couldn’t help it, and Fox could give him that slight eyebrow all he wanted. If he raised it any higher, Anakin was going to take his blaster with the Force.

Not all of them were overly cynical clones with almost mystical powers over their facial muscles. 

_ Had he honed that ability under Palpatine? _ Anakin wondered.  _ Had he realized that he shouldn’t share his emotions or thoughts even then? _

He and the Commander had come to an understanding in their working relationship. They were a long way from asking questions of that nature.

The clone Commander had been quite composed when Anakin summoned him to the hangar bay and informed him what had occurred to the twins. But then  _ he _ hadn’t been utterly assaulted in the Force the way Anakin, and, he suspected, Piett had been.

_ “Hand me that vibrofuser,” he’d told Artoo, lying on his back under his ship. _

_ It was always one of the first things he did when he visited the Lady. He gave his ship a thorough going over and potential upgrade. It made Piett internally cringe, but really the man should know him by now.  _

_ And it was  _ **_necessary_ ** _. _

_ [I could just fuse it, Artoo told him, extending his arc welder.] _

_ “You can’t reach. And you know that this kind of maintenance is not for you.” _

_ [I did maintenance outside ships during battles, Artoo rejoined smartly. I am capable of any maintenance. I have done maintenance on the Lady.] _

_ “Did you ask her permission first?” _

_ [......yes.] _

_ “Exactly,” said Anakin, sighing and using the Force to get the vibrofuser himself. “And I’m not giving permission for…...shavit!!!” _

_ FATHER! _

_ Both twins at the same time and the assault was flattening him to the deck.  _

_ Images and words were flashing before him….. _

_ Help!.....Star Destroyer….Force user…..A crate containing a strange device that pulsed with sickly green light….helplessness….wrong….a red lightsaber blade….. _

_ And it was as though the connection was cut with a blunt knife. _

_ He reached for them. _

_ Luke! _ _   
  
_

_ Leia! _ _   
  
_

_ Nothing. He knew they were not dead. He knew that. But what had cut them off? It didn’t feel in any way familiar.  _

He had rolled to hands and knees under his TIE, ignoring Artoo’s panicked whistling and tried to focus through the tumult in his head. There had been an unfamiliar undercurrent in their reach…..

He used the Force to find Piett and was hit immediately with his Admiral’s distress. So then. As he suspected, Leia had reached for him as well, though likely not consciously. 

As soon as he could stand, he commed Fox. 

Now at last he could see the transport approaching and he paused near Fox, resting his hands on his belt in an old habit as the ship touched down on the polished deck of the Lady and the landing ramp hissed down. 

Piett was out first, looking white and sick, Veers right at his elbow if he needed it. Their uniforms spoke of the violence he knew had happened planetside, but both of them came to attention before him as the transport ship lifted off again.

“My Lord,” said Veers.

“Gentlemen,” he said briefly. “We need to speak in my quarters. Come.”

He turned and knew they followed, though he could sense Veers’ strong unhappiness over the state of his friend. 

Piett himself was still clearly processing what had happened, and doing his best to appear as though he should still be walking. Happily, a medic would be waiting for them, which should both assuage Veers and dispel any of Anakin’s own doubts over the Admiral’s fitness. 

As they approached the doors to his quarters, not only was a medic waiting for them, with his bag, but a young lieutenant who clearly wanted to sag in relief when he spotted them, but straightened himself instead.

“Lieutenant Scraps,” Anakin said somewhat sternly. “You were not requested.”   
  


“No, my Lord. But ah, it is understood that when the Admiral is on board, I am not to be far behind.”

Piett was giving the boy a warm smile and, while Fox was mostly impassive, he gave a slight head nod of approval.

“You may wait in my conference room,” Anakin told him. “When we have finished our debrief, you will be summoned.”

“Thank you, Scraps,” said Piett quietly, and they entered Anakin’s private quarters.

“My Lord,” Veers began, and Anakin held up a hand to forestall him.

“You will note, General, the presence of a medic. I would think you would be more observant.”

He ignored the man’s huff and turned to Piett. “You will sit there, Admiral, and allow the medic to check you over. Then we can talk about what has occurred.”

“Veers was involved in the fire fight as well,” Piett pointed out calmly, obeying the order. Anakin could feel his relief to be sitting down, but also his utter determination to deal with the situation, and his underlying torrent of worry for Leia.

Oh, Luke too, the Admiral was fond of his son, but he loved Leia like his own daughter and was projecting the same levels of anxiety Anakin himself felt. 

“Bothan authorities have given me information regarding what happened in the bar,” he informed his men. “General you will at least get a scan.”

He felt Veers’ annoyance and Piett’s satisfaction, and recalled once more (would he ever not feel it?) a time when he had a friend to feel those things with and about. 

The medic finished swiftly. 

“Admiral, I’m going to give you a stronger dose of a similar medication for your head. Otherwise, there’s nothing some rest won’t help. General, you’re fine.”   
  


Veers shot Piett a triumphant look and the Admiral rolled his eyes.

Once the medic was gone, Anakin launched into the situation.

“I believe that my children have been taken.”

All of his men were still.

“By whom, my Lord?” asked Piett after a beat.

“That I do not know.”

  
  
Fox, unsurprisingly, asked the hard question.

“How do you know they are alive, General?”   
  


“I would have felt their deaths in the Force,” Anakin managed, and felt Piett’s wince even though he didn’t show it outwardly. “This was as though they were cut off. They were able to convey that they were under attack and that a Force user is involved. I have ordered the Lady to their last coordinates and I hope to sense their signature there and gain insight.”

He turned to face Piett squarely. “Before we discuss that further, however, we need to talk about what happened to you, Admiral.”

Piett sat a little straighter, and Anakin allowed himself a small smile at the action.

“You….felt my daughter’s call didn’t you?”

Veers and Fox were keenly interested. 

“I….yes, my Lord, but not with words. I’m not quite sure how to explain it.”

“No, but I think I can. I also think I may provide a little more relief for you than the medic. If you would permit me, Admiral, I would like to use the Force to ease what my daughter accidentally did.”

Piett hesitated ever so slightly. Anakin understood, given that Piett had experienced some rather traumatic things on his mind from Force users.

“Ah, yes, my Lord, thank you.”

Anakin translated his movements carefully so as not to make this harder on Piett as he placed his hand to the side of his head and…..there. Yes, as he had suspected, she had not realized. It was happily an easy thing to heal, even with his limited abilities. And it gave him more insight into what he already believed in regard to the connection his Admiral had with Leia.

He removed his hand and appreciated that Piett was steady even though his pulse was thundering madly.

“Thank you, my Lord. That is….considerably better.”

“Now as to what happened.”

Anakin motioned Veers to sit and didn’t bother doing so with Fox as he knew the commander would refuse.

“My children called to me together, deliberately. However, I believe that my daughter subconsciously called to you as well, Admiral. You came to her mind in that moment. Could you describe how it felt to you?”

Piett glanced around at all of them, clearly uncomfortable with feeling so scrutinized.

“I….it was just emotions, my Lord. Want, need, fear…...love. And I couldn’t respond….it hurt.”

Which was a massive understatement no doubt.

“Yes. It would do,” Anakin responded. He turned and began to pace slowly. “Piett. You are in a rather…. _ unique _ position. I know of no one else who is non Force sensitive who has worked so closely with numerous Force sensitives---Force sensitives who are all related by blood. I think that has had an impact as well.”

“On what, my Lord?” This was Veers. Piett merely watched him with tired eyes.

“On the connection that Piett has to my family. Very specifically to my daughter. Were you Force sensitive, Admiral, you would have a fairly unbreakable bond with her. As it is you clearly have a bond of some nature. Anyone else should not have really felt what Leia did because it was not deliberate. But the fact that it had such a profound impact on you tells me a great deal.”   
  
He swung around to pin the man with his gaze. “Have you….had feelings that you couldn’t trace? Couldn’t explain recently?”

He knew immediately from Piett’s face that he had.

He nodded. “You have become far more sensitive to the Force.”

“Wait.” Fox spoke at last. “Are you saying the Admiral has…… _power_?”   
  


Anakin smiled grimly. “No. Piett is not Force sensitive like that. Perhaps a more accurate way to put it is the Admiral has become…..Skywalker sensitive.”

Veers coughed in disbelief.

“ _ How _ ?”   
  


“It’s been easier for you to talk to my daughter in your head, hasn’t it, Piett?”

“Yes.”

“And you have had Luke and myself communicate with you like that at different times as well.”

“Yes, but my Lord, I don’t see how….”

“Like a muscle that is used over and over, Admiral. I rather suspect that if Henley did a brain scan for you (only if you allow it of course) we would find that there are neural pathways there which are now being utilized. Pathways most other beings don’t use.”

There was a pause in the room.

“The Force is all around and in everything. There are those who are more sensitive innately. But like I said you are unique. This new awareness of yours is because of work and practice, and well, a _focus_ on my family. You have developed this specific sensitivity through consistent use and...powerful emotional attachment. And thus, this connection has grown. You won’t have….abilities, but I think you will find that you may have what many beings call a ‘sixth sense’ when it comes to my family. As I said---Skywalker sensitive.”

Piett blinked, and Veers was doing his best to hide a smile. 

“I’m afraid there’s more, Admiral….”   
  


He could feel Piett bracing himself even though he was already very weary from these unusual experiences.

“How so, my Lord?”

“Well….those emotions that you are sensing….it is of course possible, that they could be Leia’s. However, as seen, she needs to experience something strongly and, I think, reach to you specifically for you to sense those. But….there is someone else whose emotions you could be sensing. It…..is a by-product of your connection to my daughter…..”

Piett’s eyes were huge, and he once again didn’t need to speak for Anakin to sense that he understood where this was going. 

The Admiral’s eyes darted to Veers, and then Fox. 

Anakin answered the unasked question. “Commander Fox will need to know this information as he will be an integral part of our search for my children.”

“Firmus.” Veers was radiating concern. “What is it?”

“I…..recently, I’ve been sensing little things like….satisfaction, or….. _ affection _ . Sometimes even amusement I think.” Piett blew out a breath and then looked at the General, not Anakin, with a galaxy weary expression. 

_ Yes, this would be an interesting one for Veers to swallow, and his Admiral was doing rather well given the enormity of this.  _

“I…..I think that I’m sensing the Lady.”

Another very weighty silence.

“Well.” Veers looked at Anakin who returned the look calmly. He was reasonably confident the General would be an anchor here, but he understood the Admiral’s mixed feelings in the Force. 

“Is this likely to…. _increase_?” Piett asked, and there was definitely some apprehension there.

“If by that you mean, will you be able to speak to the Lady as I do, then no I do not think so. I think you will sense her, but all due respect, Admiral, you are not Force sensitive like that.”

“ _Skywalker_ sensitive,” Veers repeated, and there was definitely a smile in that tone.

Piett sighed deeply, and placed his head in his hands.

“Kriffing, _kriffing_ hells. And I thought the insanity couldn’t get any worse….”

“Firmus.”

Veers’ calm tones were just what was needed. “I’m sure neither Commander Fox nor myself blame you for Skywalker insanity.”

Fox allowed the corner of his mouth to curl.  _ Cheeky bastard. _

“Certainly not,” the clone commander stated evenly. 

“I may choose a  _ different _ term,” Anakin put in as Piett gave his friend deep gratitude in a glance. “However, Piett, I see this as a great asset. Don’t mistake me,” he said as Veers raised an eyebrow, and Piett tilted his chin in a way that managed to convey a great deal of doubt. “I am in no way diminishing the fact that this is not easy for you, Admiral. Far from it. And I will help you as much as I can. However, I would ask you to consider two things at the moment.”

He paused and watched the three of them. Fox was his typical, icy calm self, though Anakin could tell he was interested in this development. Veers was as ever, supportive of his friend, but not entirely sure how to proceed.

And Piett was doing well at keeping a calm, if strained exterior, though internally he was exhausted and overwhelmed.

“First,” Anakin stated, “this means you and the Lady can respond together with unprecedented teamwork when we go into battle. A huge advantage if she can warn you.”

Piett considered this and glanced up as he was wont to do. He smiled suddenly, and Anakin knew that the Lady must have projected something at the Admiral.

“What did she give you?” he asked knowingly.

“I...believe she is pleased about that, my Lord.”   
  


Anakin knew that she was---she had been battering him with thoughts as this discussion progressed.

“She is.”   
  


Piett shifted to give his attention once more to his commander.

“And what is the second thing, sir?”

“I believe, Admiral, that you just might have a chance to help us find my children.”

Piett’s eyes darted to Veers’ and back.

“My Lord, _surely_ …..if you cannot sense them, _I_ can’t….”   
  


Anakin turned to face the viewport. It was a stretch he knew.

“It is merely my...hope I suppose, Admiral. But, given that the bond between you and my daughter is not the same as would be found in two Force users, I am wondering if perhaps whatever is blocking  _ that _ connection would not recognize  _ your _ connection.”

He turned back around to face Piett’s puzzled eyes.

“My Lord, how would I go about trying to find the princess….?”

“I honestly don’t know, Piett. I think the best I can tell you….”

( _ And somewhere Obi-Wan was laughing his kriffing blue face off) _

“....is to trust your feelings.”

Fox had his arms crossed on his chest. He hated this sort of talk passionately, and was impatient to hear what orders Anakin may have for him.

“Commander, once we reach the last known coordinates for my children, I hope to have more direction. Whether we do or not, I will have a mission for you from that point.”

“All right, sir.”

Anakin knew he would hate this next part.

“And I will be accompanying you.”

The skin around the clone’s eyes tightened slightly, but it was the only indication Fox gave about his reaction to that news. 

“You…..are leaving the Lady, my Lord?” asked Veers.

“It may be necessary in order to get some questions answered,” Anakin replied. “But I will explain that more fully later. Admiral, you need to rest. I’m making it a direct order. We have six hours to the coordinates. You are to spend most of that time sleeping. We will assemble in the Admiral’s conference room when we arrive to assess the situation.”

Various murmurs of assent were given and his officers departed.

Anakin reached through the stars once more.

_ Luke. _

_ Leia. _

Nothing but silence.

  
  


****

<Her Admiral was aware now. He  _ knew _ . She had wondered for some time if he had felt her emotions. She had noted him become startled and his breathing would increase. All physical indicators that he was surprised or anxious, and that had seemed to coincide with some of her feelings…..>

<He walked to his quarters, and she could see from all his physical indicators that he was rather beyond his endurance. The Loyal One was with him. Good.>

_ “Firmus, I’m just saying, I’m happy to relax on your sofa for a while. No one is trying to keep you from the action. But after what happened….and what we know, you need to sleep.” _

_ “I know that, Veers, thank you. But with everything that we’ve just learned, how likely do you think that is?” _

_ They entered the Admiral’s quarters, and Piett began shrugging out of his duty jacket. The Loyal One stood in a way that told her he was not quite sure what to do. _

_ “Look, Piett…..damn it, I do understand. I don’t think I can sleep either. But I didn’t have a Force cry for help knock me over. And it literally did that to you.” _

<Yes. The Dark One had explained much to her in the last 24 hours. She had been wondering about her Admiral, and she understood more now. And she could not help but be interested to see if she could sense his feelings now that he was conscious of the nature of what was happening to him. But. He must reach for her. She could be patient. Her first priority was to take care of him.>

_ “Yes,” he sighed, sitting to remove his boots. “And leaving aside completely the utterly bizarre position I find myself in with regard to the….Force, I am chiefly concerned about who may have taken the princess and her brother.” _

<And he didn’t reach for her, but she was reasonably certain she was feeling his anxiety and fear for the Dear One. It was not just his physical signs she was reading.>

_ “How is Solo faring?” the Admiral asked, neatly putting his boots to the side of the sofa as he always did. _

<She began heating his tea kettle. It would help calm him. Perhaps help him to sleep. And maybe…..reach to her?>

_ “Henley says he’ll make it. That the decision to take him to the Lady was the right one. Venka commed me an hour ago to let me know. And well done to him. I hope he’s resting too---that was intense.” _

<The Loyal One sat down with a sigh and undid his jacket latch, toeing his boots off less neatly than her Admiral.>

_ “Firmus. I’m going to stay here. I’ll look over Herd reviews. No….” he put a hand up as her Admiral opened his mouth. “If this situation was reversed, do you think for a Kessel second that you would allow me to kick you out?” _

_ The Admiral sighed and rubbed at his temples. “No. Very well, Max. I just…..sleep is so far from what my mind desires…..” _

<I can help, she wanted to tell him. I can help, but you need to reach to me first.>

_ The kettle pinged and both men looked over at it.  _

_ “Well,” said the General with lifted eyebrows. “Someone else has some idea of what you need I see.” _

<Yes. That was very astute of the Loyal One. He was learning her as well, though not like her Admiral. Her Admiral who was looking up thoughtfully now... and please, my Steadfast One, bridge this communication of ours…..>

_ “What are you thinking, Piett?” asked the Loyal One. _

_ “I’m….I’m wondering how this works with the Lady. I mean….can she...feel  _ **_my_ ** _ emotions?” _

_ The Loyal One looked at her Admiral as he rose, and made his way to the kettle to get his tea steeping. _

_ “She clearly can sense a great deal about you, Firmus.” _

_ “Yes, but that could be due to her sensors and biometric readings. At least----I always assumed that. And I know she’s sentient, I just…..this is another level for me to take in.” _

_ The Loyal One nodded. “Well. No time like the present. Ask her.” _

<Well done, Loyal One, she said, even though he couldn’t hear it. You are one of my favorites.>

And her Admiral looked up at the ceiling abruptly. He had felt her approval. She knew it.

“ _ What?” the Loyal One asked. _

_ “She’s…..ah, she’s happy with you for the suggestion I think.” _

_ “Well at least one of you appreciates my sparkling intellect.” _

_ “Lady….” began her Admiral carefully, bringing his tea back to the sofa. “Can you…..sense my feelings? Not just my biological or physical reactions?” _

<Not yet, she said. How could she convey what he needed to do? She tried by sending him her disappointment.>

_ “Well?” asked the Loyal One. _

_ “I….I’m not sure. She’s….disappointed? So perhaps she can’t….I thought Lord Vader suggested that she could.” _

_ “Hm…” the Loyal One rose and got the caf machine started. “Don’t look at me, Firmus, I’m not the Skywalker whisperer around here.” _

_ “Stars, Max,” her Admiral groaned. “This cannot get out. You know that.” _ _   
  
_

_ “It won’t, Piett. You know I won’t say anything---I understand the confidential nature of this information.” _

_ “Lady, I seem to feel your emotions. How can I help you to sense mine?” _

<That was the question. She projected her fondness for him, how she thought of him---her Admiral. Steadfast. Leader. Her heart. He would not get all those details, but they were all wrapped in the strength of the fond feeling she was sending him.>

_ He smiled broadly and took a sip of tea.  _

_ “Well thank you for that, Lady. I feel the same way, I assure you….” _

<And it happened. He was thinking of her, and the connection was made as he returned the sentiment. His pride in her. His love for her and all the aspects of her operations....>

<He coughed on his tea, and set the mug down on his table swiftly before he spilled. She had felt his emotion! She had  _ felt _ it! She was elated. She was used to sensing the Dear One’s feelings, and the Dark One’s. But this was different.  _ He _ was different.>

_ “What happened?” the Loyal One asked, immediately on the alert.  _

_ “She….that was...I don’t even know how to begin to describe that, Veers. Some sort of connection just happened. Didn’t it, Lady?” _

<Yes! The connection was there now. And….his neural pathways were far different from others. She would need to be more careful with him. The Dark One was right---they could not speak the way she did with the Dear One and the Dark One. He did not have their power. But what joy! She felt like she did when she had discovered that the Dark One could speak with her.>

_ Her Admiral laughed and his friend looked at him in surprise. _

_ “She can’t tell you jokes or anything can she?” asked the Loyal One. _

_ “No, Max, she’s just so kriffing happy, and it’s….infectious. Stars, this is strange.” _

<She felt him concentrating on their link, and then he sent her his gratitude for all that she had been to him, and all that she was.>

_ “What’s it like?” the Loyal One asked curiously. _

_ “It’s…...well, have you ever been in a situation where you’re thinking something  _ **_at_ ** _ someone? Like if you think it hard enough they will hear you, and do or say the thing you want?” _

_ “Often. Any meeting where Ozzel might open his mouth, and it was going to be a bad idea.” _

_ Her Admiral chuckled. “All right. It’s like that. At least that’s how it feels at the moment. It’s different from the princess.” _

<And immediately over their link, she felt his _grief, fear, uncertainty_ \--come roaring back. I will help, she told him. Together you and I will look for them.>

_ Her Admiral looked very weary suddenly.  _

<Sleep, she told him. I am taking us to find them. You can rest. I am here.>

_ He looked up once more and gave her a small sad smile. _

_ “Thank you, Lady. I can tell you’re trying to reassure me.” _

_ The Loyal One shook his head. “Grasping her communication with light was hard enough. This is going to take a while.” _

<She flashed a green light for him>

_ “I don’t know if that really helps at the moment, Lady,” he told her. _

_ Her Admiral rose stiffly, “I think she’s teasing you, Max,” he said. _

_ “Yes, that right there. The fact that you know that…..Force.” He smiled. “I hope you’re going to try and sleep, Firmus.” _

_ “I am,” her Admiral said. _

<She sent him strong approval. His response was…. Amused? A little irritated? True. He did not like protocol: Mother Hen. Too bad.>

<He was saying good-night to the Loyal One and then he was in his sleeping area, and changing into his sweats.>

  
  
_ “I’m not sure how I’ll sleep worrying about where the princess and her brother are,” he told her, sliding under his blankets. _

<She sent him strong feelings of security. Of comfort and reassurance. It was the best she could do for him. And it seemed to work as her scan of his biological function showed muscles relaxing and heart rate slowing.>

_ “That….is rather remarkable,” he said, yawning. “Thank you.” _

<He slept and she felt profound satisfaction with herself. She assessed the Loyal One. Sipping caf and reading a datapad on her Admiral’s sofa. She sent him the green light.>

“ _ Thank you,” he murmured and kept reading. _

<She found the Dark One. He is sleeping, she told him, proudly.>

<I see that he discovered how to share his feelings with you, Lady, the Dark One said, pleased with both of them.>

<Yes. My Admiral is different from you and the Dear One. But the brains of humans are so marvelous! She knew he was amused by her enthusiasm.>

<I am glad you think so, Lady, he told her. Now we need to find my children.>

<His sorrow was vast and almost overwhelming, even for her.>

<We will, Dark one, she told him, projecting all her assurance at him. You have us all. My Admiral. The Loyal one. The Red one…>

<The Red one? He asked, puzzled. I do not…..do you mean  _ Fox _ ?>   
  


<Yes. Of course--his name and his helmet denoted this. She was somewhat surprised the humans did not refer to him as the Red one, given these aspects.>

<She sensed his amusement. Yes, he told her, I suppose in many ways that Fox can be useful here. And I have you, Lady. I am very aware of that.>

<Yes. She was satisfied. He had allies. She would remind him. And they would find his children. And then. _Then_ she would deal with those who had taken them.>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the villains of the piece. Fox contemplates the situation and Veers does his best to assist Piett.

Twenty years.

Twenty years she had built to this moment. 

Trained and suffered. Broken and remade. Seen the weak milk of the Light, and had drunk deeply of the profound power of the Dark. 

She had found hope and purpose with her new Master when she had grown discontent and been rejected by the Jedi. 

But then….

He had betrayed her. Rejected her. Never enough. Not for Luminara Unduli. Not for Sidious. Always second to another. In this case, she had been cast aside like the empty husk of a karka fruit because the Emperor favored Jade. 

But she had laughed last. He had been toppled in a marvelous turn of irony (oh, the Force knew irony. The Son had taught her that. The Daughter too in a certain way, though she was dead.)

And Anakin Skywalker lived, along with his progeny. 

Bariss could handle their moment of triumph. She had felt the moment that Sidious died from her place on Coruscant. No doubt all his other Hands and Pawns had felt it as well. She had immediately gone to work, swiftly moving to the secret vaults below the Palace to take what she needed. 

The guards there were powerful, but none had the Force as she did. She had made short work of them as she retrieved the artifacts and scrolls she knew to be there. 

And she began her quest. She would be _more_ than enough. She would show the galaxy what power was. But she was not driven by a need to control everything or grasp merely for the sake of grasping. She was not Sidious. Neither was she like the Imperial military leaders she was working with. She did not need to rule a galaxy. She just needed to know that she  _ could _ .

And at last…….at last she had found what she was looking for. Two years after Palpatine’s death she found the elusive Mortis. A planet shrouded in secrecy and vague references. But.  _ She _ had found it. 

And with it-----with it she had at last found someone who shared her desires. Who had been overlooked, cast aside, and imprisoned. They had struck a bargain. She would get him away from Mortis. And he would give her the power she needed to break the New Republic. And with it---Anakin Skywalker.

He had raged with such fury when she told him the Chosen one lived. She had thought she would die then as boulders the size of star ships whirled around her. But at last his anger abated, and she told him of Skywalker’s fall. Of Darth Vader. Of the children for whom he returned to the light. 

“A brother and a sister?” he had asked with keen interest. 

She had affirmed this and he did not explain his curiosity. She told him of her desire to crush Anakin Skywalker. Then she would be content to live happily in her piece of the galaxy she helped give back to the Empire. To the Dark Side.

She explained her search for the artifact she wished to bend to her will. 

“Yes,” he agreed. “The Chosen one defeated me before. But if you are utilizing the power of his progeny as well as my own power….your idea has great merit. I will help you.”

And at last, after they had worked for 8 long months, they found a way to bend the artifact from Palpatine’s hoard to do what they wished.

The opportunity had been too delicious. It had been child’s play to find out where the Skywalker spawn were going. Plenty of time to get their plans in order. 

That twin bond was special and unique. Bariss had felt the Son’s interest within her mind even as she flung a hand out and, using his power and hers, tossed them both to the deck. 

She watched them now from the observation viewport, the Son looking through her eyes as well. It was a strange feeling---having someone else residing in her body. It was also hugely powerful and exhilarating. 

Both Skywalkers were being kept heavily sedated until they reached their destination. The Son had deep interest in Moraband and she had told him all she knew from Palpatine. There was no doubt more they could learn, but that would require another raid of Palpatine’s secret vaults. The Son had been insistent and even now, their agents were on their way there to take as much as they could.

_ “The girl,” the Son purred in her mind. “She has much anger. I look forward to utilizing that.”  _

_ “The boy looks like him,” she returned, eyes running over the fair hair, and she knew the closed eyes to be that bright, depthless blue.  _

_ “Much shorter, though,” said the Son in amusement. “Who was the mother?” _

_ “It was supposedly this big secret, but we all knew he and Padme’ were in love. There was a secret marriage--Sidious told me. She was Padme’ Amidala of Naboo.” _

_ “A Queen. Well. The Chosen one had aspirations then.” _

_ “I don’t think so,” she returned thoughtfully. “Not then at least. They loved each other. He so much so, that he became very easily manipulated by Sidious.” _

_ “Hmmm. So he will come for love. How weak. I’m sorry to have missed his Sith state. It must have been glorious.” _

_ Not the word she would have used, but she could see that from his point of view it would be so. _

_ “He sees himself as seeking to make restitution now,” she said scornfully.  _

_ The Son laughed and for a moment as she looked at her reflection in the glass, she saw the red of his eyes glowing back at her. _

_ “Well. We will give him that opportunity won’t we?” he smiled.  _

Bariss placed a hand to the viewport. “Yes. We will.”

  
  


*****

Fox sat in his spartan quarters a glass of whiskey in his hand. He did not imbibe too often, but the situation rather called for it he thought.

Time to categorize. To put the facts in a logical sort of order in his head so that he could process this without needless amounts of emotion. 

  1. Han Solo had been shot and nearly killed. However, both Piett and Veers, as well as Venka had been adamant that their attackers had seemed intent on capture. They were firm in their belief that Solo had been hit accidentally. Veers had been sure Solo was the target and Fox was inclined to agree. The Bothan authorities had sent them the test results of the drink--a powerful sedative had been placed in it. That combined with the security footage he had reviewed led to one conclusion: Someone had attempted to kidnap Solo.
  2. Commander Skywalker and Princess Organa had been kidnapped virtually simultaneously with the first incident. Fox did not believe in coincidence. He had seen too much. Somehow the events were connected.
  3. The Executor was…...sentient. He had had suspicions about the ship, but this was rather immense. Further, she communicated with select people and in various ways. He wondered how Piett was coping. ‘Skywalker sensitive’. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone. And now apparently…..he could _feel_ the ship’s emotion? Poor chakaar. Fox took a drink.
  4. General Skywalker had a mission. And it involved the two of them. Fox took another drink.



Fox’s door chimed.

As if he knew that he was being thought of, General Skywalker was seeking admittance to Fox’s quarters. He sighed and set his drink down before rising and pushing the pad to let the man in. 

“General.” He turned without waiting for a return greeting and knew that Skywalker had followed him in. 

“Thank you, Commander. I wished to speak privately before we meet with the Admiral and the General in a couple hours.”

Was it already that close? Fox studied him. 

“This is about the mission you have for us, sir?”

“It is,” Skywalker nodded. “I didn’t want you to be caught off guard in front of the others.”

A pause.

“I’m going to hate this aren’t I?” Fox said, turning to the whiskey bottle and helping himself to some more. “Drink, sir?”

Skywalker snorted. “Never thought I’d hear those words from you.”

“I wouldn’t expect you’ll hear them again.”

“Well given that, yes, please.”

Fox handed him a glass as well and motioned for the General to sit and to his surprise, he did, the chair creaking a little under the weight of the durasteel.

Skywalker took a hefty gulp and then stared at his glass. For a brief moment Fox saw the father anguished over his children. He didn’t need that. He needed to keep Skywalker at a distance. Because if he showed that weakness it would be harder for Fox to keep at bay his own feelings over the situation. He had trained hard tonight after all. 

By himself. 

No bright smile and flippant remarks about his age.

No spectacular flips over Fox’s strikes.

No lightsabers or laughter. 

The younger Skywalker was tolerable company. It was  _ not _ attachment. He wasn’t Piett for kriff’s sake. Luke had no need of a father figure---he had a father. 

_ But he’s your friend _ , whispered a rebellious voice.

The General looked up at him. “I’ll keep it simple, Fox. You and I…..we’ve come to a sort of….understanding, would you say?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I will do anything to get my children back, Commander, and that includes sacrificing myself for them. If it comes to that and you are in a position to help make that decision, I am telling you to do so.”

“Understood, sir.”

Skywalker nodded sharply. “I know I can count on you to do that. Now. As to our mission. Luke managed to project something at me. An artifact of some kind. I think I recognize it, though I do not know its use. There was a red lightsaber as well….”

“That seems rather broad to try and track them, sir.” Fox hated getting into this mystical crap. He’d always hated it, but after Palpatine and the order….well. He knew it was there. He just tried not to think about it too much. 

“Well actually…..think about it, Fox. After Order 66, there are precious few Jedi to look for. And none of them wield a red blade. So we’re looking for a Hand.”

“Or a Sith,” Fox said bluntly.

The General stared at him for a moment. Then he took a drink. “Or that.”

“Anyway,” he continued, “One way to speed things up is to get information on Palpatine’s Hands. Or any remaining Sith we don’t know about. I want to go to Coruscant.”

Fox’s stomach clenched.

“And  _ I _ have to come because……?”   
  


“You think I like it any better than you, Commander?” Skywalker growled. “I need your expertise and your knowledge of Palpatine’s little hide aways. I would imagine you know them better than I do. I…..did my best stay away from that damned planet. I knew he had places for all the things he had me, and others, hunting out for him. I made sure to memorize the locations of some of these items. But you would know the rest in the bowels of the palace.”

“Sir……” Fox rubbed at his forehead. “Do you know what I mean when I say that that place is dar’yaim?”

And surprisingly, Skywalker nodded. “I do. And I understand that very well. I feel the same.”

He smiled grimly at Fox. “Don’t look surprised, Commander.”

Fox knew he hadn’t looked surprised. He didn’t do that look. 

“You were surprised, I know it. Do you think I can work with the 501st for twenty years and  _ not _ pick up some Mando’a?”

Smug bastard.

The General raised an eyebrow and took another drink. 

“At any rate, I wanted to speak to you now so it wasn’t something I sprang on you. But Fox, I think it is imperative. The Force is urging me….” he broke off. 

“I need you, Commander.”

Well, somehow it seemed like his Force would have just the sort of ironic humor to send him back to that planet.

He sighed. “Yes, sir.”

The General nodded. “Thank you,” he said quietly. Then he held out his glass.

Fox realized what he wanted a second later and touched his to it.

“Haat, Ijaa, Haa’it,” he said.

“Truth, honor, vision,” Skywalker agreed, and they both drank. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Veers stretched a sore neck. That would teach him to fall asleep over a data pad. Even Piett's comfortable sofa couldn’t prevent the aching muscles. 

_ What had woken him? _ _   
  
_

A green light filled the room and he smelled caf brewing.

_ Well. High favor indeed. _

“Thank you, Lady,” he said looking up. “Are you going to wake the Admiral, or shall I?”

He took her white light to mean that she would do so.

Smiling, he rose and stretched before moving to the caf machine to get himself a cup. He noted she had started the water as well, for Piett’s tea.

“I stand by what I said,” he murmured softly. “You love your Admiral.”

The cream dispenser spat a bit at him, getting caf on his uniform. And that  _ could _ just be a coincidence…..

Piett wandered out with a huge yawn and Veers chuckled.

“Well. Actually slept then. Did she have to wake you or were you already up?”   
  


“She woke me. Unusual I know.” He smiled as he saw the kettle whirring away, and ran a hand through his tousled hair. “Still bizarre to have these emotions just….show up in my senses.”   
  


He made some tea. “How long do we have until we meet Fox and Lord Vader?”

Veers checked the chronometer. “About thirty minutes. How are you feeling this morning?”

He kept the tone casual and Piett responded in kind.

“No headache happily. Whatever his Lordship did, it really helped.”

“Well good then. I’m going to head to my own quarters and get a shower and change into a fresh uniform.” He downed the rest of his caf and snagged his cap off of a side table.

“Max.”

He paused to look back at his friend, who still had that air of command even in his Imperial sweats and socks.

“Thank you, for being here. That helped too, I assure you.”

“No nightmares?” Veers asked knowingly.

“No nightmares,” the Admiral affirmed.

“Anytime, Firmus,” he said and exited. 

Accordingly, they met up once more in the Admiral’s conference room to find that Lord Vader was already there, watching out the big viewports as the mighty engines slowed and the Lady arrived at her destination.

He turned.

“Gentlemen. I trust you are feeling more yourself, Admiral?”   
  


Piett raised an eyebrow quizzically. “I discovered yesterday that not only can your daughter reach across the galaxy and knock me over with her feelings, my ship is keen to share an emotional connection as well. So….I’m still figuring out what feeling like ‘myself’ means now, my Lord.”

And Veers witnessed Lord Vader do something he’d seen maybe three times in his whole career.

He laughed.

Real. Not filled with foreboding, cynicism or cruelty.

It transformed his scarred face and gave the General a glimpse of Anakin Skywalker as he was. 

“Oh, Piett. That is a very perceptive answer. I assure you, that you are still  _ you _ . This does not change who you are.”

His friend sighed.

“My Lord….”

“I know, Admiral, and I promise I’m not trying to read you, but….well….”

“If you say the words ‘Skywalker sensitive,’ my Lord, I will not be responsible for my actions,” Piett said in his best ‘Admiral’ tones. 

“True though,” Lord Vader said, and Fox entered the room. 

“Now that we’re here, I will share the next steps. Commander Fox and I intend to head to Coruscant in the next few hours. We have some digging to do.”

Veers had not expected that and could tell that Firmus was equally surprised.

“Coruscant, my Lord?”

“I cannot say much more at the moment, Admiral. I believe there is information there that can help find my children---perhaps shed some light on what we’re up against here. But….we are now at the last known coordinates for my children. As I mentioned last night, I have been blocked from them in the Force. But I have wondered whether whatever is blocking that connection would recognize your connection, Piett.”

Veers glanced at his friend. He stood straight, hands clenched behind his back. 

“What would you like me to do my Lord?”

“I want you to relax first, Admiral.”

Piett did so marginally. His Lordship smiled at him. 

“I know you are feeling overwhelmed, Piett. I am sorry that there is not time for you to deal with all of the things that have come your way. But…”

“I understand, sir,” the Admiral said, and he was strained but resolute. “I wish to get them back as well. I will do what it takes.”

Lord Vader nodded in approval. “All right. We’ll give it a try. And it’s only a theory Piett. If it doesn’t work, that is not on you.”

His friend inclined his head. “I will do my best.”

“Think about my daughter. Focus on the intangible things rather than what she looks or sounds like. Instead think about what she means to you, the things you associate with her.”

Veers watched Piett’s face soften as things came to mind. 

“Very good. Now.” Lord Vader was watching him intently.

“They were here. In this location in the Arkanis sector. And this is as far as I can sense their presence. This is where she called to you, without meaning…”

Piett stiffened suddenly, and his hazel eyes grew wide with stunned surprise. 

“What happened?” asked their commander with great interest. 

“I….it’s not very definitive, my Lord.”   
  


“It wouldn’t be, Piett. I recall saying that I think you should trust your feelings.”   
  


“Then, my Lord, I think we should head toward the Expansion region.”

  
  
“Rather broad location,” Fox commented dryly.

Piett gave him a rather exasperated look. “I believe we are all clear on the fact that I am not a Jedi, Commander Fox.”

The clone raised a hand in surrender.

“Of course, Admiral.”   
  


“I am of the opinion, that this will unfold as you go, Admiral. Continue to try and locate my daughter in the way I just mentioned. Trust your gut. We will remain in close contact and rendezvous with you as soon as we can. Questions?”

Lord Vader paused and looked around at them all. “Then, the Force be with us all.” He hefted a duffel and he and Commander Fox left the conference room.

Piett let out a breath and moved to sink into one of the chairs around the large conference table. Veers came to stand beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

_ Such a small form on which the Force had placed a great deal of responsibility over the years. _

“Just reminding you that you’re not alone, Firmus,” he said quietly as Piett looked up at him.

“Thank you, Max. I just…...there’s a lot riding on my gut instinct here.”

“I’ve always trusted that, friend of mine.”

Piett nodded, and then bowed his head for a moment, drawing himself together before pulling out his commlink and getting the bridge.

“This is the Admiral. Set course for the Stennes Node.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chaakar- bastard
> 
> dar'yaim--no longer home, abandoned


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return at last to our Jedi twins. They meet their captor and Leia has an idea. Meanwhile, Anakin and Fox face the realities of working together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you can bear with me as this one will be slower in posting than previous stories. Christmas and life etc and I'm sure you all have many things on your plates as well!
> 
> I assure you that part of the slower posting is because of the wealth of material I'm working on, including this story. :) My muses show up in teams and this time around they are all quite aggressive.
> 
> It's lovely to have lots of ideas, but it means slower production for each story as each muse clamors for attention so thank you for your patience! :) 
> 
> As always, I deeply appreciate your thoughts!

Luke woke up as though someone had flipped a switch in his mind. He took some deep, centering breaths, assessing himself. Nothing damaged. It wasn’t even like the after effects of a stun blast. 

_ What had she done? _

Because he did remember. Yellow skin and slim frame. Strange black tatoos on her face…..

He opened his eyes to take stock of his surroundings. For a moment, he could be on Tatooine. Everything had a dusty sandstone hue. But Luke  _ knew _ the feel of Tatooine, deep within his bones. He didn’t need the unfamiliar building surrounding him to tell him this wasn’t his home planet. 

Some sort of temple?

It was HUGE. And ancient. He could feel that somehow. The roof soared overhead, supported by massive arches. One could describe them as graceful perhaps, but Luke wouldn’t. There was a sense of well…..menace. That was the word. 

His hands were shackled in front of him and attached by a length of chain to the base of one of the pillars. And near his feet….

“Leia!” 

She lay unmoving, similarly bound to the same pillar.

He reached for her in the Force and stopped abruptly.

“Ah!”

It had….what had just  _ happened _ ? Never in his life had reaching in the Force  _ hurt _ like that. He wasn’t cut off from it then, but _kriffing_ hell, what was that?

He looked around more closely. Further up the room were huge steps leading to some sort of massive altar, roughly the size of an AT-ST.

Directly across from them on the floor was a huge circular mosaic of some white stone. The very center of it however, was black, and upon that center rested the object he had glimpsed earlier in that crate…..

It pulsed occasionally with its sickly green light. It was not natural, not a stone or a gem. It had clearly been  _ made _ . 

“Awake I see.”   
  


He whipped his head over to see the Mirialan coming slowly down the big steps toward him. 

He couldn’t feel her presence. But he wasn’t cut off from the Force.  _ What was going on? _

She laughed.

“Oh, little Jedi. There is  _ so _ much you don’t know about the workings of the Force.”

“What do you want with us?” he shot at her.

She strode gracefully and with purpose to stand before him, pulling her blue hood back from her face. 

“That would be telling wouldn’t it, Luke Skywalker?”

She smiled nastily, and he saw that Leia’s lightsaber was clipped to her belt along with the woman’s own. 

“You really do resemble him,” she commented, placing her hands on her hips. “And your sister favors your  _ mother _ . But…..” she moved to Leia and bent to stroke her smooth hair. “She is her Father’s daughter in so many ways is she not?”

“Don’t touch her,” Luke snarled, moving to his knees. 

The woman laughed again. “As though you could do anything. Oh this is even more delicious than I had anticipated. So  _ interesting _ . I know of no other Jedi twins like you in history. Neither does my colleague, and he has much more extensive knowledge of such things than I do.”

“What colleague?” Luke challenged.

“That is not for you to know at this time, little Jedi,” she purred.

“Why can’t I sense you in the Force? And what is that object?”

“So many questions!” she laughed. “And if you want to find out about the object you have only to reach for it and explore.”

He looked at it. But somehow he knew not to reach in the Force again. The green light exuded…. _ malice _ . Something dark and dripping with evil was present. He didn’t need the Force to sense that. 

And looking at the Mirialan he realized that she  _ wanted _ him to reach for it.

“No. It did something to me earlier.”   
  


She pressed her lips together and raised an eyebrow. “He will be more difficult,” she commented as though speaking to another person.

Leia groaned at this moment and the woman’s fascinated gaze was on her.

“Oh good. A female Skywalker. I have been deeply curious. Of course you prefer Leia Organa, don’t you princess? The royal title could technically be given twice over as the daughter of Padme’ Amidala.”   
  


_ How did she know this? She spoke with such assured ease. _

Luke frowned, and reached to steady his sister as she sat up. 

“Who are you?” Leia snapped, glaring at their captor.

“Do you feel that?” the Mirialan breathed, again as though to some unseen companion. “Her anger is immense. So powerful. Like him.”

She smiled at them both. Luke was really coming to hate her smile. “I am Bariss Offee. You will not know my name of course. But your Father does.”

“He will come for us,” Leia told her.

“He might,” agreed Bariss, unconcerned. And her cavalier tone worried Luke. How powerful was she that the prospect of facing Anakin Skywalker caused her no stress?

“But I doubt it will be in time. He can’t sense you after all. No Force sensitives can.” She glanced at the object on the floor before them, and Luke was convinced that it had something to do with suppressing the Force signature.

“What do you want then?” Leia asked, her familiar defiance heartening to Luke.

Bariss smiled at her.

“You of course. Both of you.”

“Whatever you want from us, you won’t get it,” Luke promised.

“So assured. So certain. Typical Jedi. I will though. I would prefer both---but if one of you sacrifices yourself for the other, that will be enough.”

“Simple then,” said Luke calmly. “It will be me.”

“Don’t you dare, Luke!” Leia hissed, and he realized what she was about to do a fraction too late.

“Don’t use the Force, Leia---!”

She had a hand thrust toward Bariss and then she gasped and shuddered, folding in on herself just as the object on the floor flared brightly for a moment. 

“Leia! What happened?”

“I….don’t. I feel so….It…. _ took _ some of my power…”

Luke felt cold. 

“What took?”

His sister looked ill, bracing herself with her bound hands.

Bariss looked triumphant.

“That’s….not possible,” Luke stammered. “You can’t take the Force from another being. The Force is in all of us….”

Bariss sneered. “Once again, what do you know, little Jedi? Here we are in a temple more ancient than anything you’ve ever encountered, than most Jedi from the last  _ millennia _ have ever encountered, but you  _ know _ , do you? You  _ know _ it can’t be done? So pathetically naive.”

“Leia,” he turned to her, gathering her into his arms.

“Well now we know,” he spat at the Mirialan. “We won’t use the Force.”

“Oh again, Luke Skywalker, I think you will. Jedi that you are---so weak. I know. I was one once until I discovered true power.”

“Sith just like to think the Dark Side is true power,” Luke stated. 

She surprised him again with her contemptuous smile.

“ _ Sith _ . Sith Lords of old were closer, but even they don’t have what I do. No, this is deeper than Sith and Jedi, Skywalker.”

_ What could she mean? _ _   
  
_

“Regardless, you cannot make us use the Force again.”

“I think you will find that you will use the Force with the right motivation,” she said with evil calm.

Leia lifted her chin. 

“Worse than you have tried to torture us to get what they wanted. It didn’t work.”   
  


“No. Though I might have wished to know Anakin Skywalker as Darth Vader. He would have been magnificent. Now he has reduced himself once more. How does he feel? Knowing as he does now that he tortured his own daughter?”

“How do you know that?” Leia whispered and Luke tightened his arms around her.

Bariss laughed again. “I know so very much princess. Far much more than you can imagine. And I certainly am not obligated to tell you how I know it. No, I do not think torture is the most effective way at all. There are ways to hurt you both  _ far _ more deeply than that.”

Luke’s stomach twisted and he felt his sister go still in his arms.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because, princess,” said Bariss, her eyes suddenly glowing  _ red _ , “I will have your power. And if that causes Anakin Skywalker unbearable anguish, so much the better.”

  
  


*****

Anakin finished his holocall with Mon Mothma. He had persuaded her not to cut her visit to Bothawui short. Most of the galaxy had no idea that the Skywalker twins had been taken. They did not need panic and rumor. For many, the idea of something powerful enough to take Jedi would terrify them. For others, they may wish to kill the twins themselves, for numerous reasons. 

At the moment they needed to keep this information tightly under wraps.

She had agreed to comm the powers that be on Coruscant, and get them uncontested entry to the palace.

Anakin now had 5 delightful hours to fill--pondering his missing children and all the possibilities attendant with that---while sitting in a small cockpit with a clone who, up to recently, had hated him for at least 18 years.

On the other hand, he’d had worse. He’d  _ been _ worse.

Surprisingly, Fox broke the silence first.

“What exactly are you expecting from me here, General?” he asked, polishing his blaster with slow, deliberate purpose.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at him.

“Let’s be honest---I know the Senate building far better than the Palace.”

“But you  _ know _ it, Fox. More importantly, you knew Palpatine. Knew his habits and character. You can help me look for any delightful little booby traps as well.”

Fox paused to give him a quizzical look.

“Hasn’t anyone been into the bowels of the Palace yet? You people have been there a year and a half.”   
  


Anakin snorted and turned to look out at the streaking stars once more.

“I very strenuously discouraged them from exploring down there without me. And as I am not….. _ welcome _ very often on Coruscant, I have not had the opportunity to investigate yet. ‘We people’ includes you now, Commander, so I would watch my tone.”

“I think we’ve established,  _ General _ , that I’m not afraid of you. I may have joined you, but let’s not pretend it’s all been friendship and roses.”

Anakin sighed internally, and vowed that he could indeed hold onto his temper. He could now right?

Still…..

“Yes, Fox, you’ve made that abundantly clear. But several of us don’t buy your ‘I don’t know what an emotion is if it smacked me on the jaw’ act for a Kessel second. I know that you like my son. That you are concerned for him. I have yet to know  _ anyone _ for that matter, who doesn’t like my son once they get to know him--it’s a rather singular gift of his. And one which you are not immune to, Commander.”

“I can appreciate his skill sets and he manages to not be obnoxious like many others I could mention….”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, Fox,” Anakin sniped.

The clone commander turned his head slowly with supreme control. 

“It is just possible, General, that some of us actually aren’t emotional beings. Or in the case of your family--emotional dumpster fires.”

Anakin blew out a breath and reminded himself that he needed the Commander.

“You’re still a human, Fox. If you cut yourself off from all emotion you would die.”

“I’m a clone!” Fox snapped, and then looked as if he immediately regretted opening his mouth.

_ And that. Was he implying….? _ _   
  
_

“Kriffing hell, Fox, are you telling me you don’t think you’re a human?”

Fox pressed his lips together.

“No, I will not allow that one to go by, Commander. Think what you will of me, but I worked closely with my men. All clones. I valued them. They were friends. They…..”

His voice cracked. Rex. Fives. Hardcase. Kix. Jesse.

“They were every bit as human as I am! Hells,  _ more _ so. And so are you!”   
  


“I am the product of a  _ lab _ ,” snarled Fox.

“ _ Shavit _ , Fox! Most of me is a product of a lab as well! At this point you’re technically more human than I am!!”

And he knew that stunned the Commander in a way that few things did. 

“I know the clone bias on Coruscant was ugly. Everything on Coruscant was ugly. Polluted. I’m sorry you had to live and breathe that. But take it from the ‘dumpster fire’, Commander. Cutting yourself off from humanity and relationships and emotions, is  _ not _ the way. The Jedi were wrong there. And the Sith are no better with their wanton lack of self control.”   
  


“Damn I hate all this Force osik,” sighed Fox, setting his blaster in his lap and leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees.

“Fox.”

Anakin was not going to let him switch the topic.

“I need to know that you understand you are human. That you matter. Kriff, Commander, I hate the emotional crap as well, but this is deeper. Please tell me you know that all of us on the Lady see you as a person. Because you  _ are _ .”

“Darth Vader going for pep talks now?” Fox asked dryly.

Anakin narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, staring the man down. 

“Fine,” Fox growled. “The Lady…..and her crew are different. Just don’t ask me to hug anyone. Or talk to them. Or be around them too much.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Mir’sheb,” he muttered.

And he could have sworn the corner of Fox’s mouth trembled slightly. 

  
  


*****

Leia felt sick. Literally. Whatever that witch had done…..it was as though a part of her had been ripped away. And she was reasonably certain it was connected to that object on the floor across from them.

An arid breeze was sweeping through the massive temple. It had taken her a moment to realize that the far end was open to the elements, the temple having been built on the edge of a sheer and massive cliff face. Between the pillars on the far end was nothing but the pale pink sky, drifting clouds reflecting the red earth below them. The dust blew gently across the floor, making patterns on the white stone of the circular mosaic. 

Bariss returned from the unseen entrance beyond the alter and she looked rather...put out. She was followed by an Imperial General with a ration kit in his hand.

“Well. Food and water?” she asked in clipped tones.

“I don’t trust anything you’d give us,” returned Luke calmly.

Bariss rolled her eyes. “I told you. I want  _ you _ . Of course I’m not going to harm you.” She took a water bottler from the General and he handed her a small cup from the ration kit. “Look.” She poured some of the water and drank it herself.

Leia exchanged a look with her brother. If they had any chance of escape they would need to keep up their strength. 

The General set down the rations and water and turned to the Mirialan. 

“What’s the time frame, my Lady?”

“Now that our agents have failed, we are delayed. It is not ideal, but I am willing to be patient before I try another route.”

“I am reluctant to expose our fleet before the time is right. We don’t have the power needed to go up against theirs…..”

“I understand,” she said calmly. “For now, Relentless and her crew will suffice. Stay on the far side of the ruins with your men and make sure the ship stays on the dark side of the planet.”

He nodded and left.

“Things not working out for you?” Leia asked sweetly.

Luke shot her a glance.

Bariss turned back toward her slowly, and gave her a look that was impossible to read. Leia didn’t like the chill that shivered up her spine as the yellow skinned woman smiled thinly.

“In one sense, no, little princess.”

_ Oh she hated that title already. _

“But...it may interest you to know about the attempt. Your anger is so often near the surface after all….”

“ _ Leia _ ,” said Luke warningly, setting down his water bottle.

“My agents failed badly in retrieving General Solo for me,” said Bariss and Leia felt her breathing seize.

She stared at the woman’s dark and depthless eyes, wondering if her galaxy was about to spin out of control.

“They were expressly ordered to capture, not kill, you see,” continued Bariss, sighing and looking at her nails. “I’m familiar with your type, Skywalkers. I could threaten you until I collapsed, and it would produce nothing. But threaten your loved ones….”   
  


“How…..how did they fail?” Leia croaked.

“Shot him instead. Your Imperial traitors held off my people.”

_ Han. Her Admiral. They had gone for drinks…. _

Bariss studied her quizzically. “Oh yes…...that’s right. I heard rumors that you were quite….. _attached_. I should have told them to get the Admiral as back up. No matter. I have other ways…..”

“Is...is he living?” Leia asked, hating how weak her voice sounded.

“And I would tell you that because….?”

And the temple shook.

“LEIA.” Luke said. “She wants you to lose it. Somehow that….thing will take your power if you give in to it.”

He was right. She knew it. But  _ Force _ .

She took a breath and focused on calming herself. 

Bariss snorted. “Yes, little princess. Do calm down. I have much more interesting ideas for you to ponder anyway. You have 24 hours. Then one of you will die. You pick. I would have liked to have both of you, but I can settle for one.”

She turned and swept gracefully back up the steps, leaving Leia and Luke alone.

Luke’s arms were around her in a second and she leaned into his chest, gasping but too anguished to weep. 

“Leia. I don’t think Han is dead. I think she would have taunted you with that. I believe that, Leia.”

“But you don’t  _ know _ ,” she panted. He sighed. 

“No. But Leia. We’ve always clung to hope. We have both chosen that over despair, over and over. I believe that Father is looking for us. And if he is, that means the Lady and our people are doing so as well.”   
  


“How will he find us, Luke? She told us it blocks Force sensitives---whatever that thing is….”

“I know. But it’s possible….what?”

Because something had just struck Leia as though it had hit her physically. 

She sat up and looked at her brother’s blue eyes seriously.

“Would it block non-Force sensitives?”

Luke looked confused. “Why does that matter, Leia?”   


“I mean, would it sense a connection to a non-Force sensitive? Do you think I would be in danger of losing my power if I tried?”

And understanding flashed into his face.

“Oh,” he breathed. “Well. I mean, it’s a risk, Leia. I don’t know anything about that object out there. We’re going purely on what Bariss said.”

She turned to look at the pulsing sickly light. 

“Only one way to find out.”   
  


Luke seized her hand. 

“Leia……”

“I know,” she assured him. “If I feel the least bit strange, I’ll stop.”

She gripped his hand tightly to ground herself and closed her eyes.

She relaxed into the Force, felt it around her, felt the stain of evil of the object. She put that aside and pictured Luke’s hand like a tether, and then focused her inner gaze on her Admiral.

The feel of the gaberwool uniform on her cheek. The way he raised his eyebrows skeptically at Veers. How his arm felt on her shoulders. How she felt in his arms…….

And very cautiously, she reached a small distance. No pain. She reached further very carefully as though maneuvering her hand through a box of snakes. Still all right.

She reached for him completely.

_ Admiral _ .

She waited. Perhaps it was too far…..

_ My dear. _

Such  _ relief _ and love poured at her…..but in that moment his return of emotion must have triggered something for the object and Leia sharply broke the connection before her power could be further drained.

She opened her eyes to Luke’s concerned blue gaze.

“It didn’t hurt you did it? Did you reach him?”   
  


She nodded. “Not for long at all---the moment he reached back that thing was triggered. But….but it might just be enough.”

  
_ But even if it was, could their people reach them in time? _ _   
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> osik---crap, shit
> 
> mir'sheb-- smartass


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piett can't sleep and has a chat with Veers. Fox and Anakin make their way into the bowels of the Palace and run into someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freely admit that Fox and Anakin snark is rapidly becoming a cure all. ;) Thanks all for reading!! I love hearing from you!

Sleep was just not coming. He could tell the Lady was trying to help him. Her feelings of calm and contentment were washing over him, but he was very conscious that it was not  _ his _ calm this time. 

Last time he had been exhausted from the bar fight and the subsequent assault of emotion from his princess.

Now, as his thoughts rested on her, his anxiety for her and her brother was too intense for sleep. He felt the Lady’s displeasure as he rose and dressed in his uniform once more.

“I know,” he told her. “And I’m sorry. I do appreciate that you’re trying to help. But….I need to walk.” He fumbled for this strange new connection, and sent her his gratitude and his contrition. But also his determination.

As he exited his quarters he felt her exasperated fondness. It was the only way to describe it. He smiled to himself and strode down the polished corridors, acknowledging various greetings from his crew as he headed to what had now been officially christened the ‘Alliance’ lounge. Early in their union with the Rebel fleet, Piett had given the lounge to the Alliance leaders for their use as they all worked through negotiations for peace and agreements on how their combined forces would strive together. 

He and the princess had begun meeting there regularly as well---ironing out the awkward wrinkles between the two sides, and striving to find the smoothest way to bring their people together. 

Eventually, an unspoken understanding had arisen amongst those on the Lady that a certain corner of the Alliance lounge belonged to the Admiral and his princess. 

It was to this corner that Piett walked. As it was the night shift, the lounge was very sparsely populated. He knew he was getting curious looks, but he needed to be here---to be where her presence was strong in his associations. The Nabooan willows had a faint scent like green tea. This was their usual sofa….

He ran a hand over the back of it as he moved to the viewport to gaze at the streaking shine of hyperspace. If he calculated correctly, they would be arriving at the Stennes Node in roughly three hours. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, hands clasped behind his back and lost in thought. His mind played over every interaction with his princess that it could dredge up. It was both comforting and torture at the same time. But he needed to stay focused on those memories. Because otherwise his brain began coming up with all the ‘what if’ scenarios and he couldn’t bear to do that. 

_ What if she never sat with him again? What if he never heard that laugh? What if that warm embrace he’d grown accustomed to was gone forever? _

And fears that he had begun to grow past were attacking once more--reminding him that everything he loved was always ripped from him.  _ Always…… _

A warm arm landed across his shoulders, and a steaming mug was thrust under his nose.

“I thought you might be here.”

_ His gratitude for the man next to him could never be adequately expressed. _

Piett took the mug from Veers and sipped carefully at the tea.

“What are you doing up at this hour, General?” he asked, looking now at the reflection of the two of them in the huge viewport.

Veers snorted lightly. 

“Unlike others I could mention, I just recently got off of my duty shift.” He clapped Piett’s shoulder briefly and removed his arm. Max wasn’t one to go overboard on such displays of affection. But he made sure to stand close enough for their shoulders to touch. The Admiral smiled. 

“Since when do you have night shifts?”

“I am a good CO, Admiral. Once in a while I schedule one for myself to see how things go at this time for my Herd and my officers.”

“And you knew I was here….how?” He took another sip of tea and appreciated the warmth. 

“Someone tipped me off.” Veers showed him his datapad which had a layout of the lounge displayed with his location.

Piett raised an eyebrow at the ceiling. 

“That is one of the worst violations of code: Mother Hen, Lady, and you know it. Telling on me to Max or the princess is almost as bad as it gets.”

The General chuckled next to him. “What’s the worst then?”

Piett shuddered. “Lord Vader.”

Veers turned to stare at him. “Has that  _ happened _ ?”

Oh yes. On one very….. _ memorable _ occasion. He had been rather put out with her, particularly as he had ended up in sickbay with Henley----escorted there like a prisoner with his Lordship a menacing presence the entire way.

“Once,” Piett said to his friend, and damn if his Lady wasn’t sending him smug feelings.

He huffed lightly into his tea. “We are not getting into it now, Lady,” he said, and Max gave him another odd look.

“Is she…?”   
  


“You know that look her highness gets when she convinces everyone that she was right all along?”   
  


“Yes,” answered Veers immediately.

“That’s what it feels like at the moment.”

“Ah.”

A pause.

“And when did she inform Lord Vader….?”   
  


“A few months after that delightful business on Coruscant with the trial.”

Veers considered this for a moment. 

“Firmus…..if she was willing to override your wishes to the extent of contacting Lord Vader, it must have been….”

Piett sighed. “I really don’t want to get into it at the moment, Max. I’m fine now.”

He could tell that Veers didn’t want to let this drop, but he saw the General glance at his face in their reflections and he nodded.

“Debatable, but all right. Any more….. _ feelings _ in terms of the princess?”

Piett had been both hoping for that, and dreading it at the same time. But he had no further ‘instinct’ at the moment. He wasn’t sure if more clarity would be given once they reached the Stennes Node.

“No.” He rubbed at his temple and turned away from the viewport to move back toward the small cluster of chairs and sofas that so often held the little circle of people that he had come to think of as family. 

“I’m glad to say that Solo has stabilized,” he said to his friend. “Henley moved him from the ICU to recovery. Venka is heading back to Bothawui when we reach the Node to rejoin Mon Mothma.”   
  


“I’ll be sorry to see him go,” said Veers, coming to join him and sitting in one of the armchairs. “It was feeling like old times.”

“Getting shot at in a bar?” Piett returned wryly, still standing. He needed to be able to pace and he took another sip of his tea.

Veers chuckled. “Well…..”

Piett decided to tell his friend the other reason he’d gone down to see Henley.

“I ah….asked the Doctor for a scan.”

Veers stilled and watched him carefully. “Did you now? And?”

_ It had been deeply disconcerting. He had hated the feeling of helplessness, lying there while the machine whirred over his body. _

“Well, this will surprise you, but Lord Vader was correct.”

_ Henley had stared at the pad for a long minute as Piett replaced the bits of uniform he’d had to remove.  _

_ “I…..have never seen anything like this, Admiral. You’re definitely using parts of your brain that most of us never access.” _

_ He looked up to spear Piett with his gaze.  _

_ “This could also explain your more intense and frequent migraines over the past two years.” _

_ “Well lovely. Is that likely to increase?” _

_ Henley had considered this. _

_ “Is the medication you’re taking now doing the job?” _ _  
  
_

_ “I think so.” _

_ “Then I would think not. You had that sharp spike about a year ago, but it seems to be fairly steady now if you will.” _

_ “Is…..is it causing any….damage?” Piett asked. It would be awful for the Skywalkers if this was harming him---they would feel terrible…. _

_ “Not that I can tell, Admiral. I do want you to check in regularly though. You are indeed….unique to experience this.” _

_ “I’m not a lab experiment, Doctor,” he had said coldly. _

_ Henley had stared at him, unfazed. _

_ “I’m clear on that, thank you Admiral. And that answers my next question as to how you’re doing with all of this. Which is yet another reason to check in here. You have enough stress on your plate and now adding this…..sensitivity…..” _

_ Piett had leaned against the examination bed and tried not to feel defensive. _

_ “I….” he swallowed and faced up to the question he had been fearing. “I would like to know if I am capable to command.” _

_ Henley had sighed deeply. _

_ “Of course you do. Yes, Admiral, I assure you, you are fit for duty. Please bear in mind, I am the CMO and it’s my job to check on you. I’m not trying to take you away from your ship. And….Admiral.” _

_ Piett looked up at the Doctor’s keen eyes. _

_ “You are a key lynchpin in keeping this motley assortment of Jedi, Imperials, and Rebels together. It is in all our best interests that you stay healthy. And you are. Well. As much as a workaholic Fleet Admiral can be.” _

_ Piett had snorted, but he appreciated the little pep talk. Henley was a dependable spot of snark in his world, and he needed that normalcy in all of this. _

_ “Thank you so much, Doctor.” _

“So you’re superior to all of us regular humans now,” said Veers with a grin. 

_ And Max’s teasing helped him as well. Made him feel that he wasn’t some strange anomaly. _

“I’m not  _ using _ the Force, Veers,” he said, rolling his eyes, “I’m just more susceptible to it now, apparently.”

“Skywalker sensitive is never going to get old,” said the General unhelpfully. “That is so perfect for you…..”

Piett managed a small smile. 

“Thank you, General. For the company. And the tea.”

Veers sobered up and looked at him with sincere grey eyes.

“Always, Firmus. You work so hard to have all of our backs. I have yours.”

_ Loyalty, thy name is Max Veers. _

  
  


****

Fox breathed in the familiar metallic air of Coruscant once more as he and Skywalker strode to a back entrance of the Palace. 

Memories were rushing back and he shoved them away ruthlessly. While the Senate building had held at least some good recollections, the Palace never had. Never.

The General shot him a sideways glance, no doubt sensing his disquiet, but he didn’t say anything. 

Skywalker held out their clearance from Mon Mothma to the guards at the doors and they were admitted without incident. Fox felt very strange not to be in full armor in this location, but seeing as this was not a military operation, it would not have made sense. He didn’t mind his crisp Imperial uniform, but it was not natural to him the way the armor was. He had insisted on his vambraces and cuirass because this was  _ Palpatine _ and he wasn’t a Jedi.

He also had both blasters on his hips, because who knew exactly what Palpatine might have left for them in his little spider holes?

And the young shiney at the door could side eye him all he wanted, Fox didn’t care. He did give the boy his very best impassive stare--the one that promised a variety of terrible consequences, and the kid flushed and stuttered as he waved them in.

The General inclined his head once they were out of ear shot.

“It’s that particular look, Commander, that causes a great deal of indigestion problems in the troopers on the Lady”

“I’m sure the doctors can supply something to alleviate that,” Fox returned mildly. “A spine perhaps?”

They moved past the lovely Meditation Chapel. Palpatine had avoided it, Fox recalled suddenly. Had seemed quite repulsed by it. Fox himself had spent some time there. It was quiet and serene and he had craved those things.

Still did, really.

They moved to a lift, and the General punched in the level he wanted.

“Were you down here with Palpatine, Fox?” he asked as they moved swiftly downward.

On a few occasions he had been. But he never recalled seeing anything significant.

“Yes, sir, but I was never allowed in any of the rooms he accessed.”

Skywalker nodded. “Well stay alert. Anything you find remotely suspicious, I want to know about.”

The doors hissed open and the lights in the plain, rather oppressive corridor flickered on at their arrival. Fox noted that Skywalker had his lightsaber out, though not on, and he drew one of his blasters as well. 

The best policy was to expect the worst from Palpatine and then double that. Both men moved forward cautiously.

“I don’t sense anything particularly wrong,” Skywalker said after a while, scarred face looking oddly pale in the overhead lights. “This area doesn’t strike me as one that the Emperor would have kept particularly dangerous Force objects or information in.”

Fox agreed.

The room at the end of the corridor made the General pause. 

“What is it, sir?”

“I’m not sure. Just a feeling we should go in….”

Fox hated the magical ‘feelings’. Still…..

He palmed the door and the lights in the room flicked on. Both of them entered, weapons ready, but the room seemed unremarkable. It was filled with shelving and tidy synth crates, containing….

“Imperial flags, sir,” said Fox after opening about six crates.

Both of them stared at the familiar symbols for a moment before Fox shut the lids.

“Should burn them all,” muttered Skywalker, striding around the room.

“Or donate the material to charities,” Fox said mildly and the Jedi raised an eyebrow at him.

“Not a terrible idea, Commander. Wait.”

He put up a hand as he stood in front of a set of shelves. Then he made a motion, and they slid back to reveal a hidden lift.

Fox hated it already.

“After you , General.”

They stepped in and Fox saw there was only one button in here. He pushed it and they descended even further.

“We must be into the rock of the mountain now,” Skywalker mused and Fox looked at him quizzically.

“Sir?”

“The Palace was the Jedi temple before it was taken over.”

A slight hesitation in his voice there. Fox didn’t want to know what terrible memories might be sweeping the General.

“The temple was built around the top of a mountain. You know how layered Coruscant is…”

“Yes sir.”

“So this section may be quite old. It seems that way to me at least. Sidious did not build these warrens.”

“Who did then?” Fox asked, noting how long they had been travelling downward now. He’d always hated the feeling of being underground. 

“The Jedi themselves perhaps? I confess I don’t know, Fox.”

The clone commander bit back a smart reply about Skywalker not knowing everything as they stopped at last and the doors hissed open.

Oh yes. This was much more creepy. Definitely Palpatine’s speed. He could smell the mustiness of living rock, and they stepped out onto a smooth stone floor. They had taken two steps when a voice thundered all around them.

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!”

Fox jerked up his blaster and Skywalker’s lightsaber ignited with the familiar snap-hiss as the huge and awful head of Sidious came into being before them.

“I have the right,” the General called and lifted his free hand. The holo image disappeared and the two men glanced at each other.

“Well sir, I won’t deny my heart rate is up.”

“Mmm. Designed to frighten lesser beings. But if that is present, I think we should assume that more….extreme measures are in place as well.”

“What exactly are you looking for, General?” Fox asked as they gazed around the lofty chamber.

“Luke and Leia managed to show me an object before we were cut off. I do not know what it is, but I recall retrieving one once. I am reasonably certain there were more from the way that Sidious spoke of them. I hope to find one here, and shed some light on both why I cannot reach my children and where they are.”

Once again. Very vague parameters. 

Skywalker no doubt sensed this thought.

“We don’t have much to go on, Commander, I realize. However…” Suddenly he stiffened and looked very intently at an entryway carved into the rock to their right.

“Sir?”

“Why now?” Skywalker asked the air in supreme exasperation. “You certainly pick your moments don’t you?”

Fox could see nothing.

  
  


*****

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and sighed.

“Do you want my help or not, Anakin?”

“I’m thinking about it….”

“Well, while you’re  _ thinking _ , your children are in increasing danger and Fox there is wondering how much more of your mind you’ve lost.”

He could feel the clone commander’s concern and turned to him.

“Fox...I’m afraid this is more Jett’i osik,” he told him.

The commander narrowed his eyes. “How do you mean, sir?”

“We are sometimes able to see those who have….passed on.”   
  


There was a beat as Fox held his gaze.

“Are you telling me you’re seeing ghosts, sir?”

“Just one, Fox.”

“Oh, just one. Well that makes it all normal then,” Fox said, sarcasm so tangible one could pluck it from the air.

“I like him,” Obi-Wan commented off handedly.

“You would,” Anakin returned, “He’s like Rex with less personality and five times the snark.”

There was a pause as Anakin’s words lingered and Obi-Wan held his gaze sadly.

Fox broke this weighted silence.

“I am like Captain Rex,” he said slowly, “because I am a  _ clone _ .”

“That is not what I….” Anakin began, and caught Fox’s eye. 

_ No. Now? _

“Are you picking this time of all moments to develop a sense of humor, Fox?”

“Definitely like him,” said Obi-Wan.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sir,” Fox said as stone faced as ever. “This…..ghost. Is he friend or foe?”

“What a very pertinent question,” Anakin answered, returning his gaze to Kenobi. “What’s the answer, Obi-Wan?”

“You know the answer, Anakin. Being upset with me for being here like this makes no sense.”

“If you’re speaking with General Kenobi, sir, can he help us find what we’re looking for?”

Anakin had known Jedi who would have envied Fox’s level of calm.

“This man knows how to get things done,” Obi-Wan said with great satisfaction, walking over to the commander.

“ _I_ know how to…. Stop that!”

His dead former friend was snapping his fingers in Fox’s face.

“I am just curious. I have to test who might sense me. He definitely doesn’t. Now, you’re looking for an object. We need to go this way.”

His glowing blue form headed down one of the side corridors.

“Don’t be a stubborn ass, Anakin!” he called without looking back. “Luke and Leia are at risk here, let’s not mess around shall we?”

“Kriffing hell,” Anakin breathed. Fox and Obi-Wan. The Force was punishing him hard.

“Sir?” queried the clone commander.

“This way, Fox,” he said, and followed the blue glow.

“So,” he said, jogging slightly to catch up with Kenobi. “You hang out down here? Meander around Palpatine’s old caches of evil objects? Is this what I can expect of the afterlife? Because I have to tell you….”

“ _ Not _ how it works, Anakin. Not that you ever paid attention to this sort of study. You and your children have sent out simultaneous ripples in the Force. That, coupled with the nature of this threat, has upset the balance. I am more easily able to come to you.”

“Do you know who has my children? Where they are?”

His old mentor looked at him. “I told you it doesn’t work like that. I’m not omniscient, Anakin!”

“Funny, you usually implied that you were when you were alive.”

“Do your companions find you funny?” Kenobi shot back. “Focus. What you’re looking for is not dangerous to you the way it currently is to your children, but there are things down here that could harm you.”

Anakin waited a beat. “Annnnnd, were you going to tell me what those were?”

Obi-Wan shot him the singularly unimpressed look that was so signature when he lived. Anakin’s heart hurt him anew and the blue figure sighed.

“I know, Anakin. Now is not the time for regrets---for either of us. When we are closer I will do my best to help you.”

Anakin glanced behind him at Fox’s impassive face. 

“Apparently, we should indeed expect some booby traps, commander.”   
  


“How shocking, sir.”

“Quite.”

“Obi-Wan,” he said, turning back to his old friend. “Are you….can you get to my children? Help them in some way?”

“I would if I could, Anakin. But for whatever reason, the Force has decided I need to help you.”

“Yes, I can’t imagine why the Force would think you might owe me here….” Anakin grumbled as they rounded a corner.

“I don’t want to fight you, Anakin!” Obi-Wan snapped, and they both stopped to stare at each other----the awful familiarity of that statement falling heavy on them both. 

“Sir, we should keep going,” said Fox, walking right through Obi-Wan.

Anakin wanted to laugh and weep at the same time, and his one time friend gave him a rueful smile. 

“Yes indeed.”

“You said this object isn’t dangerous to me,” Anakin prompted.

“Not anymore. Not since you came back to the light. It is intended to suppress Dark Side powers. However, something has been done to the one with your children. And the knowledge and skill needed to tamper with such an object…..well. You were right to come here looking for answers. Such information is ancient and evil indeed.”

“What was done to it, to be a danger to them?” Anakin asked in trepidation.

Obi-Wan looked at him gravely as they approached an opening at last. 

“It is capable of taking the Force from them.”

“It is….

“Something is above you, stop your commander!”

“Fox!” Anakin called….

Something heavy and cold dropped upon him, crushing him to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *--Jett’i osik--Jedi crap


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piett makes a decision with the help of Veers and the Lady while Anakin and Fox overcome a few.....obstacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is my warning about gearing up folks. The next several chapters are going to get.....intense. It is me after all. ;) 
> 
> So pleased to have you reading!!

“Arriving at the Stennes Node, Admiral.” 

Piett gave himself a beat before turning from his customary place at the viewport. 

“Thank you, Ensign.”

Moment of truth. Would he be able to ‘sense’ the right direction? His commander had been confident in that seemingly. Kelly looked over at him from his place near the pilot’s station and gave him an inquiring glance.

Yes. He needed to give new instructions.

He turned back and clasped his hands tightly behind his back, the leather of his gloves stretching taut with the force of his grip. He recalled what Lord Vader had had him do before and thought of the princess.

_ What she is to you. _

_ She was fire and passion and fierce courage. _

_ She was unfettered laughter and soul wrenching grief. _

_ She was warm comfort and ferocious protection.  _

_ She was family.  _

He stared out into the depths of space, focusing as hard as he could.

_ Admiral. _

One word in his mind and it conveyed so much--her faith in him and her love. He felt the overwhelming urgency as well, as he responded to her, so deeply relieved that she lived.

_ My dear. _

A surge of ....dread? And the connection was gone. He placed a hand to the bulkhead and felt the Lady’s concern.

But that brief connection had been enough. He knew.

“Comms!” He called.

“Sir.”

“Get me a secure channel to Lord Vader in my office. Kelly, you have the bridge. Maintain thruster power as I hope we will be underway once more. I will return once I have spoken with his Lordship.”

And he blessed his well trained bridge crew for their immediate compliance with his orders, despite having no idea what was happening.

He strode off the bridge, feeling the Lady pouring her own concern and…. _ curiosity _ ? at him. 

He sent reassurance to her and once he was in his office, he spoke.

“The princess spoke to me, Lady. Did you hear it too?”

Disappointed feelings. So, no then. Interesting.

His desk comm lit up with the connection he’d asked for. He punched the button, expecting to hear Lord Vader’s voice.

Nothing. 

“Sir,” the comms officer was speaking. “I can’t seem to raise him.”

“Understood. I’ll leave a message,” Piett replied. He did so and then tried to raise Fox. Nothing again. Another message with what he intended. 

He sank into his chair and removed his cap, twining his fingers together and resting his chin on his hands.

This was urgent. He knew it in his head and in his heart. He had counted on the fact that he would be able to contact Lord Vader if and when he had an ‘instinct’ of where to go from here.

So. Should he wait to get approval from his Lordship? Find a rendezvous point? Or should he head to the Esstran Sector now?

He had the Lady pull up anything they had on record regarding the Sector. 

He knew what his gut was saying. But….

He pushed a button. “Please have General Veers come to my office immediately.”

“Yes, Admiral.”

Piett rose and paced.

Lord Vader had told him to trust his gut. And his instinct told him there was no time to be lost. That he should go now and have faith in Lord Vader’s ability to catch up to them.

On his 27th lap across his office a thought struck him like a slap in the face.

There was someone else he could consult in a way.

“Lady,” he said looking up. “I know where the princess and hopefully her brother are located. Well. The sector. I think it’s imperative that we go. I….wanted to ask if you agree.”

He could feel her trepidation, and he glanced to his datapad as she flashed a picture of Lord Vader.

“I know. I can’t raise him. So, the decision rests on my shoulders. I wish to have your advice. Should I go now?”

And so strong was her feeling of assurance it was as though he heard her say ‘yes’ adamantly.

He smiled.

“Glad we’re on the same page.”

His door chimed, and the Lady was opening it before the sound had completely dissipated.

Veers stepped in and his stance screamed concern, though as usual, his face was admirably controlled.

“You are supposed to be on the bridge. What happened, Admiral?”

Piett had neither time nor inclination to beat around the bush.

“The princess reached out to me in the Force. I know where they are. Which sector. And…..I think we need to go now with all possible speed. However, I can’t raise Lord Vader to get his orders. So. I am seeking input before making this decision. As the only other one aboard who knows the situation, should I wait to get in contact before going? Or should I follow my...instinct?”

Veers blinked.

“Firmus. You’re…..sure? You’re  _ sure _ it was her?”

“Yes,” Piett told him with certainty.

“Which sector?”

“Esstran.”

Veers whistled softly. “Well that makes sense I suppose if Lord Vader is correct about a Force user being involved.”

Piett nodded, the urgency making him want to crawl out of his skin.

“And….you think we need to go now.”   
  


“Yes. I need you to give me the reasons why I shouldn’t. I don’t want to jump into something like a green Captain.”

Veers blew out a breath and studied him for a long ten seconds.

“So I’m your devil’s advocate.”

Piett gestured. “If you would, Max.”

Veers nodded and moved to the viewport. “This sector is known for ancient...Force activity.”   
  


“Sith, apparently,” Piett told him. “I had the Lady give me what records we have.”

“Even better,” Veers said thoughtfully.

“And do you know which planet specifically?”

“Not yet.” Piett came to stand beside his friend at the viewport. “Hoping my instinct will help out there.”

“So you want to take the Lady and find the Skywalkers without Lord Vader and Commander Fox, knowing that you are going into a place that is no doubt heavy with ah, Dark Side activity.”   
  


“Sounds fairly bad when you say it like that, yes.”

“And we’ll hunt around for a Sith planet, all of us non-Force sensitives. Well. Except you apparently.”

“ _ Not _ Force sensitive, Veers! But I take your point.”

“All right. Let’s say we find them. Then what? Because if we’re up against some mad Sith and whatever potential back up they have…..”

Yes. Piett had thought this himself. 

“Then we wait as long as we can for Lord Vader to rendezvous with us in order to save them.”

“And if he doesn’t, and it’s clear their lives are in immediate danger?”

“Then we do our best with the Lady, and our troops.”

Veers compressed his lips, and folded his arms as he stared out at the stars.

“Firmus. We’ve known each other for seven years now. I’ve never trusted anyone, and I include current Jedi acquaintances in that, more than you. Lord Vader told you to go with your instinct. What is it telling you?”

His answer was immediate. “To go now.”

Veers sighed and angled a look down at him.    
  


“All right. Then I concur. Let’s go.”

Piett gave him a tight smile. “Max….we need to be clear. If this was another Admiral proposing this same course of action, would you support it so readily?”

Veers turned to stare down at him, grey eyes serious. “That is the point, Piett. The elements of this situation are unique and because it  _ is _ you, I will support this. Not because you are my friend, but because you are my Admiral, and you have yet to steer us wrong.”

Piett opened his mouth and found that his throat would not allow speech. He gripped Veers’ arm instead and knew that Max understood. 

He moved back to his desk and retrieved his cap, placing it on his head and tugging his jacket. 

At the door he turned. “Thank you, Max.”

Veers smiled.

  
  


*****

It was easy for beings to forget that desert planets became exceedingly cold at night. Visitors to such places (which was rare admittedly) commented on it vociferously. Natives shook their heads at the ignorance, and built fires or stayed indoors.

The figure stirred up the logs and added a few more before seating itself on the large flat stone nearby and sitting so still upon it, one might be forgiven for thinking it was part of the rock.

Much had happened recently and the Force was uneasy and disrupted. What did it mean? The figure had heard the rumors, and the news had reached its ears even in the distant regions. The Empire had fallen and a New Republic was trying to piece things together. There were rumors that Darth Vader had survived and was inexplicably assisting the fledgling government. 

Balance had been brought to the Force. That much the figure knew. But the events of the last several days threatened that. The figure had not thought it possible for the balance to be disrupted like this. And it hadn’t been….yet. But the threat was powerful indeed. 

The figure sat and meditated, focusing on the strange cries of the night birds. The future was uncertain. 

_ Always moving, _ a certain Jedi master had liked to say.

There were many threads here and the figure did not have clarity. 

So then. Patience was needed. The figure could do that---had cultivated that very quality over the years.

The path would be made clear in due time.

  
  


*****

Fox heard Skywalker’s shout and whipped around in time to see---holy kriffing _hells_ that was huge---a massive snake drop onto the General. 

The lightsaber snapped into existence and Fox fired at the beast with no discernible effect. 

_ Where had it come from? _

It hissed angrily down at the pinned Jedi and whipped its tail at Fox, who ducked just in time.

What other little delights did Palpatine have down here? He drew his kal from the sheath strapped to his calf and flung himself onto the undulating back. It was like grasping a very smooth and very large tree trunk.

He raised his arm and brought the dagger down with vicious strength. 

The creature snarled (snakes could do that?) and snapped its head to stare at him with burning poisonous yellow eyes. 

So beskar could pierce its hide. Good to know. He withdrew the dagger, bringing a spray of purple blood with it that hissed as it hit the plasteel bits of his armor.

_ Well that was a bit not good _ .

“General!” he yelled, holding on desperately as the fearsome creature tried to throw him off. He brought the dagger down again to use as a piton in the thick hide.

“Using your powers would be fairly practical at the moment!” Fox continued as the creature returned to strike at Skywalker who was fending it off with his purple blade.

“ _ Thank _ you, Commander!! Working… ugh!.... on it. Oh Kriff….Commander behind you!!”

Fox was barely holding onto the hilt and the mad thrashing of the massive creature meant he had no ability to look behind him. 

So the blaster fire coming their way was an unpleasant situation. 

He reluctantly let go of the kal and flew off of the snake to crash into the wall of the tunnel. 

He was missing his helmet keenly in this moment as his visual on their assailants was utter rubbish and infrared would have helped. He fired back nonetheless, waiting every second to be crushed, and wondering if Skywalker was being eaten.

The way out was blocked completely, but Fox would always go down fighting.

There was a loud CRACK which could be heard even over the overwhelming amount of blaster fire and then the gigantic body of the snake was flying over his head toward the enemy.

There were screams and attempts to run, but Force placement was pretty damn accurate in Fox’s experience, and the massive carcass crashed on top of the beings, silencing their terror.

He turned his head to see a panting Anakin Skywalker, blade still ignited in one hand and the other outstretched toward the creature. 

And  _ osik _ but Fox was impressed. What he said aloud was merely, “Su cuy’gar,” and turned without another look to inspect the dead serpent and check to see if any enemies remained breathing.

He heard the General scoff behind him as he came to join Fox. 

“No thanks to you.”

“You will notice, General,” Fox said, clambering onto the corpse of the beast and carefully balancing his way toward his kal, “that  _ my _ weapon actually had an effect on this snake.”

“Mm,” Skywalker said, eyeing him as he slid back to the softer floor of the tunnel. “And its blood is having an effect on your armor.” 

He waved a hand and a heap of sludge splattered at their feet.

Examining the damage, Fox was grateful this was his old armor and not the new and beautiful set made for him by the 501st.

“Thank you,” he said simply, and began to examine the bodies he could see of the beings crushed by Palpatine’s pet.

“Some form of acid,” he heard the General mutter behind him, and he wasn’t sure if that was directed at him or if Kenobi’s ghost was still hanging about. 

The bodies he could get to were all in civilian clothing and all human. Fox looked over the weapons assortment scattered on the tunnel floor.

_ Imperial issue. All of them. _

“Sir!” he called. The General came up to him and Fox handed him one of the blasters

“They all have this model, General,” Fox told him.

Skywalker let his gaze rove over the assortment of bodies. “Rather coincidental that they showed up here around the same time that we did,” he commented dryly. “The question is, did they know we were coming, or were they here for something else?”

Fox moved to climb atop the body of the creature once more. “I don’t believe in coincidence, General, and I know you don’t either. There should be some more storage vaults beyond here---let’s see if they retrieved anything.”

“You can just walk through it, I don’t see why you’re giving me that look,” Skywalker said to the air on his right.

_ For the love of the galaxies, Fox did not get paid enough for this. _

“Sir….we are rather on a time crunch. Seeing as General Kenobi is dead, could we perhaps move it along?”   
  


Skywalker grinned infuriatingly as he vaulted up next to the clone commander.

“Fox, there are times that I think I might almost like you.”

He managed to keep his facial muscles still as they both slid down the other side of the dead serpent. 

“I’ll let you know if I ever find it mutual, General.”

He vaguely recalled this particular cavern. There were three secure blast doors set into the rock, and he wondered which of them had interested their Imperial visitors. 

Skywalker was already ahead of him it seemed, as he moved to each one in turn to rest his hand briefly on the dull metal.

“This one,” he said, standing before the one on the right and waving a hand at it. The door slid up somewhat roughly---clearly it had not been used very often, if at all the last twenty odd years or so.

Inside was something of a shambles. Ancient scrolls lay crumbling on the floor and several items that Fox was reasonably sure were holocrons were shattered.

“What were they looking for?” he mused as he moved along the walls, searching the shelves to see where there were empty spaces. 

Skywalker was kneeling and examining some of the scrolls.

“This one? Why?”

Fox raised an eyebrow before he realized once again, that he was not being addressed.

Leaving the Jedi to talk to his dead friend...enemy?.... _ friend _ he thought, but in denial--- Fox finished his perusal of the room.

“I can tell they took some objects, but I don’t know which ones,” he reported to the General.

Skywalker rose, scrolls carefully in hand, and tucked them into a satchel.

“Where did you get that bag?”

“One of our dead friends.”

Well. It was practical.

“What I’m looking for isn’t in this room.” The General stopped dead and openly glared at the empty space to the left.

“Well you could have said that much earlier. Why did you even manifest it you’re going to have all the helpfulness of Yoda after a nap?”

Fox didn’t know who Yoda was, and more, didn’t care.

“What did he say?”

Still glaring at the wall, Skywalker growled, “He said there’s an object in the next room over like the one I’m searching for. What does it say, Kenobi, that Fox--- _ Fox! _ \---is far more helpful to this mission than you are?”

“And yet, somehow I’m not flattered,” the clone commander muttered, leaving the room and heading for the central door.

The General followed, looking thunderous and waved a hand at the door with a great deal of anger.

It blew inwards. 

Fox turned slowly to look at him, and raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t have to work with a dead Jedi who is still supremely self righteous!” snarled Skywalker keeping his gaze ahead.

“That is true, sir,” Fox said striding toward the ruined entryway, “I work with a living Jedi who has breathtaking anger issues. Did this help?”

“Did you have this much cheek with Palpatine, Commander?” asked Skywalker, getting ahead of him and moving the destroyed metal door with his powers. “I can’t imagine you did or you wouldn’t be standing here.”

“I rarely gave my thoughts to the Emperor,” Fox responded briefly, having a deep aversion to discussing his dead employer. 

Skywalker snorted.

“Yes, he usually wasn’t interested in independent thought unless it served his ends.”

He stopped abruptly and Fox came to his side to see what he was looking at.

A stone the size of a trooper’s helmet sat on the shelf before them, pulsing a strange blue light.

“Is this it?” the commander asked.

Skywalker lifted it carefully with his power. He seemed rather pale all of a sudden.

“It is.”

Fox wouldn’t say he was concerned (concern for a former Sith Lord. Not likely) but pragmatically, Skywalker didn’t seem as though he should be handling the object.

“Should I take it, General?” he asked.

Skywalker shot a glare at him.

Fox was unperturbed.

“You don’t look well, sir.”

“You can’t touch it, Fox.”

“What is it?” he asked.

Skywalker set it back on the shelf and wiped sweat from his face.

“It ah…..it is capable of blunting the powers of a Dark Jedi.” He paused. “Or a Sith.”

_ There it was. _

“Well,” Fox responded consideringly, “seeing as you’re not a Sith, but also not what I’d call a pure ‘Jedi’, it seems to be affecting you. Thus, I should take it.”

He pulled his gloves out of his pockets and put them on. “Can I touch it with these, or do I need more protection?”

The General considered. “You should be all right. Tell me if you feel in any way strange.”

Fox approached the object much as he would a sand spider. He hated Force things. But if this was what it took to recover the Skywalker children, he would do what was needed. He grasped it and was surprised at its warmth.

Nothing further seemed to occur and it was not very heavy. He got a secure hold on it with his left arm and drew his blaster with his right.

“Now, can we get out of this ori’dush ruus?” he asked the General.

Skywalker threw a glance at the air once more and nodded at his invisible mentor.

“Yes, Commander Fox, we absolutely can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> su cuy' gar--you're still alive
> 
> ori'dush ruus---evil rock


	8. Brother and Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are rather awful for the Skywalker twins. The Son and Barriss contemplate their next move. And our mysterious figure is heading to Moraband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midway through writing this, chapter titles started popping into my head. xD So I shall go back to edit the ones I hadn't named yet. 
> 
> At any rate--this chapter is the pain train. Our bad guys are BAD. But I hope that makes things more satisfying later.....
> 
> Thank you for reading!

He had tasted of the girl’s power and it was sweet and intoxicating. Very like her Father’s if memory served. 

The boy had been very quick on the uptake and was stubbornly refusing to do anything other than meditate. No doubt he was trying every way to work around their object. He would not find it, of this the Son was sure.

The girl had tried to do…..something, but it had stopped as suddenly as it had started. 

He could feel their power radiating through the massive temple even though he and the Force user he occupied were outside, standing at the top of the massive stairs that led to the entrance of the mighty structure.

She was unremarkable in many ways. Kenobi had been more interesting, Tano certainly so. And she was nothing compared to….the  _ Chosen One _ . How the Son coveted that power. But perhaps he could match it if they could strip these young Jedi of their vibrant power. 

Offee was speaking with the Imperial General they were using in this endeavor, but he really did not care for such petty matters as the movement of human military forces. He was focused on a far mightier power than that.

_ Twins…… _

It was painful to see their bond. To feel it in the Force. 

His own sister lay dead at his hand.

_ I did not mean to…… _

No. Those were the memories that made him weak. It was his Father’s fault. He was too frightened of their power. What sort of Father imprisoned his own children for eternity?

He was very curious about Anakin Skywalker as he was now. He would try to come, this he knew. He had felt both the twins reach to him powerfully, just before he and Offee severed their connection. 

He may eventually figure out what they were doing. The Son even hoped in a perverse way that Skywalker came to them before the twins gave in. He wanted the former Jedi to suffer a tiny portion of what he himself had suffered over the millenia. To be powerless as the Son did what he wished at last. 

He realized that Offee was speaking to him over their Force link.

_ “Did you hear his report, my master?” _

_ “No, Apprentice,” he responded. She twitched slightly at the title, no doubt believing she hid her resentment at its deprecatory use well. “I was focusing on our guests. What did he say?” _

_ “General Tyndel has received word that our agents did not return from their mission in the Palace.” _

_ The Son considered this. “Did they not? Has he ordered men to investigate why?” _

_ “He has. We are awaiting that report.” _

_ “Skywalker,” he breathed. “He is looking.” _

_ Offee was full of doubt.  _

_ “We have no word yet. Palpatine had many….surprises down there, it is possible that….” _

_ But the Son was certain. “It is him. Rejoice my Apprentice. He may yet witness his complete failure here.” _

_ “They remain stubborn,” she said in frustration. “I gave them 24 hours. We now have three hours left to that deadline.” _

_ Sometimes she could be so deeply unimaginative. He longed to be free once more, but the time was not yet right to reveal himself.  _

_ “Well then,” he told her as they walked through the massive pillars at the entrance, “we make them believe that the other is dead. We have the Force to command. Let us see what they make of each others’ deaths.” _

****

Luke looked up as the Mirialan woman appeared once more at the top of the steps to the altar. 

“Made up your minds?” she asked sweetly, descending gracefully, her long blue cloak sweeping behind her and stirring up small, fine dust eddies.

Leia glared beside him.

“You have to know that we would not decide something like that.”

Bariss shrugged seemingly unphased by this information.

“Very well, I’m more than happy to pick for you.” 

She did something curious as Luke watched, pressing both her hands to the center of her chest.

He knew she was doing something to them in the Force, could feel something dark and oppressive sweeping him and then…..

Next to him Leia began to choke, her bound hands scrabbling at her slender throat.

“No!” Luke shouted, leaping to his feet, chain rattling as he did so. “Stop! I will not give you my power! Her death would be utterly pointless! You have to know that!!”

Barriss smiled, unconcerned by his outburst.

“Stop me then, little Jedi. This was your Father’s preferred method I believe.”   
  


He hated her smile--her white teethed gleamed predatorily at him as he dropped to his knees beside Leia while her lips turned blue and her eyes were blown impossibly wide in her struggle for air.

He grasped her in his arms.

“Leia!” 

She was shaking in her extremity, her boots digging at the massive flagstones, and the  _ awful _ gagging sounds of her fight to survive….

Luke could feel the tears on his face and even as he watched, several dropped onto his sister’s shirt.

“ _ No _ !” he screamed up at the evil presence before him. And something  _ dark _ he had thought long controlled was stirring in his breast.

“Yes,” purred the Mirialan. “Yes, stop me, Skywalker. Save her. You are easily more powerful than I am. I am not too proud to admit it.”

And suddenly Luke was recalling another situation where he was being manipulated toward the Dark Side…

_ Good, good, let the hate flow through you….. _

And even for Leia, he couldn’t…..

She gave a last horrible gurgle and went still in his arms, large brown eyes staring sightlessly above him to the vast soaring roof.

Luke bent over her and wept, clutching her body to himself. 

His twin. His fearless support and encourager. His beautiful Leia was gone.

He was gasping and shuddering with the force of his grief, and he realized he was rocking her as he would a small child. Distantly he was aware of the fact that he would need to tell Han. That his Father would have to know. The Admiral.

If Luke himself survived of course.

“Well,” Bariss’s hated voice sounded above him. “I didn’t realize you valued her so little. I’ll leave you to think on that, shall I? And then we shall have to…...increase our persuasion for you, little Jedi.”

He heard her leaving, the cloak making a soft rustling as she ascended the steps. He gently closed his sister’s eyes and smoothed her hair.

And he lost himself to his grief, bending over completely to rest his head to the stone floor of this foul temple, his tears mingling with its dust and becoming a muddy well of anguish.

  
  


*****

Leia watched warily as the blue cloaked witch descended the steps and moved toward them with the grace of a gliding serpent.    
  


“Made up your minds?” she asked sweetly, coming to stand before them, and folding her hands neatly in her large sleeves. 

“We will never allow you to manipulate us like that,” Luke told her calmly, rising to his feet and Leia admired her brother’s calm. Her own heart was beating madly, but she too rose. If she was to die today, she would do it on her feet, with her head held high.

“Very well, it is no matter to me,” Bariss replied, pressing both her hands to the center of her chest and Leia felt odd…..

A red blade hissed into existence in the Mirialan’s hand and Barriss moved to stand close to them. 

Leia shot a look at her brother and he met her eyes with serenity in his blue ones.

“I love you,” he told her, “no matter what.”

“Touching,” sneered Barriss and she thrust her blade into his stomach.

Luke coughed and went to his knees.

“Stop!” Leia screamed and moved to get in front of her brother.

“Oh I don’t think so, princess. But you can stop me. You have far more power than I do. You could heal him immediately too. You just need to reach your full potential…”

Leia dropped next to Luke who was weakly pressing his bound hands to the wound.

He looked up at her with those honest blue eyes. The farmboy eyes she had trusted from the moment she met him.

She couldn’t allow this. She was aware she had the power to stop it. Could feel it dark and coiling within her….

Luke raised a shaking blood coated hand to her face.

“Leia….”

“It’s so touching. The Skywalker children. Together for such a brief time. Only to have it cut short because you were too afraid of your own abilities to do anything about it. How weak  _ are _ you Leia Skywalker?”

And her anger flared, roaring and snapping within her as she whirled to her feet to face her tormenter, flinging out a hand….

...and catching sight of that evil pulsing object over the other woman’s shoulder. 

No.

Not even…...not even for Luke. Would she even know who he was if she used the Dark Side?

“Sometimes strength lies in not taking action,” Leia said, repeating something Piett had told her once in regard to a difficult military campaign. She was very conscious of Luke’s gasping breaths at her feet and internally, she too was bleeding. 

“Very well,” said Barriss and thrust forward, running the lightsaber through Luke’s heart.

And he lay still and quiet, blue eyes empty of the glowing life that had been there moments before. 

For an eternity of seconds Leia just stared at his cooling body, her mind not able to accept what had just happened. 

The Mirialan turned without a backward glance. “I will have your power, princess!” she called, and Leia was left alone with her dead.

She stumbled to her knees next to him and reached to place a hand to his arm. She touched his face, his soft blonde hair, and carefully closed the blue eyes, cloudy now in death. 

Then she bent her head to his shoulder and  _ screamed _ . 

  
  


*****

“They are more resilient against temptation than I had anticipated,” Barriss said as the Son rose from the floor, leaving Leia Skywalker bent over and screaming her anguish to the galaxy.

“Quite,” said the Son briefly, growing before her eyes, changing from the dead young Jedi of moments before and back into his dark self. 

She could feel the deep agony of both twins as they mourned what they believed to be the loss of their siblings. 

It was difficult to maintain the illusion now that the Son had resumed his appearance. He scoffed as her hand trembled and gave a casual flick of his fingers toward their captives.

Immediately, both dropped to the floor of the temple, unconscious.

“It is strange,” he commented, watching them, “I can sense that they are the progeny of the  _ Chosen One _ , and yet they cannot overcome me. Interesting.”

“It would be quite fascinating to see what happened if one of them turned to the Dark Side,” Barriss responded. “The girl is much more likely. She is very like her Father. Can you sense that?”

The black head nodded, red eyes gleaming. “She would be formidable indeed. But she is so very committed to  _ not  _ being her Father. She is aware of his failings. She feels them in herself. Thus, she is on guard. The boy however…..”

Barriss waited as the massive black form of the Son loomed over Luke Skywalker’s fallen form and touched the blonde head. 

“He is so devoted to his Father. That may be useful for us, should Skywalker join us in time to witness the destruction of what he holds most dear.”

“All right,” Barriss said, “so we have some options then. I was tempted to kill the boy in reality, but….”

“It may come to that certainly,” the Son purred, moving fluidly back up the steps. “But it will depend on what unfolds. This has been most enlightening. I feel their deepest fears. The girl will do almost anything to defend her people. She will be tempted that way---we were right to try and retrieve Solo. The boy however….he does not realize that his trial could come in being faced with his Father’s destruction. After he gave so much to  _ save  _ him…”

And suddenly he was possessing her again and Barriss bent over in pain, the joining was always hard on her. 

When she stood up again slowly, her black eyes glowed red.

“....it will  _ break  _ him,” she finished.

*****

The figure flicked another switch and then leaned back in the pilot’s seat. The Force was uneasy around it, and a decision had been made. The figure would go to the source of this disturbance.

Its meditation had brought forth the location even though the figure could not actually feel anything from the Force itself. Something was interfering in that way. But the figure was certain. 

Moraband.

The companion expressed agitation and the figure turned to it.

“I know. I fear that as well. It would explain a great deal if Mortis has been discovered again.”

The companion came to join the figure settling near the control panel on the co-pilot’s side.

“And Moraband would also make a great deal of sense as a location which would tempt him.”

The figure sighed as the companion expressed their worries.

“I know. I am hopeful that this is not as dire as I fear. But my sources tell me that the rest of Death Squadron deployed to that sector. And if that is the case, this almost certainly involves the Skywalkers in some way. Why else keep it so quiet from the rest of the galaxy?”

The companion agreed.

“So then.” The figure turned to stare out at the streaking stars in the viewport. “We will see what we are dealing with. If it is indeed who we fear, then we may also have to make a deal with the devil. If he isn’t there already.”

And the ship shot toward the Estraan sector.


	9. Moraband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veers, Piett, and the Lady all prepare to embark on this mission as each ponder what this entails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have several very small and understated 'arming' scenes in this chapter and the next. The authors of epics over the millenia have frequently included them and, while this story is in no way setting out to be an epic in that sense, I liked the idea of borrowing that trope for our people.
> 
> Also kudos to you if you spot the tiny throw away line from Admiral Lord Nelson in here. ;)
> 
> Because I am all sorts of nerd as you see. xD

“The Lady will go to Khar Delba,” Piett said, and the blue holo map zoomed in on the location in the darkened conference room. “After leaving Antilles and his men on Dromund Kaas. If any of us find even a hint that the Skywalkers are there, we comm for support and we’ll all converge. If at all possible we wait for Lord Vader to join us.”

“How long do we wait, sir?” Kelly asked. 

They were all gathered in the Admiral’s conference room, having entered the Estraan Sector an hour before.

Piett’s ‘instinct’ had brought them here but he could not be more specific. For now, they were splitting into three teams for recon. Piett and Veers were leading the team going down to Moraband. Antilles was taking one to the next closest planet, while Kelly was taking the Lady out to Khar Delba.

The Admiral had tried to reach Lord Vader once more, and again had been met with a message system. 

Piett had looked at him on the bridge and Veers had moved from weapons up to his side at the Admiral’s accustomed spot near the view port.

_ “What are you thinking, Firmus?” he’d asked. “Do we wait or do we investigate?” _

_ Piett stared out at the red hued planet---small in the distance---and didn’t answer for a full minute.  _

_ “I want to say that we should wait, Max,” he replied softly. “But everything in me says we need to find them---that they're here somewhere.” _

_ “Then we’ll do that, Admiral,” Veers told him firmly.  _

_ “I have utterly no idea what we’re walking into here, General. This must be some power that is keeping the presence of the Skywalkers from their Father. And…..” _

_ He stopped, clenching his hands tightly in front of him. “I could be condemning all of us.” _

_ “You could do that every day, Piett. You took that possibility on when you became Admiral. This is no different.” _

_ His friend angled a look up at him. _

_ “Did you take on the Emperor, Admiral? You made a choice to go up against the most powerful Force user in the galaxy. We could have all been vaporized by the Death Star. You chose that risk. I trust you now. More so, given this bizarre connection you seem to have.” _

_ A few beats passed and then Piett nodded. _

_ “Thank you, Veers. For...well, for everything you are to me, and to this ship.” _

_ They stood together for a few more seconds, the Admiral and the General. _

_ Then Piett turned to gather his men.  _

“I have to be honest, Captain, I’m not sure,” Piett replied. “I know that’s vague, but I think we’ll know more when we start landing planetside.”

Veers looked around the room at all assembled. Ellery and Scraps sat next to each other, looking very solemn. Kelly and Antilles were on the other side of the table. Venka was joining them via holo image as Piett wanted the vice Admiral kept abreast of the plan, particularly given that he had yet to speak to Lord Vader in person.

“Do you anticipate this enemy having military forces?” Venka asked.

“I would not be surprised in the least,” Piett replied, “but whether we are looking at mercenaries, pirates, or more organized groups is anyone’s guess. I have the rest of Death Squadron heading to the system as we speak.”

“I can send you more ships,” Venka said.

Piett placed his hands behind his back. “Thank you, Venka, but at the moment I am trying to walk the line between having enough fire power and not wanting to alert the galaxy that something significant and deadly may be going on. I could be putting the Skywalkers at risk, and until I know more about what we’re dealing with, I will continue with the current forces.”

He looked at each of them in turn.

“Anything further?”

They were silent.

“Then let’s go to work. Stay in constant contact on comms. And….good luck.”

They all rose to disperse, Kelly shaking Antilles’ hand and Scraps and Ellery already deep in conversation as they strode out.

Veers waited until Venka had said his goodbyes to his Admiral and his image blinked out before he said anything.

His friend remained standing near the map of the system, the blue light of the image casting shadows on his face, and Veers was struck by how very tired the Admiral looked. 

“Piett.”

The man looked at him almost as if he had forgotten that Veers was still there. 

“When did you sleep last?”

Piett looked at him ruefully. “That bad hmmm?”

“Yes that bad. Firmus, you need to be ….”

“I know, Max. I assure you I’ve tried. The Lady has sought to help as well.” The lights came up and the blue image blinked out. Piett smiled up at the ceiling. 

“It’s just….I keep thinking about…”

Veers nodded. He remembered this sort of worry well. 

“We would do anything to trade places with our children in these situations,” the General commented and Piett nodded, rubbing a hand over his jaw.

“In a heartbeat. I need to go and prepare. I’ll see you in the bay, Veers.”

Veers watched him go through the door that adjoined the Admiral’s office to the conference room before he left himself. 

There was something almost comforting about the furious but organized commotion in the Lady’s biggest hangar bay. 

His men were loading gear into the two troop transports they were taking under the watchful eye of Ellery. Veers’ second in command, Colonel Gregson, was overseeing a similar preparation over near the atmospheric shield. He would be leading the party on Khar Delba.

The signature blue of the 501st was the dominant feature in the numerous troops around him. Here and there he spotted the understated red fox head on the pauldrons of the security division. He spotted the one he had been specifically searching for and made his way to Scraps who, it turned out, was speaking with Appo and Dogma.

“Sir,” the young lieutenant said, acknowledging him calmly. Veers reflected that the boy had come a long way from the eager young officer who had worked so hard to be able to have a hand in defending the Admiral.

“Gentlemen,” Veers said. “Are we just about ready?”

“Yes sir,” Scraps responded, tapping at a datapad. “Thirty minutes to depart, General. Commander Appo will be taking point on your detail sir, since Commander Fox is with Lord Vader.”

Veers glanced at the clone who inclined his head slightly. 

“Thank you, Commander. Are the pilots satisfied with the chosen landing locations?”

“Yes, General. We’re starting the search near this ancient temple, sir. There are more ruins in these sectors, should that prove fruitless.”

“I want long range plasma launchers just in case….”

“Already loaded, sir,” put in Dogma, an eager look in his eyes. “Something of a specialty of mine, General.”

“Ion detonators?”

“Two crates, sir.”

“Are the medics equipped with thorough kits?”

“Short of packing Dr. Henley, sir,” replied Scraps, allowing himself a small smile.

Veers let out a small breath. He would do his very utmost to protect the men under his care. And whether he liked it or not, that would include the Admiral. 

“Well done then, gentlemen. I’ll be getting my armor should anyone need me.”

He walked to his office and keyed open the locker that held his blaster rifle and his armor.

He hated going into a mission with so little context. Force strangeness. And now apparently, his friend was more tied up in it than ever. He donned his cuirass and reached for the pauldrons. Veers didn’t often do full armor, being in his AT-AT, but he wanted to be as prepared as possible.

Rescuing Jedi. His younger self would have scoffed at such a notion. His life had taken many strange twists and turns since he joined the Imperial Forces. He had been working with Skywalkers for several years now (Well. He’d been working with one for longer than that--he just hadn’t known it) but he had never anticipated needing to rescue them.

He secured the vambraces and took down his helmet, setting it on the desk and retrieving his blaster rifle, doing a final check on its workings.

And for this mission, he had the added element of keeping a ridiculously brave friend of his safe. A friend who would give his life in a moment if it meant keeping the girl he saw as a daughter alive. 

Well.

Both of them had Max Veers. He slung the rifle over his back, and donned the helmet. 

He was the General of the Thundering Herd. And he looked after his own.

  
  


******

<He is distraught, her Admiral, though he hides it well from the other humans. But they are linked now, and she can sense his emotions.>

<He feels as the Dark One does. His Dear One has been taken and it is hurting him. The Admiral moves to his quarters where he retrieves a crate and opens it.>

<Yes. The protection given him by the Same Ones. They are committed to keeping their leaders safe and she approves this. She knows the meanings of these symbols as he lifts out each piece of the armor, and lays it on his sofa.>

_ “You’re with me, aren’t you Lady?” he says without looking up. _

<Of course she is, always. Her Admiral. The armor speaks of who he is very well. The jaig eyes that tell of his bravery. The colors that say he is just, that he does his duty. The blue that says the 501st have laid claim to him.>

<Oh, she will allow that, as they will keep him safe. But he is  _ her _ Admiral. She sends a small beam of white light to cross his face and feels his fondness for her.>

_ “Thank you Lady. You are feeling….somewhat possessive, yes?” He chuckles and lifts the cuirass to put it on.  _

<She does. He is walking into great danger. But he is striving for the Dear One and her brother. She understands.>

_ He finishes donning his armor in silence before looking at his reflection in the mirror over his trees. He touches one. It is unique. Its tiny trunk and branches are silvery grey and the needles are white. The princess gave it to him.  _

_ “They are here somewhere, Lady. I am sure of it.” _

<She agrees, and sends her feeling of certainty to him.>

_ He smiles at the little tree. “Glad you are in agreement. Lady…...can you…..feel the princess?” _

<She is uncertain. Sometimes she has thought that the familiar white fire of the Dear One’s presence was there. But then that feeling is gone. She sends him her feelings of disappointment---the closest she can get to saying ‘no’.>

_ He sighs. “It was a long shot.” He puts his hat on his head and moves back to the side table to retrieve his blaster and strap it to his hip.  _

<She is afraid for him quite suddenly. Humans are so very fragile. She does not like letting her Admiral leave the ship in the best of circumstances. These are very uncertain indeed.>

<The Lady sends him her fear for him, and he looks up as he always does when he senses her.>

_ “I know, Lady. But you will be in the system. You can get to us in a matter of hours. And if Lord Vader meets us, you can explain to him more swiftly what is proceeding.” _

<He is right. But he is still hers and she prefers to do battle together.>

<She can feel his determination and she is proud. He is brave. And he is her Admiral>

  
  


****

The bay quieted as Piett entered, the men forming up immediately at the Admiral’s appearance as Ellery announced, ‘Admiral on deck!’

Piett scanned the troopers and officers, pleased with their neat rows and their swift response. 

_ His was the best crew in the galaxy, and no one could tell him otherwise. _

Veers stood waiting to the side as Piett reviewed the waiting men. He was rubbish with inspirational speeches and did not much have the heart for it at the moment. Of course, these men weren’t looking to him for inspiration---they needed him to lead. And that he could do.

“There is much at stake here, as has been explained in your briefings,” he told them, resting his hands behind his back. “I do not know what we may be walking into, at any of these locations. I do know that I expect each of you to do your duty. I trust that you will. I  _ know _ that you will because I have placed my life in your hands many times. I know that you will do no less on behalf of the princess and the Commander. The Force be with us all.”

He turned and the various commanders barked to their troops as they began to line up and board their transports.

Veers came to meet him, and Piett realized he didn’t often see the General in full armor like this.

His friend was evidently on a similar train of thought.

“Well. That armor looks very good on you. And you thought to use it all on your own.”

Piett raised an eyebrow and Max grinned.

“I’m just saying that I appreciate it when my friend actually takes measures for his own protection.”

“Seconded,” came a voice behind them and Scraps was there, along with Appo.

“Are we ready then?” Piett asked his security lead, who was also fully armored.

“We are, Admiral,” the young man responded.

Piett met Veers’ eyes and the General gave a slight nod.

_ With you all the way. _

“Then so am I,” replied the Admiral, and was sure he felt the Lady’s pride and affection as he boarded the transport.

  
  
  



	10. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Fox make their way to the Estraan Sector. The twins cope with what was done to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Fox continue to be a fascinating team to write. I have also enjoyed writing Luke and Leia teamed up again as I haven't really done this since Fidelity. 
> 
> As always, I so appreciate you reading and love hearing from you! :)
> 
> Edited to add on that note, that I decided to take the tumblr plunge so if you'd like to pop in and say hi, I'm @musewrangler

Fox wiped his face as they came to the main part of the Palace and they both stopped to take a breath.

“Do you think there are more of those rabble we should be concerned with?” he asked the General who got that distant look which meant he was exerting his powers.

“Not at the moment. I want to get back to the ship and examine these…..”

Both of their commlinks chirped. 

*Message.

Fox glanced at Skywalker.

“Back to the ship first, Commander. I would suspect it’s Piett.”

Skywalker stalked along the broad streets toward the landing pad where they had left his ship. It was the first time Fox had been in the much modified freighter that the General used when off the Lady. It certainly didn’t look like much, but then he supposed that was the point. Skywalker clearly had no desire to draw attention to his travels.

Both of them checked the messages as the landing ramp closed behind them.

It was indeed Piett. 

Estraan Sector. Three away teams to inspect the planets in that system. Fox looked over at the small chronometer. They should be departing for the surface of Moraband right about now if everything was on schedule.

Fox watched as Skywalker flicked off the message, and stared broodingly at the deck for a moment.

“It’s Moraband,” he said after a moment and Fox moved to set down the retrieved object and documents on the small table in the passenger area. 

“Why do you think so, sir?” he asked.

The General rubbed a very weary hand over his scarred face. “It was an ancient Sith stronghold. It makes the most sense that whoever has my children would seek any lingering power there. I never went, though I believe Yoda was sent there by the Jedi counsel at one time.”

_  
_   
Skywalker paced in the small area. “I had hoped for more time to discern what might have been done to the object we retrieved. Clearly that is not an option now.”

Fox looked around as though that would help.

“I don’t suppose General Kenobi is feeling helpful here?”

Skywalker barked a mirthless laugh. “He disappeared again. Right when I needed him. Typical.”

_ All right. Not ideal. _

The General seemed to come to a decision. 

“I will do what I can while en route. Piett is right that we need to get to my children soon. I feel that urgency too. But he and Veers cannot possibly go up against a Force user on their own. Thus, we must make all haste.”

He paused in front of a crate sitting on the bench along one bulkhead, and opened the lid.

Fox knew what it was without being told. He had brought his as well. Skywalker touched the gleaming cuirass reverently.

“I know you had something to do with this, Fox,” he said without looking up. “I still do not feel as though I deserve to wear it. But….sometimes I wonder if I wear it enough, perhaps these emblems and their meanings will seep into my soul----cleanse it in some way.”

Fox was frozen. Never had he heard the man be this open on such a topic. 

“I know that is not possible,” the Jedi continued, looking up at last. “You know I will live with that. That is my penance. To  _ live _ . And I do so for my children.”

He lifted out the vambraces first and put them on. Next he pulled the cuirass over his head, and Fox almost felt like he was invading a private moment as the General’s hand stroked the symbol that rested over his heart.

_ The crest of the Royal House of Naboo. _

The Queen and Senator whose absence was suddenly very oppressive in their small ship. 

Fox looked away. This was too personal somehow--the General arming himself in preparation to save his children.

He moved to his own armor, placed in the duffel he had slung onto a bench.

The flames on his cuirass almost seemed to give off real heat as he opened the bag, and reminded him that he had vod’e of his own now. They had seen to it. Forced it upon him really, but he knew in his deeply buried heart that he did not mind this.

He was not going to stop and get reflective. That was not how Fox operated and given what he had seen of the General in the last few moments, one of them needed to be keeping their emotions very strongly locked down. 

Fox could do that. 

He quickly strapped on his vambraces and pauldrons, and did not stop to look at the newly placed fox head. 

He finished and stowed the duffel neatly to look up and meet Skywalker’s disconcertingly blue eyes.

They studied each other in silence for a moment. 

“We both find that we have much more to lose once again, Fox, don’t we?” the man asked and  _ damn _ him, Fox was not thinking about that. There was a mission. That was it. Should feelings regarding it arise, he would deal with them  _ afterwards _ . 

“We do sir,” he replied coolly, “but I would prefer to focus on how we are going to prevent that.”

The General nodded.

“I chose rightly in having you come. You will be ruthless with me and I thank you for it, Commander. Very well. I need you to pilot. I must devote my time to studying ways to subvert this object.”

Fox did feel some uncertainty here.

“General…..you recall that it was affecting you back there….”

“I will not touch it, Fox. But I need to read the scrolls we found and…..I need to meditate upon it. It’s all I can do at the moment.”

“All right, sir.”

And Fox started up the engines.

  
  


*****

Anakin sat at the small table in the passenger hold and handled the ancient scroll before him as delicately as he could with his durasteel fingers. 

The Force was humming around him. Distantly he could feel Fox’s presence in the cockpit as he piloted them toward the Estraan system.

He was working hard to shove down the worry he felt for Luke and Leia. He had always been terrible with his emotional control. But…..

….quite suddenly a recent conversation with his son came into his mind.

_ “But Father, I have to admit, trying to suppress or deny all emotion, I think it’s a mistake.” _

_ He looked over at the blonde head near his, both of them lying on their backs underneath Piett’s lamda while they made improvements.  _

_ “I said that once to Obi-Wan,” Anakin admitted. “He got as far as agreeing that the Jedi weren’t perfect. I’m realizing now that in many ways, he was attempting to figure out things much like I was. I wish…..” _

_ He wished they could have leaned on each other more. Not just been brothers in battle or over drinks. That they could have shared their uncertainties, sought counsel in their vulnerabilities. _

_ Luke seemed to understand without him saying anything. Well, he would. He was so very much Padme’s son in this aspect.  _

_ “I think we should learn how to use it, rather than avoid it,” Luke said, using the Force to unscrew a bolt.  _

_ Anakin knew that Leia was doing exactly that as she studied Force healing. He admitted that he did not yet have his children’s courage to allow his feelings to be part of his Force power. He had lost control so completely when he fell---allowed free reign to his anger and hatred. Where had that got him? What if he lost that control again? _ _  
  
_

_ “I can help you with that, Father,” Luke said, placing his own black gloved hand on Anakin’s shoulder.  _

_ He had smiled at his son, and allowed the love he felt for Luke flow to his son in the Force as well. _

_ “See?” his child had told him, grinning broadly in the glow of his Father’s love. “Like that. Now pay attention to that gasket Father. We’re already going to be in so much trouble from the Admiral for this.” _

_ “I don’t see why,” Anakin said loftily. “We are making it  _ **_better_ ** _.” _

  
  


Anakin blew out a breath. He reached for his worry and the faces that were causing him to feel that way. He acknowledged that the worry stemmed from love. That he would gladly lay down his life for his children's if it came to that. He could not control these events---he accepted that. But he could do something about it.

_ Not alone _ , something seemed to whisper.

No. Not alone. He no longer leaned only on himself. He saw now how Sidious had manipulated him into thinking he was the only one who could save Padme’. How he had been isolated from those who could have given him aid and counsel.

He felt Fox’s implacable determination in the cockpit. The clone may deny it, but Anakin could feel his deeply buried affection for the twins---Luke particularly. 

He thought of Piett, knowingly going into a situation where a Sith could be involved. Of Veers who was naturally going to be at his side. 

Of the Lady, ready to use her considerable might to protect those she cared for.

He was not alone.

He felt raw and golden strength expanding through him and bit back a gasp. It was like nothing he had ever felt before .Through it, he could sense the object sitting several feet away, so ancient and powerful, but different from the one that his children were facing….

….. _ a Mirialan spoke over a glowing object, her black eyes reflecting its green glow... _

_ …...Leia reaching, reaching for her Admiral but it would not be enough... _

_ ….Luke’s anguish for his sister….. _

_ …...Fox leaping from a ship toward a cliff face….. _

_ ….a massive black form rose in his his vision, red eyes glaring….. _

_ ….”the Chosen One will suffer….” _

Anakin’s eyes snapped open and he was breathing as though he had been running for hours. 

A Force vision. 

_ Always moving the future is….. _

But Anakin understood now why his children’s power could be taken. He rested his head in his hands, calming his heart. 

The Son.

The Son had escaped Mortis. How?

The Mirialan rose in his mind…... _ Barriss _ . Of course. He had been vaguely aware that Palpatine had toyed with her for a while. But her abilities had been negligible compared to Jade’s when it came to being a Hand, and the Emperor had cast her aside.

Anakin had not cared to keep track of her after that.

So, she must have slunk about in the shadows, biding her time. More clever than he had thought if she had finally found Mortis.

And working with an Imperial cell, given what he and Fox had just faced in the bowels of the Palace. 

Piett would not know that. Anakin clenched his fists. 

He had to hope they would arrive in time. Or he was certain he would find a pile of corpses where once he had friends and family.

****

Luke’s head hurt awfully. It was as though someone had driven a spike into it. He lay still for a while, breathing in dusty air and trying to remember what had happened.

A groan sounded near him and he lifted an impossibly heavy head to stare blearily at his sister.

His  _ sister _ .

His sister who had died horribly in his arms. 

“....Leia.?”

She stared at him with unbelieving brown eyes.

“Is it you?  _ How _ ? I saw you die!”

Luke took this in. 

“No….” he said slowly, “you died in my arms. You….you choked to death.”

She looked at him suspiciously. 

“I saw you die. She stabbed you with the lightsaber. I could  _ smell _ the….” she stopped, eyes filling with tears. 

Luke wanted to reach with the Force---confirm once and for all that Leia was real. But he was conscious of that pulsing object on the floor several yards away.

“I…..I think that somehow they made us believe we each died.”   
  


“How do I know  _ this _ is real?” Leia asked, and he could see that she was preparing herself for the worst----that it was easier to believe that he was dead, rather than give herself hope.

“I….don’t know how to convince you, Leia. But...she wants our power. She wouldn’t actually kill us---she needs us alive for that.”

His sister considered this, but kept her distance from him. 

“I…..have experienced this sort of manipulation before. I have seen you dead before many times….” she trailed off.

Luke recalled this in dismay. *

HIs sister had indeed been tortured in this way----forced to relive the deaths of all she held dear over and over in an attempt to break her.

But he recalled Piett’s solution to help her, and the Admiral had succeeded in bringing her back to herself. 

“Leia. Ask me something only I would know.”

She was doing an admirable job at holding onto her composure given her trauma here and she took some deep breaths and nodded. 

“When we first met….no, they could potentially have accessed security recordings.” She stared at the manacles on her wrists, then came to a decision.

“Only you and I were present for this. When did you tell me I was your sister and what did you do directly after that?”

_ Very good, _ Luke thought.

“We were on Endor after finding you in the Ewok village. And I told you that the Force runs strong in our family. It was also when I told you who our Father was. And right after that I went to surrender myself to him so that we could face the Emperor.”   
  


Tears overflowed and he moved to embrace her, glad when she allowed it. Leia turned to sob into his shoulder.

“Luke. I know I’ve made it through many things. But I still don’t know if Han lives. Now I’m being threatened with losing you…..”

He hated that the strongest woman he knew had been driven to this. He held her tightly and kissed her head.

“Leia. We have to believe that Father will find us. That the Admiral is coming. In the meantime, we can’t use the Force. So. Time to recall how it was when we didn’t know we had it. How can we escape without using the Force?”

She went still and lifted her tear streaked face to his.

“Luke. You are amazing. Of course that is what we should be doing.” She paused and looked about. “If we can get her close enough we could try and throttle her with these chains.”

Luke grinned. “Is that your specialty now? Did it with Jabba, feel like it’s a signature?”

He was rewarded with a smile from her.

“If it works….”

“Who is this colleague she’s mentioned?” Luke asked, thinking aloud. 

“I thought it was the General she brought with her.”

“I don’t think so. She seemed to imply that the colleague is Force sensitive.”   
  


“Mmm. True,” his sister admitted. “Do you think if we kill her, the colleague will show up?”

Leia was ruthless when she needed to be. He both admired and feared it.

“I suppose we’re going to need to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Forging Ahead Chapter 96


	11. The Valley of the Dark Lords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veers and Piett lead their team down to Moraband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep your hands and feet inside the story and wear your seatbelt at all times. We do not intend to slow down until the last chapter. Everyone ready? Then good luck! ;D

Veers took a breath of the dry and dusty air, and gazed down the admittedly foreboding valley. It was filled with rubble, but he could see that it had once been intimidating and powerful indeed. It still was in its ruin, but now it felt like a graveyard.

One he shouldn’t be in.

They had landed at the far end of the valley for the excellent reason that a massive temple stood at the other end with steep cliffs around it.

Piett, standing at his side in the cockpit as they approached, had shuddered suddenly.

“What is it, Firmus?” Veers had asked softly next to him as Piett stared ahead out the viewport.

“It….I can…. _ feel _ evil here. Max, I have to say I’m not really all that enamored of this new ‘sensitivity’.”

And Veers hadn’t laughed in the least, just placed a hand on Piett’s armored shoulder.

They waited as all their men disembarked from both transports and Scraps, Appo, and Ellery came to join the two officers as they gazed down the rock filled corridor.

“Initial scans were indeterminate at best, sir,” Appo reported. “Something here is interfering with sensors.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Veers sighed, checking that his service blaster was secure at his hip and slinging his blaster rifle into ready position. 

Dogma came up on his other side, a bandolier holding detonators slung across his chest.

Veers did a double take. “Trooper, are you ….. _ wearing _ heavy detonators?”

Dogma offered him a broad grin. “Is there another way to carry them, sir?”   
  


Appo rolled his eyes.    
  


“Apologies, General, for my insane colleague. Dogma likes to go into fights in order to one up whatever crazy we’re up against.”

“If you could indeed actually ‘one up’ a Sith presence, Trooper, that would be a valuable trait indeed,” Piett commented, and Veers recognized the voice of The Admiral--controlled, stern, and focused. 

His friend had his own rifle out and in ready position as the other troopers formed up behind them. 

“We go down this valley in two columns, both staying close to those figures on either side. That way we have quick cover and we avoid the worst of the rubble,” Piett said, lifting his macrobinoculars to get a better look.

“It appears there are indeed steps up the temple, but I admit it’s a daunting climb.”

Veers brought his own binocs up and scoped it out.

“Mmm. Ellery, have our men ready with the grappling hooks and auto winches. If we need a swift ascent that may be the best option.”

“Why haven’t we ever utilized jet packs, sir?” Appo said. “Whole divisions of us with those….”

Piett looked at him somewhat disbelievingly.

“Were you going to fund that, Commander?”

“Or train them?” Veers added dryly. “Because I am picturing the amount of accident reports I would be signing off on.”

“Rumor is that some Mando’ade have them,” Dogma said eagerly. “We could….”

“No,” said Piett quellingly. “And that is not helping us at the moment. I don’t know what to expect here. If I was going to defend this location, I would wait until an enemy on foot was about there, where the statue has completely toppled.”

Veers zoomed his macrobinoculars onto the spot.

“Yes. Assume that an attack could be coming, men. Eyes steady, ears….”   
  


“Open,” chorused the troopers, and Piett gave him a small smile.

“Well. Some people listen to you then.”

Veers watched as the Admiral put his binocs back in their case and glance at their men, Scraps right on his six, just as Appo was on Veers’.

He drew back his shoulders and lifted his chin--all known movements of the man preparing for battle and Veers wouldn’t be anywhere but by his side right now.

“Let’s go,” Piett said and they moved out, splitting to single file columns on either side of the massive rubble, half buried in the red sand.

Veers marveled at the sheer size of the hooded monuments that loomed over them, but it was also notable how quiet it was. Aside from the sound of the wind sweeping through and raising the fine red dust, there was a strange and oppressive silence. 

He tapped his ear comm.

“Anything striking that ‘sense’ of yours, Piett?”

The long suffering sigh that came back to him would always cheer him up.

“I am not a human scanner, Veers. No. Just a general feeling that I hate it still and it is clearly evil to the core of this planet. Beyond that…..”

“All right. Let me know if something happens.”

“I will.”

Appo was keeping his rifle trained on the high angle, while Veers had his ready straight on. Ellery was a steady presence further back. Across from them, Piett’s slight figure could just be seen taking point, the taller form of Scraps watching high and Dogma moving stolidly behind them, rifle ready low.

As they approached the fallen monument that Piett had spotted initially, Veers could feel the tension in the group ratchet up further. They slowed.

“Time to be more cautious,” Piett said in his ear comm.

Veers motioned Appo forward with two fingers and the Commander moved swiftly in a bent position to take cover behind a large rock. He glanced around it and held up a hand.

All clear.

Veers was aware this was happening across from them as well, and they moved more slowly toward the massive, looming temple.

It reminded Veers very slightly of the Palace on Coruscant, but it was more spartan in design and weathered by the constant sprays of fine red sand. 

He knew very little about this planet except that it had Sith connections. He may not have the Force, but even Veers felt the evil presence here. 

They continued on, past the point of concern and the temple grew ever larger in their view.

“Max,” came quietly in his ear.   
  


“Go ahead.”

“I don’t know if it’s a ‘special’ sense or not, but I’ve just got….”

“...a bad feeling?” Veers finished for him.

“Yes.”

“Same.”

Veers paused and glanced around. Nothing. There were many shadows and crevices and if he were a man given to superstitions and fears this place would have sent him round the Kessel bend by now.

“Forward or back, Admiral?”

He knew what Piett would say, but he also knew that his friend needed to say it aloud.

“Forward, General.”

Veers motioned at Appo when the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he threw himself to the sand, yelling for his men to do the same.

Laser fire cut through where they’d been standing moments before, and Imperial speeder bikes filled the valley with the familiar echoing whine of their engines.

  
  


*****

Piett dove behind a broken pillar, Scraps moving to his side. Dogma was across from them, and the rest of their troopers were taking cover in similar fashion. 

Piett risked a glance. He counted at least eight speeder bikes, but more troubling were the Imperial troops pouring out of an entrance now visible at the base of the temple.

He’d rather suspected that things would go to all Sith hells and it looked like it was doing that quite literally. 

Kriff it.

This also meant that they were on the right planet.

“Scraps,” he said urgently, “contact the Lady. Get her back here. Tell her to contact Lord Vader as well.”

His security lead obeyed and Piett tapped his ear comm.

“Veers. That’s a significant presence. At least four divisions so far.”

“Yes,” came the grim reply. “How did we not pick them up?”

“Something about this damn planet,” Piett replied. “And unfortunately, it likely means Force users.”

A sigh over their connection.

“It’s a fair bet the Skywalkers are in that temple.”   
  


Yes. Piett was rather convinced of that as well. 

“Can we make it back to the transports?” the General asked.

“Not at this point,” Piett responded. “Not with those speeder troops.”

“Well let’s do something about that then,” Veers replied and Piett smiled even though he knew his friend couldn’t see it.

“I’m taking the high point.”   
  


“Of course you are.”

Piett turned to Scraps and Dogma.

“We need to slow them down and then I’ll need an opportunity to get in a sniper position.”

“Sir….” Scraps said unhappily.

“Take a position below me, Lieutenant.”

“I can absolutely slow them down, sir,” said Dogma with a wolfish grin.

He had already palmed two ion detonators.

Piett motioned at four more troopers. 

“Cover Dogma,” he ordered and they all moved out, dodging and weaving behind the ancient monuments and ruined pillars.

The speeders were coming around once more and Piett now counted ten.

_ Son of a Hutt. Ten. Possibly more to come. He needed a high point and he needed it now. _

He sighted through his scope and there. That old crumbling Sith statue. The way the arm was placed seemed as though it was meant to be a sniper nest. Getting to it would be interesting…..

“Trooper,” he barked turning abruptly to the closest man. “I need your grappling hook.”   
  


“Sir.” The man didn’t even question it, taking it from his belt and handing it over. Piett shifted his rifle to his back and grasped the butt of the firing mechanism then ran for a closer position. 

Ahead of him, Dogma made good on his promise as two ion detonators exploded with a bright white flash about 200 yards ahead. They knocked the oncoming troops flat and had the added benefit of disabling their weapons. 

Piett sprinted for the statue and took aim with the grappling hook, firing up at the stone arm. The metal claws latched on firmly and he pressed the button to winch up the wire, using his boots to shove off the side as he ascended swiftly, reaching the position and throwing himself flat.

“Are you in position?” asked Veers in his ear.

“Yes,” Piett breathed, bringing his rifle back around to sight down at the troops and speeders below him. “Where are you?”

“Down and to your 2 o clock.”

“I can get as many as possible, but they’ll be coming to take me down,” Piett said. “You ready for those?”

“Always,” Veers told him firmly, and Piett felt that particular coil in his gut that was both tension and excitement. Veers had his back and Piett had his crew.

“Scraps,” he said, “I’m in position. The goal is to take out their air superiority with the speeder troops. Once we’ve done that, we can retreat to the ships to regroup when the Lady arrives.”

“Yes, sir,” Scraps replied crisply, and Piett could just see the Lieutenant fifty feet below him and taking cover at the base of the monument the Admiral was using.

Piett breathed out and calmed his heart resting his cheek against the butt of the sniper rifle, and watching through the scope as the speeders came around once more, in classic two by two Imperial fashion.

3..2...1... _ now _ .

He fired twice in succession and two forms flew off the bikes, leaving them to crash in brilliant fire against a stone Sith form further back up the valley.

He moved the rifle smoothly back to his right, and fired again, causing the bike he hit to crash into its fellow.

They were looking for him now, and he fired at the oncoming bikes heading up toward his position.

He got one and the other exploded suddenly about 20 feet from him.

_ Thank you Veers. _

He could hear the whine of a bike behind him, and rolled as fire chipped stone off the arm he was taking cover in. It abruptly ceased as well and he realized that Scraps had taken this one.

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” he said into comms, resuming his place and looking for the other speeder bikes. Dogma and his troopers were retreating and Piett could see that they were drawing the enemy closer to Veers and Appo, the latter of whom was getting a shoulder mounted launcher into place as Ellery loaded it with the heavy detonators.

Piett helped out by picking off the enemy troopers operating their own heavy equipment. Appo fired as Dogma moved by his position and the front line of Imperials was blown back.

This had the added benefit of drawing out more speeder troops, looking to take down Appo.

_ Easy. Breathe. Fire. _

Two more down.

“Why are you an Admiral again?” came Veers’ voice in his ear. “Sure you don’t want to join me and have fun on the ground all the time?”

Piett snorted lightly against the rifle.

“It would be far too demoralizing for you, Max. Don’t want to do that to you in front of your men.”

“ _Please_. You can’t tell me the prospect of fighting literally side by side…..”

An explosion and Piett closed his eyes against the brightness of that flash.

“Sir!” It was Scraps. 

“I can’t see the General!” 

“Get to that position,” Piett ordered as the dust began to settle. “I’ll cover you, go!”

He knew that he was afraid for his friend. But he was also detached at the same time, his one purpose at the moment keeping his men safe as they sprinted across the corridor toward the other side. 

Piett rained death around them and the Imperials halted their advance, forced to take cover.

“That’s right you bastards,” he muttered softly. “You stay the kriff there.”

He could see that Scraps and Appo were digging frantically at some rubble and then Ellery was hauled out. The big man was coughing, but moving freely. Good.

Dogma tossed three detonators in succession over at the enemy buying them more time.

Piett could see two more divisions approaching. They had to retreat.

Which meant he had a decision to make.

He fired again and had an idea.

“Appo!”

“Admiral?”

“You have the duffel of heavy artillery ammo?”

“Yes sir.”

“Is there another one?”

“Yes sir Davis has one.”

“Good. When I say, throw your duffel as hard as you can at the troopers approaching your ten o clock.”

“Yes, sir.” Bless the man, he didn’t question the order.

Piett watched as the Imperials began to grow bolder and regrouped to assault the group still trying to free Veers from the rubble.

“Ellery,” he said.

“Sir?” the big NCO asked, sounding rough but  _ there _ .

“Is the General alive?”

His world had narrowed down to what he was watching through the scope of his rifle and the sounds he could hear in his earpiece.

“Yes, sir, but he’s unconscious.”

_ And Piett made his choice. _

“Appo, throw it now.”

The clone obeyed, launching the duffel with impressive force toward the advancing enemy.

_ Track it…...fire. _

A massive explosion ripped through the troopers and officers alike.

“Ellery, retreat back to the transports. Scraps help him get our men back to the transports and rendezvous with the Lady.”

“Sir!”

“Those are my orders, Lieutenant.”

He could see the boy turning to look up at where he knew Piett to be.

“I won’t lose all of you. We know we have back up coming. I will cover the General. They are more likely to take him alive than you.”

“Admiral, I must protest. I am here to protect you….”

“And you have done a magnificent job, Lieutenant. Now protect the others and retreat. You don’t have much time.”

“ _ Please _ , sir, please don’t order me to leave you….”

And that hurt. Because he didn’t want to. But he had to gamble on the fact that he and Veers were more valuable.

“Matthew,” he said steadily, “I am allowed to protect you as well. Retreat. Wait for the Lady. And then by all means. Come and get us.”

Silence.

“Is that understood, Lieutenant?”

“Yes, sir. Admiral….”

Piett waited, watching the younger man gather himself through the scope. He looked up and he couldn’t see Piett’s eyes, but it almost felt as though he could.

“Stay alive, sir.”

“I’ll endeavor, Scraps. Same to you, clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

He watched as his orders were followed and the men began to retreat, Ellery being physically dragged away from Veers by Appo.

Piett sank into deep focus. There was himself, the rifle and the enemy.

And a still form in the red dust below that must be defended at all costs.

Piett had created a pile of bodies near his friend when he heard the hum of those damn speeders, and he swung his rifle to fire in rapid succession as they came toward him. A piece of masonry sliced his temple, but he destroyed them, watching the wrecks drop to the ground below.

Unfortunately, that was the distraction they had needed and when he swung back to the sandy valley below, the enemy had converged on Veers. He was limp in the arms of two troopers and an officer (a General?) was standing calmly near him, blaster pointed at Veers’ head. They had removed his friend’s helmet.

“Enough, Piett.”

_ They knew who he was? That didn’t bode well no matter how he looked at it. _

“I was ordered to bring you in alive, but not necessarily intact. Veers can make it with one arm don’t you think?”

Piett swallowed.

_ Kriffing hells. _

And then the General stirred.

He was both relieved and disappointed that Veers had to see him surrender.

“What’s it going to be, Admiral? I assure you it makes no difference to me. We can bring you both in maimed or intact. The choice is entirely up to you.”

Veers lifted his head and looked toward his position.

“Get out of it, Firmus.”

Piett scoffed.   
  


“Both or none, General!” he called, as thought there was ever any choice.

Veers may have muttered something along the lines of ‘ _ Force damn it, Piett _ ’, but the Admiral couldn’t focus on him at the moment.

“I’m coming down,” he said.

“Throw down the rifle first,” replied the other officer and Piett reluctantly complied, watching his weapon kick up dust as it landed. 

He used the cable he had fired earlier, and shimmied down to the red sand to be met by a ring of troopers.

He was relieved of the blaster at his hip, and then they roughly stripped the armor from him, dropping it carelessly as his hands were cuffed behind him.

Then he was with Veers again who had been similarly relieved of his armor and cuffed.

The Imperial officer, also a General, observed them both with a sour expression. 

“I would have just shot you both, but she says you’re useful so...off we go.”

And they turned to enter the gaping maw at the base of the Sith temple.


	12. Duty and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veers and Piett are reunited with the Skywalkers. It's not a particularly happy reunion.

Barriss could feel the Son’s impatience and displeasure at the twins. 

  


_ “I know,” she told him in the Force. “They are far more resilient than I had hoped. But think of what that means---such power will be formidable indeed.” _

  


_ “Only if we can get their power,” the Son growled. “Skywalker is no doubt coming. It is time to force the issue. I say we kill the boy and extract her power forcibly as she reacts to that.” _ _   
  
_

_ “It will not have the same level of strength if we do it that way,” Barriss replied. _

  


_ “But it will be something and with our combined ability, we can still overcome any opponent---even the ‘Chosen One’. _

  


Barriss considered this. It was the great weakness of her ally here---his deep hunger and impatience to feed off the power of the twins.

  


On the other hand, a clock was now ticking for Anakin’s arrival. She did know this.

  


But then…..

  


The Force stirred and she reached…

  


Two ships, full of beings. They were united in purpose. 

  


“General Tyndel,” she said into her comlink.

  


“My Lady.”

  


“Enemy troops are landing at the far end of the valley. Be prepared to deploy your men on my command.”   
  


“Yes, my Lady.”

  


_ “We must destroy them,” the Son said to her. “Skywalker needs no allies…” _

  


_ “Wait,” she said as she reached for the life forces she sensed now. Oho. “The leaders will be useful to us.” _

  


“General,” she rapped out. “Deploy your troops the moment they cross our Force perimeter. Take the leaders alive if at all possible. Particularly…...Admiral Piett.”

  


“It shall be done, my Lady.”

  


_ “Ah,” the Son purred, reaching in the Force effortlessly and Stars it was strange to have him doing that within her. It always left a swooping sensation in her gut. “The princess and the Admiral are connected indeed. How very curious. He is merely a useless and normal human. But there is definitely a bond there. A very unique one.” _

  


Yes, Barriss felt it too, now that the Admiral was in close proximity to the girl.

  


“ _ That is how they found us,” the Son mused. “She reached for him, and because he is not Force sensitive, the artifact did not recognize that.” _

  


_ “Is he not?” Barriss asked. “Because there is something I am picking up from him….” _

  


_ “No,” the Son replied thoughtfully, “this is a very specific bond. Can you see it? It is clearly unique, born no doubt of his work with the Skywalkers. If we had more time, I would deeply enjoy taking him apart to see how this was accomplished.” _

  


_ “Anakin is coming then, almost certainly,” Barriss said. “If she has reached to the Admiral, he will have contacted Skywalker.” _

  


_ “Do not fear this, my Apprentice,” purred the Son. “I have rather wished he would come. He will witness the destruction of his family and his failure will be complete. But we must turn our attention to the girl in particular. She has been shaken. This bond…..it will be most useful. And if she still resists, we will kill the boy and extract her power.” _

  


Barriss turned as her allies approached, surrounding two figures. The taller one must be Veers---he was squinting slightly, no doubt due to concussion. The slighter figure carried himself with proud dignity despite his cuffed hands and dusty uniform. The Admiral.

  


She smiled at them. “Well. This was a bit of a surprise, gentlemen, but a happy one.”

  


“If you have any sense of self preservation, you will release the Skywalkers and flee,” Piett told her. “Their Father will come and take you apart.”

  


She felt the Son’s amusement within her, alongside her own.

  


“Oh Admiral. I am looking forward to his arrival. So he can watch us destroy everything he holds dear. Did you think I feared that?”

  


He looked slightly uncertain now.

  


She laughed. “You _did_. Such  _ faith  _ in your commander, Admiral. Badly misplaced I assure you. But come. You have a happy reunion ahead of you, brief as it will be.”

  


Piett exchanged a glance with Veers. 

  


She swept ahead of them to enjoy every bit of the twins’ reaction, her blue cloak flaring behind her as she entered the temple proper and made her way down the broad steps to her captives.

  


She flung out her arms expansively.

  


“We have such a treat my dears! I’m delighted to say rescue has arrived. And promptly failed. But I thought you would appreciate seeing who it is.”

  


She could feel their dread as both Jedi scrambled to their feet.

  


Then Leia’s eyes widened and her face was filled with consternation. Barriss could feel her fear.

  


“ _ Excellent,” the Son hissed to her. “As we hoped.” _

  


Barriss was hopeful as well. The feelings from the princess were strong. As much so as she had felt for her brother.

  


“Well,” Barriss smiled, “you really have had terrible luck with father figures haven’t you, little princess? Your real one murdered your mother, and did awful things to you and your brother. Organa was all right I suppose, but he was so keen to use you in the war effort. Did you even have a childhood?”

  


The girl glared at her from intense brown eyes.

  


“He was a very good man! Don’t you  _ dare  _ speak….!”

  


Barriss waved a hand nonchalantly as the two officers were escorted to her side.

  


“And now….isn’t the galaxy an ironic place? An Imperial Admiral and a Rebel princess. But you  _ love  _ him---he is everything to you that a father should be. Too bad you will lose him as well. My colleague and I are quite intrigued by your connection.”

  


“What do they want from you?” the Admiral asked, looking at the girl and striving to ignore Barriss. She could appreciate his courage--futile as it was.

  


“They wish us to give up our Force power,” responded the princess, and both officers looked puzzled.

  


“That…..can  _ happen _ ?” asked Veers.   
  


“Don’t begin to try and understand the workings of the Force, General,” Barriss told him. “It very much can. And it’s lovely to have you two here to help persuade our rather stubborn twins.”

  


“No matter what they do,” the Admiral said steadily. “Do not give it up.”

  


_ “Yes, this might work,” the Son said. “It makes up for losing Solo. But let us start with the General. Draw it out. Break them down.” _

  


Barriss nodded. 

  


“My colleague believes we should begin with General Veers.” She felt Piett’s sharp spike of fear as he shot a swift glance up at Veers.

  


Well. 

  


This was just going to hurt all around then wasn’t it? 

  


Barriss laughed again. “This is why I and others are always going to dominate. You all depend on these bonds with each other. So  _ weak _ . So  _ vulnerable _ .”

  


“I don’t care which of you gives up your power,” she said, looking at the boy now who returned her gaze with those blue eyes. “But now is the time. Or the General dies.”

  
  


******

  


Piett tried to quell his terror at that statement. 

  


This was far worse than he had imagined. It was possible for a Jedi to be stripped of their abilities? Kriffing hell.

  


At the same time, he could not allow this to happen. Neither he nor Veers were worth the destruction of so many lives should this Force witch gain the power of either Skywalker.

  


“No!” the princess said vehemently. “He….he will be of value to you, when my Father comes…”

  


But Piett knew as well as she did that this woman did not care about that. Her intent was clear in those sparkling cold eyes.

  


She smiled without humor. “We both know that’s not true, little princess. Your Father may value these men, but he would watch them die to save you. And I have other uses for them than as mere hostages. Let me be clear on how this will work…”

  


“Kill me and be done with it,” Veers interrupted harshly. “Commander, your highness. It has been an honor. I would do it again. Do not let it break you.”

  


Piett deeply admired his friend’s courage.

  


The Mirialan looked at Veers in displeasure. “As I was  _ saying _ ...I will indeed kill the General first. Followed by the Admiral. If you have still hardened your hearts, I intend to kill your brother, Leia Skywalker, and we will then forcibly take your power.”

  


Piett felt sick inside. The princess and her brother looked surprised at this as well.

  


“You….you can’t just…” began her highness.

  


“Oh it will reduce the potency to be sure,” said the yellow skinned woman casually. “But it will still be effective.”

  


Piett’s heart was thundering and he must do something, he  _ must _ , but who was he against a Force user?

  


_ That hasn’t stopped you before _ , the voice in his head told him. And even if he could just delay things….The Lady was coming. So was Lord Vader.

  


The woman was standing close by him and on her belt….

  


A lightsaber. He had seen them operated enough to know how to do it. 

  


And this one.

  


This one belonged to his princess.

  


Commander Skywalker was speaking.

  


“Leia. I know this is hard, Leia, look at me. You are the strongest person I know. You have come through so much. Do not….”

  


Piett grasped the saber in his bound hands and flicked it on in the same movement as yanking it from the woman’s belt.

  


Veers made a startled noise as the Admiral swung at their captor who ducked with impossibly fast reflexes, leaving him to cut through the troopers behind them.

  


But that was as far as he got. With almost contemptuous ease, the Mirialan flung out her hand to summon the white blade, deactivating it as it came. And then he himself was thrown to the dusty flagstones with crushing force, and her angry snarl washed over them.

  


“You dare…! You insignificant human! Oh yes, I will enjoy your suffering in body and soul indeed!”

  


The pressure let up and he was able to breathe once more as he was hauled to his feet in the punishing grip of the other troopers.

  


“Admiral….” his princess, meeting his eyes with such grief in her face.

  


“Kill the General,” the woman ordered, gesturing toward the far end of the temple and _what_ ….?

  


The men holding Veers began dragging him toward the massive pillars where the view of the red hued mountains could be seen.

  


Piett suddenly realized what they intended and struggled fiercely. “No! You bastards! Take me instead!”

  


“Firmus!” Veers called over his blinding rage and desperate attempts to free himself and get to the General.

  


“Piett!” And he stilled, panting in the grasp of the men holding him as the group with his friend approached the edge of the cliff the temple sat upon.

  


“It was worth it. You know who you are to me. Say it, Admiral!”

  


“ _ Please, _ Max,” Piett begged. He couldn’t say good bye. Not like this. Too soon.

  


“Say it, Admiral!”

  


They were almost at the edge and Piett could hear the princess weeping behind him in Skywalker’s arms.

  


“Firmus, brother of mine, say it.”

  


His soul was being clawed apart, but he opened his mouth. “Good hunting, General.”

  


“Safe stars, Admiral,” he called, and then General Maximilian Veer-- his brother in all but blood-- was flung out of sight over the edge.

  


Piett let out a moan like a wounded animal and sagged in the grip of his captors, who let him go to his knees on the floor.

  


A beat where the only sounds in the vast temple were the princess’s sobs and Piett’s anguished breaths.

  


_ Dead _ .

  


Max Veers. He hadn’t really thought it possible. Had been sure somehow in his heart that rescue would come in some form.

  


“Admiral,” came anguished tones and he looked up to meet the pitying gaze of Skywalker.

  


“I’m so very sorry.”

  


Piett tried to draw his shattered soul and mind into some semblance of the officer he ought to be.

  


“Not…..not your fault, Commander,” he managed and the woman chuckled behind him.

  


She laughed.

  


Piett felt a dark rage unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life. He wanted to rip her apart, wanted her to _scream_ …

He lunged to his feet, snarling, and then found himself immobile as she flicked a hand at him.

  


“I don’t think so, Admiral. You see how little they care for you. And you are next.”

  


“ _ No _ .” His princess was straining at her bonds. 

  


Piett brought his focus back to her, despite being held immobile in the Force.

  


“My dear. No matter what happens, promise me that you will not use the Dark Side.”

  


For he had felt something in that moment as the princess stood before him, something powerful but black and he could not bear it if the girl he loved as a daughter should fall for his sake.

  


The damned woman looked pleased.

  


“Oh feel free to unleash, little princess. And do not fear. It will take longer. You will have time to decide in his case. Bind him there to that pillar next to theirs. Restrain him by his upper arms.”

  


And he was hauled away from the Skywalkers to the pillar closest to the steps up to the altar. They roughly removed his duty jacket and shoved the sleeves of his henley above his elbows. He was promptly cuffed above his elbows, a chain running behind the pillar to draw his arms wide to either side.

  


“Do not touch him!” the princess spat as the Mirialan approached him.

  


“Do not use your power!” Piett called to her.

  


“Admiral. She is  _ desperate _ to save you. I can feel it. So we shall give her time to make that decision. Not much, I grant, but some.”

  


She made a sharp motion and he felt a sting inside his left elbow. He looked down at the blood welling from the cut as a similar feeling suddenly flared in his right elbow. 

  


“Veins take a little longer than arteries,” commented his tormenter casually, turning from him as he gazed stupidly at the blood running down his arms now, to create a small puddle on the dusty floor.

  


“Save him, then,” the woman said, and then turned as a comlink whistled. She flicked it on and moved up the steps to the altar.

  


Piett was gazing at the white face of his princess.

  


“Admiral…” she whispered, her horrified eyes on the blood running over his fingers.

  


“My dear,” he told her, aware that he had minutes before he would lose consciousness. “Promise me you will not use the Dark side.”

  


He was feeling odd already. “ _ Please _ , my dearest girl,” he pleaded. “Do not make me the cause of your downfall. Promise me.”

  


And she was his princess. She took a shuddering breath and straightened to look him in the eye.

  


“I promise,” she told him, tears trickling down her cheeks.

  


He smiled at her, doing his best to reassure her despite the hellish circumstances.

  


“You….are the best thing to happen in my life,” he told her. “You and Max…..I’m so….grateful.”

  


And she seemed to be growing taller---that was odd. No, he realized sluggishly, he was sliding down the pillar. He confirmed this when he found himself seated on the flagstones.

  


“Admiral, please hold on,” she was saying, and it was as though she was echoing through a tunnel. He forced his heavy head to look at her. If this was the end, he wanted to see her face last.

  


Brown eyes that held the sorrow of the galaxy were boring into his.

  


“Stay with me,” she begged.

  


“Love you,” he managed.

  


As she faded from his sight, he was sure he heard her. “I love you, Admiral.”

  
  


*****

  


Leia could feel his life slipping away, dripping onto the stones and creating puddles.

  


She watched as he slid helplessly down the pillar to sit on the floor and she begged.

  


He tried. He was a fighter, her Admiral, and he tried. 

  


“Stay with me,” she pleaded, not willing for those hazel eyes to close forever.

  


“Love you,” he breathed, and she felt his consciousness leave him.

  


“I love you, Admiral,” she returned.

  


Minutes. She had minutes to decide. She turned back to Luke.

  


“I have to try,” she told him and his eyes widened.

  


“No, Leia! You can’t….!”

  


“I have to try and heal him. Luke, he is right there. I’m not using the Dark side, I’m using healing.”

  
  
“I do not know that it will be a noticeable difference to that object!”

  


“Luke when we both tried before it was to attack her. This is completely different.”

  


“Leia, you don’t  _ know… _ ”

  


“I’m aware, Luke!” she flung at him, watching the rise and fall of Piett’s chest as he lay slumped against the pillar across from her. “And that is why I have to  _ try _ !”

  


She knew this. Knew she could not live with herself if she didn’t. And Luke. Luke would live and her Father would come….Even if she didn’t make it, she could know that her family could stop Barriss.

  


“Leia, stop!”

  


She focused on the Admiral, feeling the slowing beat of his heart, and then she  _ reached  _ to stop the blood flow..

  


_ White agony. She couldn’t see or hear. It was as though she was being ripped apart. Stars burst and nebulas were exploding in her head and heart….. _

  


_ Leia! _

  


_ Nothing. _

  



	13. The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Fox arrive at Moraband.

Their ship snapped into real space and Moraband raced toward them in the viewscreen. Yet, still no sense of his children in the Force. 

He  _ did  _ sense the Lady, hell bent on getting to the planet from further out in the sector.

<Dark One. They are _there_. The Dear One. My Admiral. All of them.>

<Yes, he answered, reaching for her, sending her his assurance. She may be a gorgeous and lethal weapon, but she was still young, his Lady. I am here now, Lady.>

<Dark One, there are more enemies. Imperial troops and a ship that I am very capable of dealing with.>

Well. That was helpful information. He ran a scan but detected no sign….. Wait.

“Fox,” he said aloud, “zoom into the area I’m scanning. Does something look odd to you?”

The clone commander was silent for a moment as he obeyed, the lights flashing across his stern face.   
  


“There’s been a firefight in this valley. Those are blaster marks on those pillars.”   
  


Anakin nodded in agreement. “That is what I suspected as well. We are dealing with a powerful Force user indeed to mask a Star Destroyer.”

Fox looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He was exceedingly surprised then. 

“How do you know…..?”

“The Lady has communicated with me. She received word from our people on the surface that they were under attack. Then silence when they tried to reply. Even now I cannot sense it.”

Fox considered this. “So….what are your thoughts, General?”

Anakin had the clenching sense of urgency in his stomach that told him time was very short. “We don’t come in that way. This temple…., if I recall correctly the back is open to a deep canyon. If we could approach there, we may have more cover.”

“All right,” the clone replied. “What of this object that we retrieved?”

A plan was formulating itself in Anakin’s head. 

“You take it,” he responded. “Remember to use gloves. But Fox….I think that if you use it, it can destroy the other one. I….” he hesitated and then looked fully into the brown eyes of the man who had taken the biggest risk of his life to throw in with the the New Republic. The man who may not hate him actively, but it was close. The man who was by his side now in order to save his children.

“Fox, I don’t know what effect that could have on you as a non Force sensitive. It is possible you will be unharmed, but….”

“General.” Fox was as steady as ever. 

“If I can destroy that Force damned thing, then I’ll do what it takes. Always have.”

They looked at each other for a beat.

Then the commander held out a hand.

Anakin took an unsteady breath and grasped it firmly in his prosthetic grip.

“Thank you,” he said simply.

And he pulled back on the controls to roar into atmosphere and down into the dark canyon below them.

  
  


****   
  


The wind whistled by his ears and he tried to keep his head, to bring his body close and try to grasp onto a ledge of any kind.

But it was hard to fight the primitive response of fear and panic once he entered freefall. 

And then.

A miracle.

His cuffed hands, connected by a mere six inches of chain, caught on an outcrop, and he was brought to an abrupt and agonizing halt as his left shoulder popped audibly.

He may have shouted his pain, his brain didn’t really register if he did or not, being too busy transmitting the fact that his body was focusing all stress to his shoulder muscles, reminding him that his solid 6’3 build was pulling down. Gravity was one nasty son of a Hutt.

He took several deep breaths, trying to clear his thoughts and suppress the waves of sickening torment. He was capable of rising above this---had experienced far worse agonies than a dislocated shoulder through his career.

And at last Max Veers was able to open his eyes and truly take in his situation. 

Well he was kriffed rather badly.

To be clear, he had accepted that the moment they had tossed him over the side of the cliff, Piett’s grief filled voice filling his ears.

But this really wasn’t all that much better, he reflected. With one shoulder out of joint there was utterly no way he could haul himself up, though he could see some ledges and handholds within his reach. He craned his neck to look up the sheer, rugged face of the red rock. He couldn’t see any part of the temple. He could see a significant ledge roughly 25 feet above him, but again---dislocated shoulder.

Veers considered the angle he was hanging at, and the sturdiness of the rocky outcropping on which his chain had caught. Could he swing himself enough to hit the cliff in such a way as to pop the shoulder back?

Too much weight pulling you down, said the voice in his head, and he knew it was true. He could attempt to work through the pain and pull himself up, but there was a very great risk he would pass out and fall. 

_ Force damn it. _

Piett was to be next that witch had said. Even now they could be killing his friend, and possibly Skywalker before ripping away the princess’s power. It was quite possibly the worst moment of his life---knowing that the people he cared about could be slaughtered above him while he hung here helpless. Would he see Piett’s body fall past him?

Veers rested his aching head against his bicep and breathed out, fighting against that awful image and the dread he felt. 

He had a choice to make and there were only two options because Max Veers didn’t dither. He would not hang here and hope for…..what? No. He would either complete his fall, or he would make the climb, shoulder or no. 

He didn’t give up--it was not in him. So, he would make the attempt because he would rather die trying than hopeless.

He braced himself---centering on his own heartbeat and breathing, then on his good shoulder and considered how to best haul himself up for the first grip when something else registered in his mind.

It took him a minute because he assumed it was the relentless wind whistling up through the deep canyon. But his brain recognized a man made sound, and then he knew it was the engines of a ship.    
  


So he would die with laser fire then.

Very well, he would face that as best he could. Veers craned his head as far as he could in order to see the approaching ship and therefore had a rather stupendous view of what happened next.

A small and battered freighter was coming at him, much faster than any freighter had a right to, and the landing ramp was  _ open… _ .

….there was a figure there, holding on with superb balance before it  _ launched itself out into space,  _ and fired its rifle at the cliff face.

Veers didn’t wait to see what happened because the ship kept going above him…..

….and he followed it with his gaze to see it crash thunderously into the temple, debris raining down around him as he did his best to press in closely to the cliff face.

A sound clattered right next to him, and Veers looked over to meet the fierce gaze of Commander Fox.

_ And that meant….. _

“Didn’t fancy joining Lord Vader on one of his _landings_ then, Commander?” he asked as nonchalantly as possible, hope lancing through him so hard it was painful.

And Fox stunned him by  _ grinning  _ at him.

“I would have enjoyed that actually, General. But someone needed to come and get you.”

Veer realized that Fox had fired a piton gun into the rock far above them, and was even now moving to swiftly and efficiently loop cables around Veers, before getting an arm around the General and looking at him.

“Ready, sir?”

“Aiming for that ledge above us, I take it?” Veers asked.

“Exactly.”   
  


“Then yes.”

And Fox pressed the winch control to haul them up. The torment to his shoulder was awful, but the knowledge that he was going to live, and further, that Lord Vader was here, helped considerably.

They made it to the ledge Veers had spotted earlier, and Fox made sure they had secure balance before severing that cable and loading the next piton.

“Do you want that shoulder taken care of now or later?” the clone asked.

“Now,” Veers replied firmly, “we need to be ready to fight the moment we get up there.”

Fox nodded and got to work.

It was as awful as Veers had expected, and he had renewed sympathy for Piett and all the trouble his friend had had with his own shoulder in this regard.

At last it popped back into place, and the relief was staggering. It was still sore and his range of motion was pathetic, but he could use it and that was the chief thing.

Fox touched his arm briefly and Veers reflected that he was seeing far more emotion from the man in the space of 10 minutes than he had ever seen in the year since Fox had joined them.

“Ready?” the clone asked again, handing Veers one of his precious DC-17s.

“Ready,” he answered and Fox fired again with unerring skill to land the piton at the very top of the cliff edge.

The commander depressed the winch button and they were soaring up to the temple opening to scramble over the edge. Fox was slashing the cables keeping them together with a knife he had produced from his calf sheath, and both of them ran for the cover of the nearest massive pillar to take stock of the situation. 

The smoking wreck of the ship was blocking their view at the moment, but it had also hidden their arrival so Veers couldn’t complain. He motioned to Fox to join him in sprinting up the corridor behind the pillars in order to reach where he knew the Skywalkers to be. And hopefully one Admiral.

Now they could hear the clashing of blades and snarl of combat. At last they rounded the last pillar and the General could see Lord Vader vault over the head of the damned Mirialan to land on the steps above her.

But she did something curious and instead of moving to fight him, she flung out a hand to summon the glowing green object, grasping it and then shrieking as the glow left the object and visibly crawled up her arm. Fox and Veers gaped as her eyes glowed suddenly red and she laughed before flinging away the object.

“That…..that is delicious,” she cackled in a strange low voice and then flung out her hand to throw Lord Vader across the room.

As she advanced upon her prey (and Veers’ brain was trying to cope with seeing the most powerful Jedi he knew of being cast aside like that) Fox nudged him to gesture to the right.

Veers looked where he indicated and immediately zeroed in on…

_Piett_. 

Lying at the base of the pillar by the steps, white and unmoving, though his uniform trousers were stained with….

Blood. So- much- blood.

_ Please, Force no. _

Veers knew that Fox was kneeling by Commander Skywalker---registered that the boy was alive and that there was an unmoving form next to him, but his attention was now focused solely on his friend.

He flung himself to his knees by the Admiral and fired at the chain holding him to the pillar. The moment it parted, Veers drew Piett back into cover and had found his wounds in seconds. He looked up to Fox with panicked eyes and the Commander threw him his field kit. 

He cursed his trembling fingers as he found the bandages, pressing them to place on the inside of Piett’s left elbow and winding them firmly. He moved to the second wound and did the same before placing two fingers to the Admiral’s carotid, searching for a pulse.

One second. Two. 

There. It was so faint. He held his hand to Piett’s nose and felt a light mist, but his friend’s chest barely rose. 

He had very little time and Veers did not have the ability to treat him. He needed a transfusion immediately. 

He looked again to Fox who was now kneeling by the princess as the younger Skywalker crept in the shadows toward the combatants, keen to aid his Father.

The clone commander lifted grave eyes to his.

No.

Surely not. He had counted on her and her marvelous abilities. 

But then an awful sound had both himself and Fox riveted to the action on the floor of the temple.

Somehow the young Jedi had retrieved his weapon. He and his Father were facing off with the yellow skinned witch. 

But the sound was a deep and rolling laugh---the sort that Veers was certain demons in hell gave when dragging cursed souls down.

Then before their eyes a massive dark form grew  _ out of the woman _ . It loomed over the Skywalkers and unfurled black wings.

“The Chosen One and his whelp. Only one left Skywalker. I have the power of the other now.”

Veers understood what had happened to the princess with sick certainty.

It was as though the temple was cast in dark of night despite the bright daylight from the open end. 

The creature laughed again and it echoed through the vast structure like a legion of evil creatures. 

“Let us see if you can challenge me now, Anakin Skywalker. Fallen Jedi. Faithless husband. Failed father. I will  _ break  _ you.”

  
  


*****

Anakin sensed the moment that Fox leapt from the ship and then he turned his attention completely to the task at hand. He had to trust that Fox would rescue Veers and make his way to them.

He aimed perfectly between the wide opening of two pillars, firing his weapons toward the woman at the far end of the temple as he came.

The ship crashed into the huge temple, shearing off each side and Anakin used the Force to blow out the viewscreen so that he could move to balance on the control board and use the inertia of the ship, the moment it stopped to fling himself forward at his enemy.

She had leapt out of the way of his laser blasts and came to meet him now, soaring from the top of the steps to clash in mid air.

“Barriss,” he hissed and she smiled, but something was…..off.

“We have been hoping for your presence, Anakin,” she told him, pressing back and swinging underneath for his legs. He swiftly countered and leapt back. He could see that awful object, still pulsing a a bright green light and knew that it had to be destroyed before he attempted to use the Force. 

She followed his gaze to it even as she pressed against him with their clashed swords spitting angrily. Her strength was shocking and not natural….

He leapt above her head, but instead of following him, she moved to the object and  _ called it to her _ .

She shrieked as she touched it and shuddered as the glow entered her. He swiftly threw a glance to the side. Fox was freeing Luke. Veers was moving toward a small figure….. _ Piett _ , and Leia, his Leia with Padme’s eyes, lay unmoving as well.

“That….that is _delicious_ ,” she breathed and Anakin knew without being told, what had happened. 

Then she flicked her fingers at him and he was flung across the room with tremendous force. 

Kriffing _hell_. 

That power…..a strange and awful hybrid, and underneath it…..

Something else. Something very dark. And very familiar.

Suddenly, Luke was with them, diving for the woman who had been intent on Anakin. She shook him off with ease, but then both of them realized that Luke had not been trying to bear her to the floor.

He skidded across the flagstones and rolled to his feet, the green blade he had snagged from her belt, hissing into life in his hand.

Barriss laughed.

It echoed around them and her eyes glowed red moments before she stiffened as though in agony, and something like oily black smoke was bleeding out of her to take shape…..

Anakin knew moments before it spoke.

“The Chosen One and his whelp. Only one left Skywalker. I have the power of the other now.”

The Son stood before them in his dark and terrible glory, wings unfurled and grinning at Anakin. 

“Let us see if you can challenge me now, Anakin Skywalker. Fallen Jedi. Faithless husband. Failed father. I will  _ break  _ you.”

“Father,” Luke started, but Anakin stood his ground, staring at the accursed being with deadly and implacable intent.

“I have been broken already,” he told the Son, curling his lip, “I have been broken as much as it is possible to be. And I have been remade in every way as well. Do you  _ dare  _ to challenge me again? Do you believe this will end differently? You took my  _ children  _ you thrice damned fool. You may have killed my daughter. I spared you before. I shall not make that mistake again.”

There was a slight hesitation in the demonic form before him before the Son regained his composure.

“And I have her power,  _ Chosen One _ . Shall we see if you can face  _ that _ ?”

And quite suddenly Barriss sprang to attack Luke as the Son rose into the air, his mighty wings sending wind swirling around them all.

Anakin readied himself, taking a defensive stance, blade before him.

This creature had stolen his daughter’s power. He may have killed her. If the cost of her salvation was Anakin’s life, he would consider that price cheap.

The Son swooped toward him, and Anakin realized he was wielding the white lightsaber that Leia had constructed.

His fury burned hotter than Mustafar and he swung to meet his massive opponent. Beside him, Luke was a blur against the Mirialan.

And high above them, unnoticed by any, a small convor circled near the roof of the temple.


	14. The Lady Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battles rage on all fronts. The Force is unsettled and a convergence takes place....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next. Well. Let's just say that I wrestled with them---so very satisfying but also very challenging as I think you'll understand. I really hope you like what I did in this current chapter... for lots of reasons.
> 
> Thanks guys so much! It's a pleasure to write for you.

Fox watched Veers frantically work over his friend, and made the decision that he would not tell the General it was fruitless. Veers needed to do this and needed to fight this fight to the very bitter end. 

Fox would let him. It was the only comfort he could give the man.

He turned his attention to the daughter, the princess. She barely breathed, but life was in her yet.

Carefully, he drew her over near the General as the battle continued out on the main floor of the temple. 

“Watch her, sir. I have a mission to complete.”

Veers jerked his gaze up to Fox’s.

“What do you mean…?”

“No time, sir. Please trust me.”   
  


Veers nodded tersely and returned his attention to the slight form in his arms.

Fox pulled his gloves on swiftly and drew the object out of his pack. He edged around the destroyed and still smoking freighter and risked a glance out. 

The young commander was fiercely battling the Mirialan and given that he had been held prisoner for some days, he was acquitting himself very well indeed. 

The General looked to be doing battle with a demon from the deepest pits of hell. In some ways, Fox thought with dark humor at his musings, this was the perfect metaphor for Anakin Skywalker’s harsh and tragic life.

Well.

Perhaps it was time he did his small part in helping the man overcome that demon.

He spotted the object Barriss had cast aside and gauged his distance. 

He recalled Skywalker’s words on the ship. He may not survive this. He cast another glance at the battling Jedi. 

It was clear that the dark creature was toying with the General. The Commander was struggling as well.

“What are you against such combined power?” sneered the woman. “Your sister is gone, boy. Join us. Defeat the man who has brought such pain to the galaxy. I have no desire to rule it. It is enough to know that I can.”

“Palpatine tried this tactic,”the young Skywalker panted. “Didn’t work out for him either.”

Suddenly blaster fire lanced over head and Fox realized to his horror that Imperial troopers were entering the temple. The General was now fighting on multiple fronts---deflecting the shots and battling this dark being.

_ Where was the Lady? _ _  
  
_

But the entrance of the troopers had the effect of turning the attention of all the combatants to this new development.

And Fox used that moment.

He sprinted for the object, the other one held securely in hand.

One destroyed the other, Skywalker had said. It could kill him.

Fox didn’t hesitate.

He skidded to his knees next to the pulsing green one. Blaster fire was chipping the flagstones around him as he lifted the object he and the General had retrieved with Kenobi’s help, and smashed it with all his strength upon the other. 

The resulting energy wave flung him back a good twenty feet and he lay like a turtle on his back for a moment, gasping for air. He registered a woman’s scream and an ungodly screech simultaneously as he attempted to move and find cover from the renewed trooper attack. 

Air returned to his lungs at last as he made it to the opposite side of the temple and slammed behind a pillar. 

Toward the front of the temple, to the right, Veers was defending his charges with Fox’s DC-17.

The two Skywalkers seemed to have renewed hope by whatever had happened with the destruction of the object, but they were still hard pressed.

He ran swiftly behind the pillars, then staggered as the earth itself shook around them and fine sand fell from the pillars to the floor like so much glittering snow.

_ What….? _

The Lady. The Lady was here. And if he wasn’t mistaken, that was the flash of a blue pauldron up there. He grew more certain as he got closer and yes---the 501st must have arrived and was battling the enemy troopers on the steps leading to the altar. Not many yet, they must have just landed, and Fox went to their aid, finding himself back to back with an experienced blue armored form.

_ Hold on _ , he thought at the General and young Skywalker. Surely, with back up from the Lady they could overcome these Sith  _ Shabuir’e _ .

Then someone else arrived, and Fox, who was never surprised, nearly stopped moving in shock.

******

Luke shook the sweat out of his eyes as he flipped once more over the red blade of his opponent, thrusting a hand at her as he did so and shoving her into the steps.

He was having a very difficult time forcing back his hatred of her---he could feel it under his skin, buzzing angrily. He could not sense Leia. His beautiful, courageous sister---he couldn't sense her. Whether that meant she was dead or not, he did not know. But this…..creature in front of him had helped to bring that awful demon here.

“So pathetic,” sneered Barriss, rolling away and flinging her own hand at him, sending him into the altar with a painful crash. “I can feel you suppressing the very thing that could defeat me.” 

“You and I both know we’d both lose if I succumb to that,” Luke shot at her, gaining his feet once more and leaping to swing his blade with all his strength into hers.

She staggered to her knees under the force of his attack, but her eyes glowed Sith gold now and she snarled. 

“ _ Please _ . I know how Palaptine died. I felt it. It was not because you had some glorious Jedi purity. Your  _ Sith  _ Father, turned traitor and killed him. It took you both to defeat him. Tell me again little Skywalker, how much more  _ powerful  _ your cold and unemotional Jedi powers are.”

Luke paused. Did she really think that? He had learned much---both how the Jedi had been mistaken in some things, but also how they had been so right about others. It was all about balance wasn’t it? The Jedi had perhaps tipped too far one way by spurning emotions and familial connection. But the Sith had absolutely embraced a belief system that would only bring pain and suffering to the galaxy.

He laughed in her face and batted her blade away once more. He felt her uncertainty.

“It is possible to question something and adjust without rejecting it entirely, Offee!” he called, dancing just out of her reach. “I chose to understand and discern because ultimately, the Jedi are not about themselves!”

In that moment, he felt something shudder through the Force and suddenly, Leia’s presence was back with him. 

Barriss screamed.

The surging joy of Leia's presence made him smile widely and the Mirialan snarled.

She hacked at him now and he defended himself, their blades cracking like whips. “I have known many selfish Jedi, Skywalker,” she mocked. “One of them is your Father!”

“Certainly,” he agreed, moving low to sweep at her legs. She just managed to avoid the attack, soaring over his head. “Many were imperfect. Of course they were,” he said, turning to face her attack once more. They locked blades and her face was inches from his---bathed in the glow of their crackling weapons. “I’m not looking for perfection. Or power in the sense that you seek it. I want to help the galaxy. I can do that best, by drawing on the connections I have with my family. My friends.” He shoved at her, realizing that he was telling himself this as he was saying it to her.

He could feel his Father’s presence, hot and powerful---filled with single minded purpose to protect the people in this temple.

He could feel Veers’ pain and anguish for his dying friend.

He felt Fox----rocklike determination to see this mission through and defeat this evil.

And…..

Something unknown. Something strong-- and Luke was reminded of waterfalls, of white crested waves and cleansing wind. Of connection, but not to himself.  _ To his Father? _

Before he could pursue this further, a small bird flew between their blades and suddenly, Luke felt as though someone was with him. It reminded him slightly of Leia’s presence, but it was so much more  _ potent--- _ cool and strong as Telusian marble, where Leia’s presence was warm and powerful like the glow of her blade. 

He smiled, renewed strength flowing through him, and swung at Barriss once more. 

“What has happened?” she cried, sensing the change immediately. “ _ How _ ?”

“Yield,” he told her as she backed slowly away, fully on the defense now as their blades crackled. “I would show you mercy.”

“I don’t want it!” she spat. “I despise your mercy!”

She was desperate now and Luke knew she would fight to the death. She switched direction suddenly and he felt her exert her power, trying to bring down one of the mighty pillars in the temple. 

“No!” he told her. 

She smiled like a predator and leapt….

….. and Luke threw his blade, knowing somehow that his aim would be perfect.

It entered her heart cleanly and she fell to the floor of the temple without a sound. 

  
  


*******

Piett drifted. 

He was and he wasn’t. 

He opened his eyes---he still had eyes right?---to a vast black expanse.

It was as though he was standing amidst space, no ship between him and the eternal vacuum. But he was unharmed.

Had he died?

“No.”

He looked around for the voice, but saw only stars and galaxies gleaming like the purest diamonds against a velvet backdrop.

He looked down and realized he could see himself. He was in uniform, pristine and unharmed. No wounds, no blood, no pain. 

He examined his hands and brought them up to touch his face. All tangible. Yet, it could not be. He stood in space.

The voice had said he was not dead.

“Where am I then?”

A musical laugh and it was so beautiful it almost hurt him, but hurt could not happen here, wherever here was. 

“You are in between. A place where all things are possible. All options are open. Infinite numbers of scenarios. Thus it is that at last I may speak to you, truly.”

It was so lovely this voice. It was like a caress to his ears, and at the same time there was a haunting familiarity to it, even though Piett was certain he had never heard it before.

“You know me well. But you are right that you have not heard this. None of you have, though the others are much closer. I am torn, Admiral, because to speak to you like this brings me such joy. But the fact that I can grieves my heart.”

There. A glorious bright white star, much closer and bigger than the others. It was part of a group of five and he was certain it had been pulsing as the voice spoke to him.

“Are you…...that star?”

“I am, but I am not. This form…..was most natural here.”

His heart (at least it still felt like he had a heart) was thundering madly.

“You know me.” He stated it as fact, a growing and stunning suspicion in his mind.

Another musical laugh and he felt  _ so loved _ .

“I know you  _ well _ , my Admiral. We belong to each other you and I.”

“How is it possible that we are speaking like this?”

He felt the warmth of the star.

“Your body is on a planet of ancient and powerful Force presence. A unique convergence has occurred. The Son is there. So is the Dark One and his progeny. This coupled with the connection we have recently made, has allowed this moment.”   
  


“ _ Lady _ ,” he breathed, reaching for the star as though he could touch it. It pulsed brightly at him.

“Admiral of my heart. You are dying.”   
  


“I had figured that out, yes. That is the other reason we can speak, isn’t it?”

A pause and the star dimmed. “Yes.”

“I have been close to death before. Why could we not speak then?”

She was amused while also sad. “Always you are curious. You like to understand. You were not dying  _ here _ , my Admiral. This is a unique place. I am coming to you. I am nearly there.”

He considered this.

“Could you….I suppose more accurately... _ can _ you feel my presence then?”   
  


This time he could feel her anxiety for his welfare. She was deeply frightened, his Lady, so it must be bad indeed. 

Well. He had known that hadn’t he? They intended for him to die to…..to…..

“Lady!” he exclaimed. “The princess. She must not try to use the Force for me. Can you tell her? Are you close enough?”

Great grief and Piett felt the chill of space for the first time.

“The Dear One does not answer me, my Admiral. She is there, but….not.”   
  


“Lady! I beg you tell me she is not dead!”

“I cannot say, dearest Admiral. The powers of the Force users are beyond my understanding. And it is  _ you _ , who are my chief worry.”   
  


“Lady….” Piett wasn’t sure how to say this. It was so strange on every level, this entire situation. He tried again, very gently.

“My beautiful Lady.” 

She glowed brightly at that and his heart hurt.

“I am only human after all. I will die someday, whether that is as an old man or…..or now.”

Her fierce protectiveness surged around him.

“It cannot be now! It will not be, my Admiral. It is too soon!”

“What was done to me, Lady…..there is nothing the rest of them can do. I fear by the time you arrive with medical crew that it will be too late.”

“No!”

Her grief and fear were nearly overwhelming to him.

“Lady...I wish it were otherwise. You are magnificent, and I am so very proud of all that you are. All that you have become.”   
  


“This is a human way to say good bye. Do not do it.”

She was so  _ fierce _ . It was so very like his darling girl, who herself could be dead for all he knew. His own fear for that possibility swept through him and the Lady glowed bright in her eagerness to reassure him. 

“She may not be dead, Admiral. She is so very strong. As are you. Please do not leave me.  _ Please _ .”

His breathtaking, 19 kilometer bringer of death, was  _ begging  _ him. It broke his heart.

“Lady…..I cannot control that. Even if my mind willed it, and it  _ does _ , I cannot control the damage done to my body. I know you know that about us humans.”’

And somehow he knew, if she had human form, she would be weeping now.

“I am close, my Admiral. I am trying to send you my strength. I want you to stay here with me….”

But Piett was feeling the cold of space more keenly now, and knew that it was not this strange limbo that was causing it. 

It was blood loss.

“Ma bonnie Lady,” he said tenderly, slipping into his natural voice, and he felt her anguish. “You and I canna be together ferever. What we hev had…..I wouldna trade it fer all the galaxy could offer. And ye hev so much more ta do. And ye hev the others….”

“They are not  _ you _ !” she flung at him. “I chose  _ you _ , Firmus Piett. There is no other like you. And I shall not let you die. And those that have hurt you I shall  _ burn _ .”

He had to shield his eyes as the star flared painfully bright. 

And then his body was icy cold and it was getting brighter…..

“I am here,” she told him triumphantly. “And you will live, my Admiral. I can sense the Dear One. And I shall help her in every way I can. And she will help you.”

All was white light.

  
  


*****

Veers held Piett closely to him as if that alone could protect his friend from death. He had seen the knowledge in Fox’s eyes. Had known himself. The Admiral was dying and neither of them could stop that. 

He was grateful to the clone for not stating that truth. He did not think he could hear it with any form of control.

_ If only they had been five minutes sooner…. _

His arm tightened around the slight, wiry figure against his chest. 

_ Please, Firmus _ , he thought.  _ Somehow hold on like the stubborn bastard I know you are. _

A terrific energy wave blew through the temple and there were shrieks of anger and pain.

Veers could not see them at the moment from his position, but Fox must have done something then……

And suddenly, the girl next to him gasped, and he whipped his head to her in time to see the luminous brown eyes of the princess snap open and hold his gaze.

“Your highness…..?” he asked cautiously as she eased herself to a sitting position.

She opened her mouth to answer and then pushed herself back against the pillar quite suddenly, as though an outside force had shoved her there.

“Princess?”   
  


“ _ Ah _ ! The Lady…..she….it’s so intense…” the girl panted, and Veers realized that her mysterious ability to communicate with the ship was at play here.

The ship.

“She’s  _ here _ ?” the General managed.

“Just arrived,” the princess replied, but her attention was now focused solely on the figure in his arms.

“Can you…..can you heal him now?” Veers asked hopefully, but she lifted eyes full of unshed tears to his and that crushing weight was back upon his chest.

“General…..I would trade my life for his. But even I cannot replace the blood he has lost. We do not have….”

But Veers had a desperate idea sweeping over him and leaving him breathless.

“We  _ do _ . We do have what we need your highness! I am a universal donor. And you wield the Force. Can you…..can you do a transfusion without equipment?”

She stared at him for a beat and the Jedi warrior took over. This was their battle now. Even as the other conflict raged beyond them in the angry hum and snap of lightsabers, Veers and the princess would fight for Piett.

“I will try. General, it’s going to hurt, I’m sorry….”   
  


“Do whatever it takes,” he told her urgently.

“Lay him down back here where we can be slightly more protected,” she said and Veers obeyed, as she unwound the bandage around Piett’s left elbow.

“Roll up your sleeve,” she directed. “Are you right handed?”

“Yes,” he answered. 

“Then give me the left arm. You’re going to need to defend us---the troopers are coming.”

He shot a glance up toward the altar and she was right of course. 

_ And damn it how many things could they cope with at one time? _

“I thought the Lady was here,” Veers said, drawing the DC-17 Fox had lent him.

The earth shook and the princess nodded, utterly focused on the Admiral beneath her hand.

“She is. But it takes some moments, General, to get our people down here. Hold on.”

Veers felt a sharp pinch in his arm and risked a glance at what she was doing. And it was one of the oddest experiences of his life, no question. An exceedingly fine thread of... _his_ _blood_ was flowing through the air and into the vein of his friend. She had her eyes half closed in concentration as she rested one hand on the chest of the Admiral, over his heart, while the other was stretched toward Veers himself, without actually touching him. 

Deciding that he really didn’t need to watch his blood floating around, Veers turned his attention back to the enemy troopers entering the temple and realized that they were firing at his commander, who was now fighting a very desperate battle indeed against that giant black monster.

He could see Fox trying to give him assistance across the temple and Veers took careful aim himself and fired.

Answering fire lanced back, flinging stone chips around them.

“General….” the girl said warningly, and Veers took a steadying breath and became a killing machine.

_ Aim. Fire. Aim. Fire _ . 

More and more men were entering,  _ Force damn it, _ but he was not going to move from this spot until his friend was out of immediate danger.

Fox had found one of the 501st and was back to back with the man, the two of them an effective and deadly defense for Lord Vader and his son as they battled ferociously across the temple floor.

The earth shook again as the Lady unleashed her power on whatever enemy forces were still outside the temple and suddenly Veers saw Vader flung to the floor.

His ex Sith commander……

And in that moment, two things happened. 

A small bird dove for Commander Skywalker and wove effortlessly through the clashed blades of the young Jedi and Barriss Offee.

And a slender figure somersaulted through the air to land before Lord Vader’s fallen body, and stand before the hellish form of the black creature that was swinging its blade down, black wings flared on either side.

The slim form ignited two white blades and crossed them to take the brunt of the blow in an eruption of sparks, and the demon roared its anger at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Ktulu---this is for you. ;)


	15. The Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia fights for her Admiral. Anakin fights for his children. Ahsoka fights for her brother.
> 
> And things come full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all---thank you for your comments. My smile reading them was so big my face still hurts. I hope you enjoy the penultimate chapter!! :)

Leia ached everywhere. This was a piece of information she had logged somewhere in her mind, but it was by no means crucial.

She knew that there was blaster fire---that Veers was firing, but it was as though she watched his hand and arm in slow motion. She could see the flame of his weapon go forth and she watched his muscles handle the recoil.

Chips of stone were scattering around her like large hail stones, but these too she disregarded.

Her Father and her brother were out on the floor, their bright presence in the Force shining in her mind’s eye. The Dark presence was there as well, and she was struggling not to fixate on its immense and ancient power.

Because Leia needed to have one focus.

And he was beneath her hand, his chest barely moving as she focused her energy on drawing blood from the General and transferring it to her Admiral.

She had never attempted this. She could feel the sweat down her back, and the hand she had toward Veers trembled slightly.

_ Please _ , she pleaded silently to the Force _ , please let me have the strength for this . _

She sank deeper, blocking out Veers completely, centering herself on Piett’s heartbeat. It was unbearably slow and she could feel the struggle of that muscle to contract each time. She zeroed in on the vein in his arm, and it was so very strange to be so deeply in tune with him. Her own breathing was slower as she carefully widened the vessel and increased the flow from the General.

She looked up to Piett’s white face and bloodless lips.  _ Stay with me _ , she thought at him,  _ somehow the Force brought Veers back to us. Fight. _

And quite suddenly the Lady was with her in a way Leia had never felt before.

<Dear One! Take what you need from me.>

Leia jolted at the strangeness of the Lady’s power--it was as though she tasted metal and she felt strangely hot, as though plasma flowed through her veins.

<Are you harmed, Dear One? The Lady asked, anxiously. My Admiral fears that you are.>

_ The Admiral…. _ .

<Lady, have you…. _ communicated _ with him?>

A strange surge of grief and joy.

<Yes. I have spoken to my Admiral in a way I have never spoken to any of you. This planet….it has power.>

Indeed it did. 

<Dear One. He is dying. He is in the strange realm. I do not understand it---but I spoke with him there. We must help him fight.>

<I’m trying, Lady, Leia told her. Whatever strength you’re sending me is helping. Thank you. Send it to him as well.>

<I am Dear One. He is not as easy to give it to as you.>

Leia focused once more on the task at hand---was it her imagination? Did Piett’s heart beat a little stronger? 

She breathed out, reaching everything she had into the Force…..

….and molten lava entered her.

Leia screamed.

  
  


*****   
  


Anakin blinked up stupidly from the dusty floor at the familiar back of the Togruta in front of him as she braced her whole body against the immense attack of the Son.

Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was _here_. 

Defending him.

The gratitude and love that flooded him brought tears to his eyes, but Anakin had no time for weeping.

He rolled to his feet and came to her side.

A place he never should have left.

He joined the attack and the Son reared back, snarling at them both.

“Pathetic, Ahsoka Tano,” he said. “To come here for the betrayer. Your fallen ‘Chosen One’.”

She did not look at Anakin, but whirled her blades as she answered.

“I did not just come for him. You are disrupting the Force. We stopped you once before. I would do so again.”

The Son sneered, his red eyes glinting.

“He is not the same. See how much weaker he is. You have no chance against me.”   
  


And at last, Ahsoka sparred him a glance.

So much was in that one, sweeping look: pity, grief, anger…..love.

_ How? How could she still care after all he had done?  _

“He is different,” Ahsoka agreed as the three of them parried, twisted and thrust. “He has gained wisdom at great cost.”

“Ahsoka..., ”Anakin managed at last, brokenly.

“Not the time, Skywalker,” she snapped, ducking under the Son’s blade and spinning to block the blaster fire coming at them, lekku moving gracefully around her.

He agreed. And the soul deep joy he felt in that moment as he and the Togruta moved together, side by side in deadly tandem was something that gave him tremendous strength.

He felt the Son’s fear, and suddenly, he disappeared.

“What….?” began Ahsoka when he snapped into being again behind them.

Anakin just barely managed to duck and roll out of the way, batting the Son’s blade aside with his own before gaining his feet once more. 

He jumped up and swung down with his whole body while Ahsoka went to a crouch and attacked the Son’s legs at the same time.

She got in a glancing blow and he roared his anger. There was definitely fear now, and Anakin could feel it growing.

But he disappeared again.

A beat.

“Where?” he whispered, the sounds of Luke’s battle with Barriss registering in his mind before a scream in a voice he knew well, echoed throughout the temple. 

“Leia!” he shouted, and sprinted for their position.

His daughter was on her knees by the prone Admiral, and Veers was slumping against the pillar, looking slightly grey.

Leia was rigid, her arms spread out on either side and her head thrown back. 

“Will you kill her, Skywalker?” she asked in deep tones, and Anakin felt ill as her eyes glowed red. 

“Get out of her,” he ordered and Leia laughed, but it was not her laugh.

“You do not give me orders ‘Chosen One’. You will watch me take her apar…..”

Leia stopped speaking abruptly and her whole small body trembled. Then, with a supreme effort, she turned her head to her Father.

It was her own brown eyes, pleading with him. “Call….him…..out,” she begged. “My….Admiral…..needs me.”

A shudder in the Force and suddenly Luke was with them, the little convor landing on his shoulder.

“Leia!” he called. “Father,” he said, turning to Anakin. “Call him out. You can.”

“Let’s go Skyguy,” said a firm voice on his other side and  _ when was the last time he had heard that? _

He reached in the Force, pulling on the presence of the Son. Luke and Ahsoka were protecting his back now as more Imperial troops flooded into the temple. The building itself was shaking consistently as the Lady pummelled the enemy outside---perhaps explaining their retreat here.

He went to his knees panting and felt the Son’s triumph.

“You are not too weak!” Ahsoka shouted at him over her shoulder, anticipating his thought. “What you have come through….” she leapt and executed two impressive flips to land near him and place a quick hand on his shoulder. “That has made you stronger.”

“She wants me out to heal this human. _Pathetic_ ,” the Son commented through Leia’s mouth.

But Anakin could feel his strain as well now. Leia was fighting him,  _ Force  _ she was fighting, his mighty daughter, the power of her love for Piett spurring her on. The Lady was somewhere in here too, Anakin could sense this and he rose to his feet, centering on his daughter’s heart.

“Come out!” he called, reaching out his hand and Leia jerked, crying out.

Veers was watching wide eyed from his protective stance over Piett.

Luke returned to his side and placed a hand on his back. And in that moment, Anakin felt another presence---one he had thought dead……

“You’re not imagining,” Ahsoka said, “I think the Daughter is here, somehow.”

Leia shrieked at him, but it was the Son’s demonic tones and Anakin flung everything he had into this command. For the sake of every person surrounding him in this moment, he roared his command.

“COME OUT!”

And suddenly the Son was rising from his daughter to stand before him, straining against Anakin’s demand.

Ahsoka used the moment, calling Leia’s lightsaber to herself and then she threw it to his daughter.

The blade ignited once more as the Son bellowed his rage and then he uttered his first true sound of agony as Leia sheered off one of his wings from behind.

Together Anakin and Luke used the Force to hurl the Son across the temple, Ahsoka leaping after him.

Anakin and his son were not far behind. 

The Son scrambled back to his feet, but he was weakened and now it was three to one, with Luke bearing….well Anakin didn’t understand it, but his son felt different, and with Luke and Ahsoka flanking him, the three pressed their attack.

Ahsoka got in another deadly swipe at his legs and this time, the giant dark form went to his knees before them.

“You think this will bring balance?” he snarled. “You…..”

Anakin swung and the black head rolled to the ground.

There were a few seconds and then the body followed, collapsing to the ancient flagstones as the Force wind blasted outward.

And Anakin was left panting, to look into Ahsoka’s clear eyes

*****

Fox lost track of time as he and the Captain at his back did their utmost to defend their people from the encroaching Imperial troops.

“Today is a good day for someone else to die!” he snarled, and the man at his back actually laughed.

Sweat ran down his face and he could only imagine how warm the other man must be inside his helmet as they whirled and ducked together.

Both of them were sent tumbling abruptly by a mighty force from the center of the temple and they rolled in tandem to come to their knees, blasters pointing outward.

But the troopers were distracted by all the Jedi coming for them, and Fox realized in profound relief that the Son must have been defeated.

The General and his son were herding the troopers while Ahsoka waved her hand to strip them of their blasters.

Tano was here. Fox blinked as he rose to his feet. He hadn't been able to process it before. Tano was  _ here _ . 

And suddenly so was a flood of the 501st from the Lady, and Ellery was saluting him as were Appo and Dogma. 

The captain next to him made an exclamation, and Fox suddenly had a suspicion.....

A suspicion that was confirmed when the captain removed his helmet and Fox found himself looking into a face he knew like his own.

Because it _was_ his own.

“It was good to be at your side this time, Commander,” said Captain Rex, giving him a calm nod. “I am glad to see Appo and Dogma here.” He paused, watching Tano and Skywalker talking.

“Take care of the General, yeah?”

And Fox, the imperturbable, the stoic, found himself with tears in his eyes.

“On it,” he managed, and Rex touched two fingers to his forehead in a salute before he moved to join Ahsoka near the altar and the two of them left the temple, a small bird landing on the Togruta’s shoulder.

******

Leia disengaged the blade and whirled back to her knees by Piett. 

The Son had cost her precious minutes and she shoved aside the rage and anger to focus again on a familiar heartbeat. Veers was looking very weary indeed and she used her battle adrenaline for all three of them.

“Stand fast, General,” she ordered, beginning the transfusion once more.

It was possible there was less enemy fire, but Leia could not allow herself to concentrate on that. She placed her hand over Piett’s heart once more urging that courageous muscle to keep doing its good work. 

She knew that she was being hard on Veers, drawing his blood more swiftly as she fought to save her Admiral.

And suddenly through the haze of her concentration, Scraps was there on the other side of her and….. _ Henley _ who was ripping open his kit.

“Your highness….” the young lieutenant breathed, “ _ how _ are you….?”

“Don’t interrupt her  _ now _ , man!” exclaimed the Doctor, setting up a plasma drip for Piett with breathtaking speed, “Get a drip set up for the General!”

She acknowledged that she had assistance, she and Veers weren’t alone in this fight, and zeroed in on the veins in each man’s arm.

How much longer she did this, she couldn’t say, but at last Henley was touching her shoulder.

“All right, your highness. Do what you need to to seal those. I’ve got him.”

She sealed the veins immediately, and realized that she was coated in sweat. She sat shakily beside Piett as Henley set up another drip to give him fluids, having already secured an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

She took the limp hand in her own, and wove her fingers through his just as the Force gave a tremendous spike and all of them felt the effects of the blast.

The Son was dead. 

She knew this even before Luke came stumbling over to her to kneel beside her and wrap his arms around her.

“Luke,” she said into his black clad shoulder, knowing that her tears and sweat were soaking into the fabric, but her brother didn’t care. 

“ _Leia_ ,” he breathed. “I thought you were gone. Oh Leia.”

They allowed themselves another minute before they pulled apart and Luke reached to touch Piett’s arm.

“The Admiral….?”

“Will live, but he’s still critical, so we need to get up to the Lady,  _ yesterday _ ,” Henley snapped.

“Who is that?” Leia breathed, watching her Father speaking with a Trogruta woman out in the middle of the temple as more of the 501st poured in to secure prisoners.

“I don’t know,” Luke answered, “but she means a great deal to Father.”

“Yes,” Leia said quietly, “I can feel that.”

The woman reached out to touch their Father’s cheek gently before turning away to find their gaze immediately. She gave them a small nod and a smile, then moved swiftly up the stairs to join a tall clone Captain who saluted Anakin briefly before they disappeared in the mass of blue armor now present.

“Where are the grav sleds?” Henley growled watching his scanner as though it had personally offended him.

“I can…..walk, Doctor,” came Veers’ weak voice and Leia raised a skeptical eyebrow at him in tandem with Henley’s snort of derision. 

“You are so very good with the nonsense suggestions, General. Half your blood is in the Admiral’s body. You’re not walking anywhere.”

Veers’ head lolled slightly, and Leia reached to take his closest hand.

“I could not have done anything without you,” she told him. “I can never repay that, dearest General.”

Veers smiled at her in a rather intoxicated sort of way and his face was so open and unguarded in his vulnerable state.

“I got the….’dearest’ title. That….is high praise….indeed. It is not  _ half  _ my….blood, Doctor. You exaggerate worse...than a….Toydarian. But it should be….enough….to qualify us….as family I think.”

Leia moved to him to draw his head down slightly and kiss his forehead.

“You were already that,” she told him emphatically, resting her head to his and feeling his weakness.

She at last saw a grav sled being maneuvered down the steps, and Henley was impatiently motioning to the medics guiding it.

“Both of them need to get to the Lady with all speed,” he growled. “We need a second….”

“Use that for the General,” interrupted a young voice, and Leia looked up to see Scraps staring very determinedly indeed at the Doctor. “I can bring the Admiral.”

Henley raised an eyebrow that sent lesser men into breakdowns, but the young Lieutenant stared firmly back at him. 

“Lieutenant,” the Doctor began, “there are numerous drips and….”

“I can take those,” Leia said, coming to Scraps’ assistance. She could feel the desperate need the boy had to do something to help his Admiral after having abandoned him to capture. She felt this cloud around him, and moved swiftly to his side to lay a hand on his arm while medics helped Veers onto the sled behind her.

“You didn’t abandon him,” Leia said looking up to his freckled face. “I know you didn’t.”   
  


The young man looked as though he had been wounded himself.

“I know that, your highness, it just…..it  _ feels  _ like it.”

“All right, can we agonize about this outside?” Henley snapped, “if you’re bringing him, Lieutenant then let’s get  _ moving _ .”

His voice was harsh, but that level of urgency meant Henley himself was worried and Leia knew that by now. She gave the man a knowing look as she moved to the drips and the oxygen, and used the Force to lift them to a position that allowed them to keep working. Scraps knelt with all the reverence of a squire to his knight, and slid his arms beneath Piett’s small form, lifting him carefully and gently before standing once more. 

“All right?” Henley asked and Scraps merely nodded, so they set off toward the steps. 

Leia realized that the tall form who materialized at her side was her Father as they reached the top by the altar. 

“Leia,” he said and she could hear much in that one word---worry, love, guilt….

“Father,” she responded, darting a swift glance up to him before returning her eyes to Piett’s head which rested on Scraps’ shoulder in front of her. “I think we can safely say this was not your fault. You do not bear any blame here.”

A sigh above her.

“Anything I touch…..”

“No, Father. We’re here. We’re alive. You  _ came  _ for us and you fought that…..thing. Do not think for a second that I wasn’t aware you were prepared to die for us back there.”

Several moments of silence, and they emerged at last into the sunlight of this cursed planet.

“I was,” he told her quietly. “I always will be, my daughter.”

She reached to briefly touch his arm as their small party made their way to the medical shuttle that was sitting on the broad portico of the temple.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. 

Her Father walked ahead of her to speak to the Doctor and Leia came to Scraps’ side once more, resting her hand on her Admiral’s arm, needing that contact, needing to feel that he still lived. 

“He ordered me away,” the Lieutenant told her, looking down at the man in his arms. “I almost disobeyed that order, your highness.”

Leia sighed, understanding this all too well. 

“I can sympathize with that, Lieutenant,” she said. “But I am so very grateful you didn’t. I am sure you would have been slaughtered out of hand. He was right to try and protect his men. And here you are.”

“You….appear so calm, princess. How are you able to do that when…..?”

_ Oh, he really had no idea. _

“Scraps,” she said, meeting his green eyes, “I can’t ask him to be something he is not. I can’t ask him to go against who he is. All of us are learning how to navigate the tricky waters of allowing people we care about to go into terrible danger. I don’t think we’ll ever get  _ used  _ to it. But I can do my best and that’s all any of us can ask. I have Han, and the General, and my brother and Father, and  _ you _ , Lieutenant when I need back up to keep the Admiral as safe as possible.”

He flushed at that, pleased to be included. 

Leia smiled at him as they entered the shuttle. “He feels like that about you too,” she told the young man and Scraps nodded, eyes bright.


	16. Family Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing happens in many different ways. Anakin, Piett, and Veers all find this to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys--it's a monster of a chapter and I'm sorry, not sorry. I thought about dividing it, but it would disrupt things so.....here you go. It's been a pleasure to complete another adventure in this AU journey with you all and I have been deeply appreciative of all the support and comments on the way! 
> 
> I'm sure I will return to the series, but in the meantime, I have a million other projects for our favorite Imperials, including a rather massive Tall ships AU coming soon. (Piett is beside himself with joy to actually sail, just so you know and Veers is tolerating it for his sake. ;D) 
> 
> Several significant one shots are in the docket and Luke comes to visit my house. 
> 
> See you soon!

Luke found his Father in his quarters, seated on the grey sofa and watching the stars over Khar Delba. They had moved the Lady away from the darkness of Moraband and were awaiting the rest of Death Squadron, who had been ordered here by Piett.

Which was part of the reason Luke had come to find his Father, but he was reasonably sure the Lady would have already communicated the Admiral’s status with him.

“Luke,” Anakin said, and the young Jedi came to sit at his side. 

His Father put his arm over his shoulders and Luke would never tire of the _rightness_ of that feeling.

“You are here to tell me that the Admiral has at last steadied out.”

“Partly,” Luke smiled, “though I did suppose that you would already know that. Leia says you were checking every five minutes.”

His Father snorted. “Your sister exaggerates.”

Luke angled him a skeptical look. “You recall that we’re both _reasonably_ Force sensitive and thus know when you brush our consciousness with your presence. And as Leia has been keeping exceedingly close watch on Piett, she knows you were checking on him that way.”

The older Skywalker sighed. “Fine. As he is the Admiral of my squadron I think I have earned the right to an interest in his welfare.”

“Load of bantha poodu,” Luke chuckled. “As he is your _friend_ , you have the right to care about his well being. As you do.”

“As I do,” Anakin repeated quietly. “And I am glad indeed to hear that. Is it true Henley released Veers a few hours ago?”

“Yes,” Luke replied. “Though he and Leia are trying to figure out how to gently break it to Piett, when he wakes up, that Veers isn’t dead.”

Luke trusted his sister here, but it would be challenging. Luke had personally felt the Admiral’s profound grief when he had thought the General lost to them.

His Father nodded. “I am sorry for what you all endured. It was terrible.”

Luke leaned into him, physically, and in the Force.

“Can I tell you something, Father?” he asked, and Anakin tightened his grip around Luke’s shoulders.

“Always.”

“I just wanted you to know----I’m so proud that you immediately sought help to save us. That you didn’t try to do all of this on your own. I hope that encourages you, because I see the man that you were always supposed to be, Father. A leader, not a vigilante.”

He felt his Father’s pleasure at this statement.

“Thank you, Luke,” he said quietly. “I could not have done it without all of our allies and friends.”

Which brought Luke to the other thing he had been dying to ask his Father.

“Father…...that Togruta woman…..the Jedi...Leia and I could sense how deeply connected you are, or were, I suppose?”

Anakin sighed and looked down at his lap.

“I knew you would ask. That, Luke, was my padawan many years ago. Ahsoka Tano. She….well. It was Obi-Wan, myself and Ahsoka in the Clone Wars. I don’t need to tell you the bond that such striving creates. She…..survived the purge, but she fled the Empire. Rightly. I might have killed her given the chance then. And she returned to me, the great betrayer, to save my children…”

He stopped abruptly and Luke heard the tears in his voice.

“She faced the Son once before at…..great cost. To choose to do so again for me…..”

They were silent and Luke got an arm around his Father, both of them staring into the immensity of space. 

“She must have sensed, as I did, that Anakin Skywalker was always there somewhere. And he is someone worth fighting for.”

He felt his Father turn to press his lips to the top of Luke’s head. 

“Thank you, son.”

“And Father, that creature….he called you the Chosen One.”

Anakin had put off this conversation. Had never really been certain he wanted to have it at all. Yet here it was.

“Yes…..Luke….I squandered that title. I….I was supposed to bring balance to the Force. I knew this from a young age. Obi-Wan tried to help me with it, but he himself was so young when he started training me….”

He sighed and Luke waited patiently.

“Instead of bringing balance to the Force, I tipped the scales to the Dark Side for two decades.”

A beat.

“Father….I still don’t understand so much about the Force.”

Anakin snorted. “You’re way ahead of most Jedi I knew then---to be able to admit that.”

“But,” Luke continued, “the….Daughter was it? The Daughter with me, she didn’t speak exactly, but somehow I knew that ….Father you did bring balance. You had me and Leia. We overthrew Palpatine because you chose the Light. The Daughter was so very glad of that.”

Anakin digested this. 

His children. His love for Padme’ was not what had brought his fall. His _fear_ for her had. But his love….his love had given them Luke and Leia. Balance restored through his children. 

“That must have been a heavy burden for you to bear,” Luke said.

“It was,” Anakin replied quietly. “And the knowledge of my failure for 20 years was one of many punishments.”

“Time to let go of that then, I think, Father,” said Luke confidently, and then he smiled broadly.

His son had clearly felt the deep surge of love Anakin had for him.

“I feel the same way,” he responded.

They sat closely together for a long time.

  
  


******

“So, galaxy saved this time around, what’s next?”

Ahsoka grinned at Rex as he flopped tiredly into the co pilot’s seat, setting his helmet on the deck beside him and stripping off his vambraces.

“We have just a _few_ things to complete, Captain. Or have you forgotten that?”

“No, just wondering if we ever get to take a karking break once in a while.”

“That _was_ a break,” Ahsoka replied, nudging the controls slightly as they maneuvered through the system.

“That was your idea of a break was it?” Rex grumbled. 

She angled a smile at him.

“You can’t tell me that something healed for you back there as well, Rex. I can feel it.”

“Kriffing Jetti powers….” he sighed. “Of course it did. Though…..I still have a lot of things I would like to say to the General….”

“You and me both,” Ahsoka murmured quietly.

_They had stood together in the aftermath of the Son’s defeat as the 501st had poured in to provide back up._

_It had been so like old times---fighting side by side like that. In tune with him in a way she never had been with any other Jedi. Any warrior. Even Rex._

_It had been painful and healing at the same time._

_“Ahsoka,” he had managed at last, brokenly. “I….do not know what to say. Where to begin…..”_

_She had nodded._

_“It doesn’t all have to be said right now, Skywalker.”_

_“I can sense you are not going to stay,” he told her, and those blue eyes in his scarred face hurt her heart._

_“No,” she agreed quietly._

_“Why did you come?” he asked._

_“Balance was threatened once more and I could do something about it,” she responded promptly._

_“I can never thank you enough, Ahsoka, I don’t deserve…..”_

_“You do,” she interrupted immediately. This broken, damaged man in front of her was still Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi without Fear now truly. He was ready to die cheerfully for his son. His daughter. And wasn’t that a marvel? His children…..But he needed to hear this from her right now._

_“You do deserve it, Anakin. You have stumbled and fallen greatly, that is true.”_

_He flinched._

_“But you have done what most have not. You have overcome. You changed. For love. For family. And no matter what….you were always my brother. I never gave up on you, Skyguy.” She touched his cheek tenderly. “I always had hope you would come back to us.”_

_She felt his tears sliding through her fingers. “And you did.”_

_“Meet my children?” he asked her._

_She glanced over to where Luke was holding Leia, feeling the exhaustion, but the exhilaration of these powerful twins._

_“Not today. But I will, I promise you.”_

_He had nodded in understanding before stepping back and allowing her to go._

“Yeah,” sighed Rex, “I’m not quite ready for all of that. Soon though. We should come back. Because are we going to talk about the fact that the General has _kids_ ? _Plural?_ ”

“Yes, I was clear on the plural part, Captain,” she told him with a grin. 

“Wait,” said Rex suspiciously. “You were Fulcrum. Did you _know_ about this?”

Ahsoka held up her hands. “I can swear to you I didn’t. I would guess this was Obi-Wan at work and he didn’t tell anyone. Except Bail obviously.”

“Yeah, poor kriffer.”

Ahsoka sighed. “Much has been lost. But there is much to regain here as well, Rex.”

“In time,” he said, looking out the viewport.

“Yes,” she agreed quietly. 

  
  
  


******

Leia walked down the corridors toward the private room where her Admiral was recuperating. She had spent several happy hours with a healing Corellian in their quarters, filling him in on everything and being so grateful to sit at his side on the sofa with his arms around her once more. 

He had barely been able to let go of her, his own relief at her safety very evident. He had understood however, when Leia had tilted her head just moments before her commlink chirped.

She had sensed the shift in Piett’s consciousness, and Henley was confirming that the Admiral would be waking up soon.

She kissed Han deeply and rose.

“I’ll be back, scoundrel of mine.”

He snorted and let go of her reluctantly. 

“Tell your Admiral that we still need to do drinks properly with Venka. But we’re staying on the Lady.”

“Yes,” Leia had responded, rolling her eyes, “that will indeed be the most crucial piece of information that I’ll share with him.”

_No_ , she reflected entering the room they used for the senior officers when they were recovering. _There was a much more crucial piece of information to share with Piett_.

Scraps was there already, typing something on a datapad, and he looked up as she entered.

“Your highness,” he said, rising politely, and Leia came to him to pat his arm.

“How are you, Lieutenant?”

“Much better now that he’s going to be joining us soon,” Piett’s security lead replied, and even as Leia watched, the Admiral was taking deeper breaths and his right hand was moving. 

Leia trapped it between hers and felt the Lady’s keen anticipation as well.

And at last those hazel eyes blinked open as Piett tried to orient himself and his gaze settled on hers, drawn there automatically. Leia smiled and didn’t care that she was crying.

“Don’t cry, darling,” he murmured, and she laughed through the tears, leaning in to kiss his head and seat herself beside him on the bed.

The Admiral moved his head on the pillow and took in Scraps on the other side. 

“Matthew,” he said, “you alright?”

“Sir,” the lieutenant sighed in fond exasperation, “I am perfectly fine now that you’re awake. But I’m letting you know now, that if you give me an order to leave you again, I’m disobeying it.”

“Insubordination,” Piett smiled, but reached to place a hand on Scraps’ shoulder and the young man placed his own on top of it briefly.

“I’ll leave you in good hands now, sir. Your highness, if you need anything….”

“I’ll let you know, Scraps. Thank you for everything.”

There was a beat and Leia calmed her heart rate, preparing herself for a delicate conversation. Henley had assured her Piett was strong enough, but the wound to his soul had been deep----the healing of it would be intense.

“You are unharmed, dear girl?” he asked her, tightening his fingers around her hand and she smiled at him again.

“I am, I assure you. Luke is fine as well, as is Father. I know they’ll be eager to see you, but not yet. You are mine first.”

A nudge in her mind.

“And the Lady’s,” Leia laughed, and Piett smiled at the ceiling, no doubt feeling the affection of his ship.

“Thank you, Lady,” he said quietly, and Leia wondered just what he had experienced as he lay on the edge of death. 

But they had more joyous things to discuss.

“Would you like to sit up?” she asked him, rising to adjust the bed and the pillows.

And she felt a sudden sharp stab of pain from him, and knew that he had remembered. He eased himself carefully to a sitting position as she arranged things.

“So _kriffing_ tired,” he sighed, but she knew it was cover for the anguish he was feeling about his friend.

“Budge over,” she commanded gently and he complied, moving to allow her to sit next to him. “You’re going to be tired for a while, dearest Admiral. Henley says that will be normal for a few days.”

Piett got his arm around her and she leaned into him, both drawing comfort from the other’s presence.

She sensed Veers waiting outside for the Lady to open the doors and she braced herself, hoping she could do this right.

“Admiral of mine,” she began quietly. “I know you are grieving right now.”

A sharp intake of breath from Piett and he stiffened. Leia tightened her grip around him.

“And I want to help you….”  
  


“My dear,” he interrupted, and she longed to take away the pain in his voice, “I so appreciate that, but I am not quite in a place that I can discuss this without….”

He stopped, and she reached to turn his face to hers. “You are precisely where you need to be to discuss it. Here. With me. But that is not what I am pushing for. I need to tell you something….”

“Did you recover his body?” he asked dully, and Leia nodded.

“Yes….in a way.”

He sighed.

“But…..I have good news,” she said, holding his eyes with hers, and knew the moment he sensed her meaning when his heart began to thunder.

“My dear,” he told her firmly, fear and hope and longing evident in his tone, “Do _not_ give me false hope. I cannot bear it.”

She sat up next to him, and took his face in both her hands.

“Admiral of my heart,” she began, and he twitched at that.

“What?” she asked curiously, and he smiled at her sadly, bringing his own hands up to lightly grip her wrists.

“The…...the Lady used that exact phrase and it just, you two….”

She understood.

“You are ours indeed. And, darling Admiral, I am here to say, the General….”

“Do _not_ say it unless you are certain, my dear,” he interrupted vehemently. “Unless you _know..._ . _please..._ ”

She felt the fragility of his battered soul in that moment. 

She projected her assurance at him in the Force as she spoke. “I _know_ , Admiral of mine. He is alive.”

She knew he felt the truth of her statement, and the Lady opened the doors behind her to admit a very impatient General.

She was glad she had prepared Piett as he gave a great gulp, his heart and breathing as rapid as if he had been running. She pulled his head to her shoulder. 

“Real,” she murmured in his ear, stroking his hair, and then she released him gently.

She rose and turned to Veers. “All yours, General,” she told him, giving the stern man a swift and sure embrace before leaving the room.

Her Admiral would be complete once more.

  
  


*******

Veers waited until the princess was completely out of the room before meeting Piett’s white face with his gaze.

“I wish there was an easier way to tell you, Firmus, but please know we tried…”  
  


“ _Max_ …” Piett said hoarsely, and Veers saw his friend’s heart shining in eyes full of tears, but while Piett had become more open with his emotions in the last few years this was something else entirely---- something only a tiny handful of people were allowed to see.

The Admiral’s soul--vulnerable and bruised, yet so very warm despite that.

Veers moved closer hoping that Henley was right and his friend was up to this.

“I can come back later, Piett, you look a bit….” and even as he said it, he knew he was being a coward.

“Max,” his friend repeated, and the tears overflowed. “Come _here_.”

Veers obeyed and balanced himself on the bed facing the Admiral, cursing the sling Henley had insisted on. Because it meant he could only get one arm around Piett when his friend was able to use two to crush the General to him.

Veers could recall only one other time that Piett had wept like this, and it had been beside a dusty grave on Axxila. He held the other man tightly, grateful that they were both here, that they both had survived this. The image of a crumpled form surrounded by blood was burned into his brain, and he was certain that Piett saw him being thrown off a cliff in his nightmares.

“All right, Firmus,” he said quietly, “I’m here, and so are _you_ , thank the Force.”

Piett shuddered against him, gasping for control and Veers patted his back as though he did this all the time. 

At last, the storm passed, and Veers allowed his friend time to compose himself by rising and taking the princess’s place at the Admiral’s side, so they could be shoulder to shoulder. A familiar position when one or the other of them was recuperating. Let Henley fuss about his boots on the bed.

“So you should know,” Veers said in a more casual tone, “that we are officially family now.”

“Oh yes?” Piett said, managing a smile and scrubbing at his cheeks with his hands. “What makes it official?”

“Well, we are brothers in blood now as well. Because about half of what you have currently flowing around in there, Firmus, is mine. So. Family.”  
  


Piett managed a small chuckle. “You would be family no matter what, Max. Wait. _How_ in the galaxies did you….?”

But Veers had made a deal with the reprobate Henley, and could see for himself that Piett was weary after his storm of emotion.

“There is indeed a story there, my friend, but I promised the Doctor I would let you sleep….”

“And a miracle is uttered in my hearing,” came a smugly triumphant voice and Veers tightened his jaw.

“General Veers is upholding my directives. Officially we are in the end times.”

Henley came to Piett’s side to run the scanner over him as Firmus gave him an amused look.

“The deal, Admiral, is that you may be released to your quarters this evening, _provided_ that you sleep now. Then you and Veers can discuss the utter insanity that appears to be your lives.”

Veers rose and Henley adjusted the bed and pillows again, allowing Piett to lie down with a sigh.

“That is nothing new, Doctor, and it would make your life easier if you just accepted it,” Piett informed him with a raise of his eyebrows.

Henley coughed in disbelief. 

“Someone has to maintain the standard of sanity around here, Admiral, and you lost that position years ago. You as well, General. Now, sleep.”

And Veers caught the swiftly suppressed panic in Piett’s face as he looked up at the General.

“I will be here when you wake up, Firmus,” he told him confidently, placing his free hand on the Admiral’s forearm. “I promise you, this is real.”

Piett nodded curtly and Veers understood how his friend was feeling. It was the same reason he had driven Henley insane for the last two days by rising from his own bed to check on Piett’s breathing. 

“I’m holding you to that, Max,” the Admiral told him, keeping a firm and slightly desperate hold on his control.

Veers patted his arm.

“Easily done, my friend. Rest. I’ll be here.”

******

Piett was tired, but it was that comfortable, lazy sort of tired that one has after a good night’s sleep for the first time in a long while. The bed beneath him was comfortable, and he was warm and nothing hurt. 

This happy state of affairs lasted for maybe three minutes when his sleep drugged mind caught up, and a sharp spike of dread went through him.

His eyes snapped open as the heart monitor sped up and he was looking directly into the reassuring grey gaze of one General Veers.

Max didn’t say anything or try to smile. He understood just how traumatic his ‘death’ had been. Instead, he took Piett’s hand and guided his fingers to place them on his neck where he could feel for himself that Veers was very much alive with every beat of his heart.

The relief was draining and he felt like a Firellian noodle, but Max set his arm back down and smiled at last.

“I said I would be here.”

“Thank you, Max.”

Veers nodded and sat back. Piett realized he was perched on the bed by his legs.

“Now then. Are you still wanting to get to your quarters, or…?”

‘Yes,” replied the Admiral eagerly, struggling to push himself into a sitting position and finding himself unreasonably irritated at how out of breath that left him.

The General grinned in understanding. “Give it time, Firmus, _stars_ . No one believes me when I say you’re the impatient one. Here is your off duty attire.”  
  


And Piett found his arms full of soft sweatshirt and comfortable trousers.

He shifted and Veers was at his side as he stood, and he did grasp his friend’s forearm for a moment to orient himself before moving slowly to the fresher.

When he returned, Veers handed him his casual brown boots and Piett tugged them on before accepting the General’s help once again to rise.

“Is this how it will be when we’re 80?” he grumbled, and Max actually laughed, the kriffer, but as he was here and _alive,_ Piett would allow it. 

“If you have in mind that we’re still commanding on the Lady, I should hope not,” Veers replied, still smiling as they made their leisurely way to Piett’s quarters. “I intend to be as fit as possible. _You_ , however….”

Piett couldn’t help the smile at the familiar banter, and was further appreciative of the many friendly nods and ‘sirs’ they got as they made their way through the Lady’s busy corridors.

At last he was sinking down on his own sofa and Veers was uncovering a tray of food. _Where had that come from?_ _  
  
_

“Your princess had everything prepared,” Max told him, helping to ease off the boots when Piett found himself not quite up to it.

The two of them ate in companionable silence and then Veers surprised him by coming to sit beside him, rather than stay in his usual chair. Again Piett appreciated his friend’s thoughtfulness. Having him warm at his side was another tangible reminder that he was here and alive.

“All right,” he sighed. “I need the story. How, friend of mine, did you survive? Further, how did you apparently go on to save my life without equipment?”

“Mm. It turns out I got the best view in the house for Lord Vader’s arrival,” replied Veers. “My binders saved my life. Got caught on an outcrop. Popped my shoulder out and _that…_.was not fun I assure you. I sympathize with the trouble you’ve had. Still, better that than dead.”

_Yes, indeed,_ Piett thought.

“As I hung there uselessly, agonizing over whether you all were alive, here comes Lord Vader’s ship, screaming up the canyon and I realized as it got closer, that Fox was standing on the open landing ramp…”  
  


“Stop. _Open_?”

“You heard me. So much for him being the level headed one. Anyway, the reason it was open was so he could jump out and fire his piton gun to retrieve me.”

Piett took this in for a moment.

“I….do not think that anyone on board can touch Fox for most incredible heroic entrance,” he said at last, but Max snorted.

“Well…..”

“What?”

“Lord Vader can.”  
  


Piett raised an eyebrow at him.

“Now I only saw half of it, and heard about the rest from Commander Skywalker,” Veers told him, rising to retrieve his favorite brandy from Piett’s stock. “By the way you are not supposed to have any alcohol yet, something about making the blood too thin.”  
  


Piett favored him with a _look_ .  
  


“Seeing, however, as Henley is not here,” the General continued, pouring a small tumblerful and handing it him, “we don’t need to say anything.” He gave himself a larger helping and came back to sit beside the Admiral.

“So. I was distracted from actually seeing Fox land beside me, because I was too busy watching Lord Vader fly his ship into the temple above us.”  
  


Piett had been in the act of raising his glass to his lips, but it sank back down to his lap.

“He deliberately….”

“It’s Lord Vader. _Flying_ . Of course it was deliberate.”  
  


Piett took a drink. _That must have been even more spectacular than the time Lord Vader had blasted a hole in the side of the Lady to make an emergency landing._

“The Commander informs me,” Veers went on, “that his Lordship blew out his viewscreen with the Force as the ship went skidding across the temple floor toward that piece of Sith trash, and then he vaulted out of the ship while it was still moving in order to attack her.”  
  


Both of them sat and contemplated this in awe.

“To Lord Vader,” Piett said, holding out his tumbler and Veers clinked his glass.

“Our commanding officer,” he agreed, and they drank. 

For the first time, Piett noticed a crate sitting on the floor over near one of his armchairs.

“What is that?” he asked curiously, and Veers rose.

“I don’t know,” he responded, moving to it. A flimsi was attached to the top and he handed it back to Piett before opening the crate.

Piett opened the flimsi note as Veers made a soft exclamation.

He looked over the page to see the General kneeling by the crate, holding….

….Piett’s cuirass. The one the 501st had made him, and which had been so roughly stripped from him on Moraband.

“It’s all here,” Veers said, putting it back in reverently.

Piett lowered his eyes to the note and the big sloping handwriting:

Dear Admiral,

I found this when we came back for you and was glad to see that it hadn’t been damaged, though the same could not be said for the man who should have been wearing it. 

I understand why you ordered me away, sir, and I am grateful to serve a commanding officer who cares that much for his men. 

At the same time, sir, I hope you know how much we care for you in return. So, I’m glad to have found your armor, Admiral, and am hoping you will be able to use it for quite some time to come. Because we need you, sir. Never think otherwise.

Sincere regards,

Lieutenant Scraps

Piett found that he had some trouble focusing on the last lines.

_Sincere regards_. Yes, that was the perfect description for the boy.

Veers came to sit beside him again and Piett handed him the note. The General scanned it swiftly, then set it down on the table in front of them. He was silent for a moment.

“He’s right of course,” Max said, “we do need you.”  
  


“And you,” Piett said fiercely and immediately. Veers smiled at his quick response.

“I do not think Scraps is implying that I have less importance, Firmus,” he said gently. “And my ego can handle the fact that the boy likes you better. However….” he glanced at the flimsi. “I think we could easily exchange that ‘we’ for an ‘I’ in there.”

Piett met his friend’s smiling countenance.

“I have often thought, Admiral, that you should be a father. I have been upset on your behalf that the Force didn’t see fit to give you that. But….over the last few years, I have thought that perhaps the Force knew _exactly_ what it was doing. Bringing you and that big wonderful heart of yours to love a girl who had literally everything taken from her. To care about a kid whose family tossed him aside.”  
  


Piett could feel his flush, damn it, but…..

Maybe Veers had a point. 

“I’m saying that I’m aware of the utterly awful things you’ve had to contend with in your life, friend of mine. I could wish it were different. But….”

“It’s brought me here,” Piett finished for him, thankful beyond words for this Iron General, shoulder to shoulder with him. 

“Yes,” Veers nodded, “And Firmus, I just want to say, wherever she is, I think Rilla would be so very proud of you.”

His breathing hitched a little, but that wound had at last begun to heal, in large part thanks to the man next to him.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “Now. You are being very modest, General. How did you manage to save my life?”

“With help from your amazing princess. I have to confess, I do not know how you were still alive at that point, Piett.” Veers paused and cleared his throat, and Piett gave him a little nudge in the shoulder.

_I’m here, Max._

“I can only think that the sheer will of both the princess and your Lady was keeping you tethered to us. At any rate, her highness continues to astonish. She managed to achieve a transfusion without equipment, mind you, and it was just enough for Henley to get there and provide back up.”

Piett raised his eyebrows at this information.

“That…...must have been very strange.”  
  


Veers gave a mirthless chuckle. “Believe me, it was. Regardless, friend of mine, we’re blood related now, there’s nothing you can do about that.”

Piett smiled at him. 

“I wouldn’t want to. Rather proud of that actually.”

Veers grinned back. “Some good strong army blood in there, Firmus, to bolster that navy….”

“Oh for _kriff’s_ sake…..” Piett rubbed at his head, but he knew Max understood he wasn’t really upset.

  
  


*****

Anakin felt the presence of the Admiral as he entered the bridge, and he waited as Piett navigated the central walkway, stopping frequently to acknowledge the warm welcome of the bridge crew which was so very glad to have him back. 

At last Piett came to his side at the end of the walkway, stopping in his accustomed place and resting his hands behind his back..

Anakin angled a glance down at him, swiftly assessing. He looked very well----fit and relaxed. Only a few years ago, Anakin hadn’t realized that Piett _could_ look relaxed. 

“My Lord,” Piett said calmly in greeting and Anakin smiled, keeping his gaze on the stars.

“Admiral. It is gratifying to have you back where you ought to be.”

<He is well and happy and mine, sang the Lady to him.>

Piett glanced up.

“Did you feel that emotion?” Anakin asked him, fairly certain he had.

“I did, my Lord. She is pleased to have me here. Thank you, Lady.”  
  


It had been a close thing. Anakin had felt his daughter’s desperation as she fought to save Piett’s life. The Lady had been the closest to frantic Anakin had ever sensed, and her targeted blasts had utterly crushed the Imperial resistance around the temple. Kelly had reported that they had entered orbit and immediately turned the Star Destroyer there into dust. The Captain had wondered if Baldwin had done something to intensify the power of the blasts.

Anakin knew it was the Lady fully unleashed who had done that.

He glanced again at the man whose height brought him just up to Anakin’s shoulder.

“I….feel that I should apologize to you, Piett. We have put quite a target on you.”  
  


His Admiral considered this before looking up at him. “My Lord, I chose to join the Imperial navy. It is true I did not choose the transfer to the Lady, but I am glad that you did that.”

<I am glad as well, Dark One.>

“My point being, that you did not place me in danger, my Lord. I chose a profession that did so.”  
  


“You and I both know it is far more dangerous now that you are associated with my family.”

Piett gave a curious little smile out to the stars. 

“It is also my association with your family that has allowed me this connection to the Lady. My Lord…”

He turned to partially face Anakin, even though he had to look up. “If it was a choice for me to be much safer and alone, or to be in danger because I am with Skywalkers, I would choose your family every time, my Lord.”

Anakin kept his face to the streaking stars, wondering what Piett might say if his commander tried to describe his Force signature to him. 

If the Admiral had one overwhelming character trait, it was loyalty. And in this moment, it was glowing white hot----warming Anakin’s soul with its strength. Oh certainly, Piett’s signature was nothing close to a Force sensitive. Luke and Leia were much stronger and they were not even here. But this connection of his to the Skywalkers made him stand out in the Force. It could be (and had been) noted by other Force users. 

“Thank you for that, Piett,” he said at last. “I assure you that I do not take that lightly. We would choose you as well. And have. But you should know…”

<We will keep him safe, Dark One, the Lady said reassuringly. His connection does make him stand out, but it also lets us find him!>

“I meant what I said. You literally are a target now that a Force sensitive can detect.”

The shorter man took this in, then he tilted his head in such a familiar way that Anakin couldn’t stop his smile.

It was that particular angle of Piett’s jaw, and cock of the head which said ‘kriff you’ to the rest of the galaxy.

“Then let them, my Lord. I am where I ought to be.”

And they stood side by side to watch the stars.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *See Sacrifice in the Fox and the Lady series.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Purpose: To Trust and Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651026) by [Moon6Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow)




End file.
